


English for Sinners

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Cuckquean, Cum Play, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fantasy, Femdom, Fit girls, Fivesome F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Goths, Large Breasts, Light Bondage, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Punk, Roleplay, Schoolgirls, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Spanking, Strip Tease, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Witches, ass, reverse cuckolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recently demoted high school English teacher meets three witchy, Goth, students who will forever change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson 1: New Syllabus

**Author's Note:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

Many things go through a man's head when he is faced with a difficult decision. Does he embrace the unknown, face the risks, and hope he comes out the other end unscathed, or does he remain where it is safe, familiar, and comfortable? It may sound like the former trumps the latter, but when the decision involves betraying all your ethics and morals, risking everything you've worked so hard to achieve, and having little to no assurance that the reward will be worth the effort and dangers, then the latter has some appeal, too.  
   
I haven't been a teacher for very long, only a few years, but in that time I managed to amass my fair share of commendations and condemnations. When you examine the grand scheme of things, both punishment and praise led me to where I am today, but it was certainly punishment that was responsible for my most recent change in station. My high marks in college and excellent performance in the field allowed me to land a great job at a private high school, where the pay helped me to shatter the stereotype of the underpaid educator. However, my can-do attitude and tendency to go against the grain for the sake of "doing what's right" is what ended my year-long reign as the AP English teacher and is what planted me as the remedial English teacher for the senior class. I won't go over the details of my fall from grace, but it involved the usual disciplining the wrong student who had the right connections to powerful people.  
   
At first I was disappointed, but not distraught by the turn of events. I had worked with many underachieving students and prided myself in being able to bring out the best in every child. Despite my enthusiasm and best efforts, my students confirmed what my peers had all warned me after they heard the news of my "demotion." The remedial English class for seniors was more or less a holding cell for those who simply couldn't, or more precisely simply refused to, do the work and earn the marks necessary to advance. Being the private school of many rich and powerful people, however, it would be bad form to hold back any floundering students, so rather they are placed in what is essentially a nursery to wait out the clock until graduation, at which point they will be given the minimum required C average and left to go to a prestigious university, only to graduate in another 4 years under the same treatment and get a cushy job at their parent's respective place of business.  
   
Nevertheless, I did try, for about one semester. After that it became clear that these kids knew the score and had no interest in bettering their education. In all likelihood they had been coasting for much of their high school career, if not longer. Some were capable, some were even intelligent, but all were just lazy and uninterested.  
   
"What's the point in proper spelling if there's spell check?"  
   
"Why do I need to do a report on this book if Cliff's Notes already covers it?"  
   
"Who cares about grammar? I just use emojis and it's fine." That one was my favorite.  
   
I don't want to say I gave up on them, but...well okay, I did give up on them. Still, I hoped that if kept my head down and did my job, I could get out of this prison cell and back to doing actual teaching as I desperately wanted to do. Which brings me to the present. The winter break is over, and I'm ready to coast just as much as my students do and end this year without any further incidents so I can improve my position.  
   
It wasn't unusual for students be shuffled around classes between semesters at this particular school. Some students would take half one course and half another, or they would be moved to another class after finding that they were under or over performing in their previous placement. I had received a list of new students to my class. Only three were added, and although I couldn't put a face to the names, I could immediately see what connections they had that allowed them to be at this school and not expelled for their poor performance, thus placing them in my happy band of underachievers.  
   
Valentina Pellegrino. Her surname is what I recognized immediately. Although I hadn't attended any of her games (I tried to attend as many as I could, but there are so many...), word around the campus was that she was the greatest player the school had ever had. Being  the star athlete of the girls' soccer, track, and field hockey teams, Valentina was able to enjoy the stereotypical benefits that came from being a top player on a high school sports team. So even though her parents don't carry as much power as compared to those of other students, she had managed to secure her own place in the hierarchy through her reportedly amazing prowess on the field.  
   
Vanessa Smithfield, of the local renowned Smithfields. Although I had never met their daughter, or her parents, the Smithfields carried a great deal of weight around the town. Financiers and beneficiaries of several upper class establishments, including the school itself. They owned a great deal of land and had themselves involved in many lucrative areas, all contributing to their fabulous wealth. While having never met her personally, I would hear murmurs from other students about Vanessa. She was one of the popular girls, the kind that make or break another student's high school social life. However, since this year began, I hadn't heard anything said about her, not a peep. A strange thing to go from being the most mentioned name in the school to suddenly not existing on anyone's radar, but that's high school drama for you.  
   
Vivika Briarheart. Now here was a name I could not match to any student. While true I had never met Valentina or Vanessa, I had heard their names and could easily figure their place in the school pecking order. Vivika, however, was a mystery. Not even her surname rang a bell, despite how unique it was. Most students you could trace to someone of some importance at this school, but hers had no connections that I could see.  
   
Despite getting a star athlete, a (possibly former) top of the social elite member, and a mystery added to my class, I didn't feel anything would change in the dynamics of my classroom. I almost believe some prankster god was watching me, and upon the internal utterance of my assurance of a smooth semester, the deity must have chuckled at what was to come.  
   
My first alarm should have been my immediate thoughts of the girls as they walked into the classroom, the last to arrive after all the other students had found their seats, in true dramatic fashion. I had seen attractive students before, but never any desires sprang up and those that flirted with me or gazed dreamily while I taught were easily rebuked. These girls - no, these women, were of a different class entirely.  
   
The first to enter the room was a blonde, but blonde with blue streaks running through her twin pigtails. Chewing gum, her full, rosy, lips were in a constant, steady, motion, offering quick glimpses of perfect white teeth. Showcasing an inappropriate amount of cleavage, the first new student displayed her two biggest keys to being well liked by her male peers, and hated by the females. I shuddered to myself when I noticed the slight bounce in them, held so tightly by a corset that wrapped only around her torso, leaving her shoulders bare. Up her arms were sleeves that reached slightly past her elbows, striped black and blue. With a criminally short blue and black plaid skirt, I was tempted to push a pencil off my desk in the hopes she would have the manners to pick it up for me. Unlike her breasts, her legs were veiled behind dark stockings, offering only minor peeks at her flesh through the torn holes that went with her bubbly goth look. Her boots were tall, black, and buckled from top to bottom, yet they had the distinctly feminine trait of high heels. I was broken from the hypnotic bouncing of her chest when she waved at me, hand just in front of her breasts to break the spell. When I caught myself looking back at her blue eyes, she gave me a knowing smile and wink.  
   
As if one wasn't bad enough, in came a second temptation that could end my career. Dark hair flared out slightly at short ends, reaching only as far as her ears. A skin tone that could only be described as caramel, completely flawless and unmarked by blemishes and the lightness contrasted against the black tattoos that adorned her body in various places, of things I could not make out unless I were to stare far too long. In addition to the tattoos, silver piercings could be found in several locations, such as her lip, nose, eyebrow, ears, belly button, and I could only fantasize about where else. Her breasts were humble enough to not draw attention to themselves under her green jersey, but proud enough to not press against the fabric comfortably. Her jersey, from one of her many teams I guessed, was tied in a knot, showing off her impossibly flat and fit tummy that looked like a milk chocolate waterfall narrowing in and then curving outwards into full, womanly, hips. Her shorts, like her hair, were kept very short, the legs of which barely went beyond her pelvis. Legs kept bare, displaying all her years of athletic endeavors in the form of muscles and definition that conveyed strength but never betrayed her femininity. Her tube socks went half way up her calves and her shoes were unsurprisingly sneakers. She did not offer me a pleasant smile as the girl before her did. Instead she just looked displeased with her surroundings, and granted me only a slight snarl from her dark green, incredibly plump, lips. There was enough of a break between her and the last arrival that my eyes were able to follow her to her seat, and I saw what was by far her more impressive feature. Through genetics, ethnicity, and athleticism she had sculpted the most perfect ass I had never seen. Tight, but well rounded, her hips helped to illustrated its softness as they swayed, and I wished only it belonged to a woman who was not my student.  
   
Catching my attention to her arrival were the glances all the students gave to the doorway. My eyes snapped back with them, just in time to catch the copper-eyed gaze of the most enchanting creature I had never seen. Beautiful, voluptuous, fiery red hair cascaded down past her shoulders and framed her pale face magically. Her lips were deep red, and pulled into a smirk aimed directly at me. I felt guilty for staring so long, but I couldn't look away as she glided into my classroom. So classically beautiful was her face, like someone from old Hollywood, and so sinfully perfect was her body. While her attire was more modest than the girls before her, it still allowed all of her curves to be shown. Her breasts, hips, and ass were not nearly as pronounced as the others I had just seen, but they were all well beyond that of a normal high school girl - hell, beyond that of your average model. Her clothes were black and flowing, conforming only to her body in places where her femininity could be enhanced and shown. She too gave me a wink before turning from my desk and taking her seat, joining the other two at the front of the class, where three empty seats always were (as students tend to prefer to sit in the back).  
   
A trio of elegant, sexy, and sinful goth and punk girls had just joined my class and although their clothing was dark, save for a smattering of color between them, my room looked a bit brighter for their having arrived. I knew in that moment that no matter the course of action I take this year, it would be unforgettable and life altering.


	2. Lesson 2: Introduce Yourself to the Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper finds that his three new students have a lesson plan of their own for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

It was their eyes, more than anything else, that captivated me. More than Vanessa's breasts. More than Valentina's ass. More than Vivika's lips. More than anything, it was their eyes that sealed my fate. They were knowing, wise beyond their years, and seemed to convey a confidence of future events going their way. Blue, green, and a copper brown that bordered on red. Each set matching their preferred color to go with their outfit and style. Vanessa's were wide and full of playfulness. Sparkling sapphires that dared you to look away only to be caught in her deep cleavage. Valentina's were bemused and uninterested, but striking nonetheless. Enchanting emeralds that cut right to the bone and made accurate accusations of all the dirty thoughts you would have of her. Vivika's were alluring and captivating, pulling you in and causing the rest of the world to push away as your focus narrowed more and more onto her and only her. Ravishing rubies behind half lidded, dark red shadowed, eyelids, framed by pitch black thick eyelashes. It was their eyes, more than anything else. Their eyes...  
   
Through roll call I learned which name belonged to which girl. Vanessa, or Van/Vanny as she preferred, was the blonde bombshell owning bouncing breasts behind a near-bursting bodice. Her happy demeanor betrayed the gothic style of clothing she wore, but it did seem to be the theme among this trio of girls. She sat cross legged at her seat, as a girl in such a short skirt would be wise to do, but every time my eyes panned in her direction, I could see her legs, encased in thigh-high stockings, had just finish shifting one leg over the other, differing from before. Was she flashing me while I wasn't looking?  
   
Valentina, otherwise known as Val, as Vanessa revealed as Valentina was content with just giving me a grunt and a nod when I called her name, was the Latina athlete I had heard so much about. Although her clothes were more jock than Goth, the rest of her definitely conveyed a certain level of anti-conforminity that came with the scene. Tattoos could be seen poking out behind her clothes, what little there were, while others were fully in the open for all to see. I was especially captivated by the flower tattoos, not because of their content but rather their location along her inner thighs. She would slouch in her seat, thrusting her crotch forward and unashamedly keeping her knees apart. I could catch her smirking every now and then, when she thought I wasn't looking. It seemed she was playing the same game Vanessa was.  
   
Finally, Ms. Vivikia Briarheart. Still I had no idea what powerful parent she was connected to, but that was the furthest thing from my mind as she continued to stare me down, smirking those ruby kissed lips all the while. In an elegant tone she told me she goes by Vivi, or "Ms. Briarheart, if you prefer." When she said that, out of context it sounded polite and fine, but with her tone and eyes it conveyed a sense of domination over me, as if she were to be my mistress in some dark sex dungeon somewhere.  Vivi was dressed more elegantly and conservatively than her friends, her clothes a mixture of black and various red hues to match her hair, lips, and eyes. Yet somehow, even though she showed the least amount of flesh, her confidence and poise made it seem like she was the most scandalously-dressed girl in the room.  
   
I reminded myself that these three girls were no different than any other student, or at least I _had_ to remind myself of that fact. I couldn't see them as anything more than young women - girls, legal though they may be - who were here to learn and I had to be ready to teach and nothing else. Clearing my throat seemed to help me up my confidence, like a lion letting out a low growl to establish dominance. Sure I was decent below, I stood from my desk and proceeded with the day.  
   
After I introduced myself to the girls, and class (as if they had forgotten me over the winter break, along with everything I had taught them the semester prior), Van gave me a delighted wave with just her fingers, Val didn't seem to care, and Viv didn't budge and inch. I felt confident that although I found Val very attractive, she seemed so disinterested in everything and everyone in the room that I had only myself to worry about. Van, however, I gave a 50/50 chance she would flirt with me. She looked the type to flirt with anyone, as much as I hate to stereotype my students. Viv, still, I couldn't peg down, but in my gut I knew she was the one to look out for the most.  
   
The class proceeded as normal. A few glances across the room and my eyes would be caught in the three new girls' stare, catching a brief glimpse of movement in their laps but never anything concrete. I told myself I was worried over nothing. My plan to coast through the year had just put me into a funk, a state of mistrust for the students and the job and, by extension, myself. I hadn't been at this job long but I knew I would never betray the trust between student and teacher, even if, with these girls, it seemed like it would be well worth the risk. God, what was happening to me? Whenever I got closer to forgetting about them and their undeniable sexuality, the further away from that goal I would end up and just start thinking about their nubile young bodies pressed up against me, writhing, bouncing, giggling and moaning. Needless to say, most of my lesson was given while I sat at my desk.  
   
After the longest 90 minutes of my life, the bell rang signaling the end of classes and time for all students to move onto their next subject. I quickly turned from the board and sat in my seat to keep myself concealed, and let out a sigh that I hoped the students would just see as my usual exasperation that came from trying to teach them simple syntax. My reprieve was short lived, however, as each girl collected their things in the slowest speed possible, waiting for everyone else to leave the room before they approached my desk. It was just me and them, now.  
   
There's five minutes given to students to get from one class to another. Five minutes where my classroom was usually empty and now five minutes I had to survive talking to these three temptresses. Vanessa, unsurprisingly, was the first to speak. Her hands pressed on my desk and she leaned forward with youthful exuberance, almost convincing me she didn't know she was flashing her considerable cleavage.  
   
"Mr. Harper, that lesson was great!" she exclaimed. She was a terrible liar, but confident at least. It was the most basic lesson I could give, and didn't contain any of my usual flair or spark. "I'm really looking forward to being in your class every day."  
   
"She's right, Mr. Harper," Vivika spoke up, hands behind her back, arched so her breasts stood a bit higher on her chest and pressed more against her blouse. Despite the sexuality that was exuding from her at record levels, she kept her proper poise going. "Isn't she, Val?" Vivika asked of her aloof friend, nudging her in her bare side.  
   
"S'alright, I guess," she murmured, her accent thick enough that I could pick it up at even such a low volume. She kept her arms crossed over her modest chest, her hips canted to the side, accentuating her dangerous curves and visibly muscled stomach.  
   
"He was more than alright, Val," Viv corrected with a glare, returning to my gaze with a smile. "He was inspiring. We really made the right choice coming here, didn't we Van?"  
   
"Uh huh, Vivi baby," she replied, dropping her usual naive school girl act and taking on a more sexually charged tone. "I'm really going to enjoy this semester," she added, pressing her arms together to push her cleavage out all the more.  
   
"I'm glad you girls enjoyed my class," I finally spoke up, thankfully my voice didn't crack like some nervous school boy. "But Vanessa, I'd like you to dress more appropriately from now on," I made sure to add. I had to show I was all business, that I was here to obey and enforce the rules.  
   
"Awww, you don't like my outfit, Mr. Harper?" she cooed sadly, standing up straight and moving her hands down her body, taking extra time to curve over her breasts and hips. "I picked it out just for you."  
   
"I'm sure you know the dress code, Ms. Smithfield," I said, using a more proper name with her to distance myself from any friendliness I could be conveying that could be misunderstood as something else.  
   
"Van," Vivika chimed in, her tone authoritative and strict, like a schoolmarm correcting a misbehaving child. "She goes by Van. Or Vanny, don't you, dear?" she asked of her friend, brushing her fingers through those blonde and blue tresses.  
   
It was like she was treating her like a pet. Viv was obviously the leader of this trio, but she was that much in charge where she could just dictate their behavior, reward and punish like you would a dog? I was getting ahead of myself, and I had to focus back on the situation at hand. "I think it's time you girls ran along, now, to your next class. You don't have much time," I reminded them.  
   
"What's the rush? We still got four minutes to get to class," Val managed to contribute with an annoyed huff. "I can do _lots_ of stuff in that amount of time, especially get to class."  
   
My god, had it only been on minute since they started talking to me? It felt like an eternity of torture, torture I was inflicting on myself by denying my most base of desires. In my peripheral I saw Van whisper something into Viv's ear, her eyes cutting my way and causing her to giggle as she continued to share secrets.  
   
"No, he's right, Van," Viv once again corrected the situation. "We should get going. We'll have plenty of time to spend with Mr. Harper later." And just like that the three girls left, putting an extra sway to their hips as they did, reminding me of what I could have if I just had the balls to take it.  
   
 _We really made the right choice in coming here_ , echoed in my head. Viv had said that, and it didn't strike me as odd until the blood was finally rushing back to my brain. Students didn't _choose_ to come to my class. It was almost a punishment for poor performance. Ideally it was to help students get back on track but even then you can't sign up for this specific class. What the hell was she talking about? Everything Viv said seemed to be laced with sexuality, hidden between the lines and nipping at my ears. My next class was coming in soon, so I had to get my head back into the game. For the rest of the day I found it hard to keep my mind on the class, and was thankful I was doing the same lecture over and over for different students as that helped me to sort of go into auto pilot while my mind wandered elsewhere.  
   
Specifically I couldn't stop thinking about Vanessa, or Vanny I should say. I imagined what it would be like to pin her down, fuck her from behind and watch her fat ass jiggle as I slapped it. She looked the type to beg for more, to want to be dominated while I savaged her teenage body. And those tits, oh my god, those tits were insane. I fantasized about doing all sorts of things to her chest, from the gentle worshiping to the feral manipulating. Those lips would fit great around my cock, I bet. So soft and wet, her tongue doing something other than talk in her ditzy tone.  
   
Then I thought of Val, thought of wiping that smug look off her face as I fucked her raw, too. Definitely going for her ass, that's for sure. Oh I was put it up on my mantle if I could. Maybe fuck her and Van together, lying on top of each other while I fucked my cock between their wet, naked, pussies. Lots of spanking for Van, that was for sure. Make it hard for her to sit down the next day.  
   
And then Viv. Viv I wanted to...wanted to...god, what was I thinking? I never had these thoughts before, not even about women I could legally have! I was a romantic, I believed in foreplay and giving back twice as much as I got from the woman, and here I was thinking like some kind of drunk frat boy! I couldn't bring myself to think of Viv that way. No, I shouldn't be thinking about any girl that way! What was wrong with me? Shaking the thoughts from my head I looked out the window while my students worked on their papers, and I saw Viv in the distanced, standing under a tree and looking directly at me. What the hell was she doing there? Even if she had a free period, why would she spend it there, looking at me from across the quad? And her smile...god, it was like she knew what I was thinking, and was utterly delighted at what she saw.  
   
After I looked away, trying to ignore her, I did my best to put those filthy thoughts out of my mind. But now instead of dominating the girls in my head, I was the one being dominated. Van sat on my lap, my cock buried deep inside of her, much to her moaning delight. Val was on my chest, grinding her wet Latin pussy into my abs while I could hear her make out with Van. Even in my fantasy I couldn't see this because Val was sitting on my face, using it as a sex toy for her to grind and ride. It was so vivid, so real, it took me fifteen minutes of thinking of naked grandmas playing baseball before I could stand up and walk out of the building to my car with some shred of dignity.  
   
Thankfully the rest of my day at home wasn't uneventful. Lonesome, but uneventful. I turned to some internet porn, worked out whatever build up I must have had, and set a personal record that night. I was confident, though, that it was out of my system. I could go back to work and everything would be normal. That was my thought until I read the text I got the next morning.  
   
Opening my phone as it buzzed, I checked the text from an unknown number. There was just one word, "soon", but there was also an attached picture. I opened it to my shock and delight. It was a close up shot of someone's breasts - who am I kidding? It was Van's breasts, I knew it right away. One arm was holding them together, naked otherwise. Between them rested a blue dildo, the tip barely poking out from beneath her huge jugs, and high enough that she could reach down with her tongue to lick it.  
   
Who knows how long I stared at it, hard as a rock beneath my sheets but afraid to do anything about it. I was broken from the spell thanks only to my alarm going off, telling me it was time to get ready for work. I tossed the phone away and rushed to the shower, taking care of myself while thinking of Olivia Wilde enjoying a popsicle. Anything other than that enticing picture of my student. Once I was dried off and spent, I fearfully approached the phone, committed to deleting the picture lest it be found by some administrator or parent. But...I couldn't. It was staring back at me, even though there were no eyes in the picture, begging me to let it live on. I couldn't keep it on my phone, though, I wasn't that crazed. So I put it on my computer, directly from the phone itself instead of just e-mailing it. The less of a trail, the better, and then deleted any trace of it from my phone. In that moment I knew this was wrong, this was a mistake, but I didn't  care. How could I destroy something of such beauty? It would be a greater crime to do that than to keep it.  
   
My class went just about how I feared. My eyes couldn't stay off the girls, who were dressed much in the way they were the day before. Van at least took some of my advice to heart and covered up more, but it didn't help me forget what her tanned tits looked like. It took an amazing amount of willpower just to keep my eyes off of her, and away from her own glance. If I locked eyes with her, I...well I was afraid of what I would see, what would be confirmed. However, although the class was tough, it was the minutes after that were the most intense.  
   
Once again the girls stayed after class. This time, however, instead of chatting me up, Val stood at the door keeping it closed and standing in the way while Val and Van approached me with confidence and vigor. Before I could question the situation, Val's dick-sucking lips were crushed against mine. There was no tongue, just a very strong kiss, meant only to distract me while she pulled down her shorts to her knees. With a nip to my lip, she spun around and sat forcefully down onto my lap.  
   
She was wearing underwear, at least, but it was a green g-string so she might as well not have been. Her shorts had left little to the imagination, but I wasn't prepared for the real thing. That dark, toned, big ass was now grinding into my lap, working my erection between her cheeks even though it remained trapped in my pants.  
   
When I finally gathered the wits to utter an objection, Van was quick to grab my head and thrust it between her breasts, where she had undone a button or two on her blouse so I was blessed with her full cleavage. What cries I had were muffled by her generous tit flesh. Amidst it all, I heard Viv speak up.  
   
"We've chosen you, Mr. Harper," she started, her voice dripping with more sexuality than what was currently happening on my lap and face. "It wasn't an easy decision, but when it came down to it, it could only be you. You should be thankful," she argued, "We're going to make your every fantasy a reality. Every dream come true," and then she paused to chuckle to herself. "Hell, even every one of your nightmares, too. But don't worry, we'll be there to hold your hand, every step of the way, Mr. Harper. Now, you better hurry, the next class will be here soon and you don't want them to see you in this state."  
   
I couldn't fight my way free of the girls, or I didn't want to. I'm sure I could overpower them, and yet there was no willpower behind that goal. She was right though. It was clear they wanted me to cum and weren't going to leave until I did. As innocent as I am in all of this, there was no way I would walk out a free man if I was caught. So, against my better judgment, and with my primal desires, I focused on what was happening. I nuzzled into those warm, supple tits, and I let Val move her practiced hips so she could grind her perfect ass into me. Quicker than usual, I came, sure enough I came. Unfortunately in my pants, but at least I came. Val stopped, and Van pulled away, letting me catch my breath and pant from the excitement and intensity of it all. I couldn't say anything, I had a million things to say and do but all I could do was watch as Val pulled her shorts back up and Van buttoned up. They left mere seconds before my next class was to arrive, and I was thankful no student, ever, was early to class. The rest of the day was spent behind my desk, of course, as there was no way to explain away the stain on the crotch of my pants.  
   
When the intensity of those five minutes faded, I thought about Viv's words. About how they had "chosen" me. What was she talking about? What were these girls up to? Whatever it was, this was no mere school girl crush where I could sit each one down and tell them I was their teacher and it could never happen. They made it abundantly clear they were playing on another level than what I could imagine and I struggled to think of how I was going to make it out to the other side in one piece.  
   
No matter what, though, this was going to be an eventful semester.


	3. Lesson 3: Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper has his first one-on-one encounter with one of the V-girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

I thought it best to call in sick the next day. No matter what my next move would be concerning the three temptresses in my class, it needed to be thought out and going back to that room would only fog my perception of things. As wrong as it was, as surreal and downright sinful (and I'm not even a religious man), I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. Perhaps I had just been without a girlfriend for too long; too wrapped up in my work that I had forgotten to have a social life and seek out relationships with women my own age. True or not, that was no excuse. There was no good way out of that situation that would have let me keep my job, of course, but morally I should have stopped it all the same. Was losing my job what was holding me back? No. It was something more primal, feral even, that kept me locked in that chair as Val gave me a lap dance and Van treated me to her cleavage.  
   
Then there was what Viv said. She didn't seem the type to say something just to rile me up, but rather chose her words deliberately and with care. That's not to say it didn't rile me up, and I'm sure that was part of her intention, but still I couldn't fathom what she said didn't have some truth behind it. I'm sure, in time, she would reveal her hand, but never all at once and never unless it suited her needs. There was something frightening about her, too powerful for a person, let alone a student, to be, and yet all she had done was flash me some knowing glances and stand idly by while her friends pleasured me.  
   
All were thoughts that plagued me when I stayed home that day. Usually a school doesn't like it when you call in sick the day before, as it leaves little time to round up a substitute, but with my class they just needed a warm body in the room to keep them from eating each other alive. I knew I needed a clearer head before I could plot my next move, to figure out how best to remove these girls from my life without raising suspicion from anyone. Sipping my coffee, I sat and watched The Price is Right, feeling like a child home sick from school, and lost myself in the mindless bidding on items.  
   
In the midst of lost time, there came a knock at my door. Snapping back to reality, I checked the time and realized it was almost 3 o'clock. I suppose game shows and peoples' court are great ways to lose yourself and ignore your troubles. I adjusted myself, ensuring I looked presentable even in my PJs, and answered the door. As quickly as I had freed myself from the snare of morning to mid-afternoon television, I was thrust back into my pending woes.  
   
Standing at the door was Vanessa, the blonde member of the triumvirate of my dilemma. "Hey there, Mr. Harper!" she exclaimed, bordering on the sweet school girl stereotype with her exuberance. "I saw you weren't in class today, and when I heard you were sick I decided to bring over something to make you feel better," she detailed, smiling brightly when she handed me a Tupperware container of unknown goods.  
   
I half expected to open the box and find nothing but condoms and sex toys, but they were just cookies. Sugar, it seemed, with frosting of various colors, some with sprinkles and others not so lucky. After examining the cookies, I turned my attention back to her, and wasn't sure how to proceed. Here was a student who had my face buried in her breasts, who had texted me a photo of those same tits, and she was acting like there was nothing amiss. This must have thrown me, as I treated the visit like it was as banal as she was pretending it was.  
   
"Uh, thank you, Ms. Smithfield," I replied. "That's very kind of you." A few awkward seconds went by, as she said nothing and I did the same. She must have been expecting me to say something else, but nothing came, so I decided to end it before it could grow more tense. "I'll...see you on Monday," I departed with, backing up into my home and closing the door - but that was not to be when she stretched her long, knee-high sock-clad, leg into the door way and caused me to stop abruptly, not wanting to harm such a delicate feature.  
   
"Wait, Mr. Harper! Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked, again treating the situation like I was being the odd one, but as fogged as my judgment was, I knew it would be inappropriate to have a student alone with me in my house, let alone one who had overstepped her bounds twice in the past. Her hand gripped the door, pushing back a bit so she could peek her head inside, offering me a smile to weaken my resolve.  
   
"I don't think that would be appropriate, Ms. Smithfield," I insisted.  
   
"Van," she replied sternly, yet losing none of the youthful innocence she was exhibiting. "And please, Mr. Harper? I just...I wanted to talk to you about...well about what happened." She pleaded, her motive shattering any remaining hope I had that the past few days were just a dream I took to be far too real. Having no other plan in mind, wasting that time watching TV and drinking coffee, I could think of no immediate reason why it would be a bad idea to talk to her, to hopefully put an end to this amicably so I wouldn't have to risk my job and reputation finding my own way out of it. Saying nothing, I offered only a nod and then backed away, pulling the door with me to allow her access to my home.  
   
She graciously accepted, sparing no time lest I change my mind about this undoubtedly bad idea. As she passed, I  noticed she was wearing some Mary Janes to go with her tall, white, stockings, going well together. Her school girl attire changed somewhat up and past her knees, where the stockings ended. As tradition dictated, she wore a plaid skirt, but this one was black and pink, and she wore a loose fitting black studded belt, purely for decoration as it rested low on one hip, supported only by her curves of her ass and hips. The rest of the stereotypical outfit was disregarded, opting out of a white blouse and instead wearing a black, frayed, t-shirt. Several sizes too small, it exposed much of her back, and when she turned as I closed the door, much of her flat stomach as well - at the center of which was a cute belly button piercing of a short chain with three charms hanging from it.  
   
When she spun around, her ponytail flipped back over her shoulder, now resting between her big, inviting, tits. The t-shirt was already too small to cover her torso completely, and she had obviously modified it to stay snug around her breasts as well. A deep cut was made at the collar, plunging downward and parting in a v-shape thanks to the strain her chest put on the fabric. A faded logo from a metal band was on the shirt, but much of it had been lost to time, washing, and her modification of the shirt. Of course, it wasn't the logo that drew eyes to her shirt. I commended myself on my strength for not staring down her shirt before when she was on the other side of my door, but then realized I was merely being foolish to have not noticed how she was dressed before I let her in. I had to remain strong, and promised myself I would end this surprise meeting as soon as it grew inappropriate (more so than it was already).  
   
"Have a seat in the living room," I instructed, eager to get her to turn back around and hide those amazing assets from my vision again. "I'm just going to put these away." As she left for the living room, I departed for the kitchen and placed the cookies on the island. I used the time mainly to catch my breath, to gain some composure before speaking to her again. I decided to enjoy one of the cookies she made while I thought of my next move. Thankfully I had not remained in my boxer briefs and nothing else that day, and instead opted for some comfy PJs that allowed me to remain warm and appropriate for impromptu guests. Admittedly the cookie was very good, so I decided to take another, and then one more for Van (and possibly myself if she turned down the offer).  
   
When I returned to the living room, Van was seated comfortably in the love seat opposite the couch where I decided to sit, but not before handing her one of her own cookies to enjoy. Perhaps not the most mature of food to have when discussing sexual misconduct between a teacher and student, but then what food was appropriate for such a talk? "So, you've come to talk about what happened?" I opened with, eager to get the discussion started lest she shy away from her decision to fess up her involvement.  
   
Sheepishly she looked down at the cookie resting in her lap, idly adjusting her skirt so it covered a bit more of her crossed legs, while she spoke. "I did, Mr. Harper. I know..." she started, giving herself the first of many pauses during her confession. "I know what I did, what _we_ did was wrong. Very, very wrong. I'm sure you must hate us. Hate me," she said, pouting, finally looking up from her lap and across the coffee table to me.  
   
"I don't hate you, Ms. Smi- Van," I replied, correcting myself with the name she preferred, keeping the discussion as comfortable as possible by giving her that much. "I am shocked at what you and your friends did, however."  
   
"I know," she returned, dropping her gaze back to her lap and then taking a small bite from the cookie. "Are you...going to turn us in? Punish us?" she asked.  
   
"I don't know, I probably will have to," I admitted, surprised by her mature reaction of accepting the outcome with a nod, but kept her eyes from looking at me. "Regardless of what I decide to do, there's no way I can have you in my class anymore."  
   
This prompted an immediate response out of her. Ice blue eyes shot up to me, looking desperate and wanting. "No!" she blurted. "Please, Mr. Harper, I know what we did was wrong but you can't kick us out of your class! It'll never happen again, I swear!" she promised, leaning forward and granting me a better view of her cleavage; but it wasn't like before, it was merely a side effect of her body language showing her displeasure with my plan of action.  
   
"Why did you even do it in the first place, Van?" I had to ask. I should have ended it there, thanked her for the cookies and the mature conversation, and escorted her out, but my own curiosity got the better of me.  
   
"It's...it's Vivika," she admitted, her voice cracking a bit before she continued. "I started hanging out with her and Van last year, during the summer, and ever since then she's made me...do things. I stopped hanging out with my other friends, I started wearing new clothes," she illustrated by tugging on her shirt, using it as an example of her change in usual attire but serving only to plunge the neckline deeper. I distracted myself with another bite of my cookie. "But I couldn't bring myself to say no to her. She just has...this way about her, you know?" Somehow, I did know. I had only known Viv for less than a week, and yet already I knew she exhibited a kind of authority uncommon in someone her age.  
   
"Did she...tell you to...do what you did, yesterday?" I asked, dancing around saying _throw my face between your creamy jugs_. She nodded and played with the frosting on the cookie, swirling her finger at it while she kept her eyes off of me. I wasn't surprised by this, and yet I kept probing. "Did you tell you to send that picture?"  
   
"What picture?" she asked, looking up, her thin brows knitted in confusion.  
   
"The picture of you, with...that toy...nevermind," I began to explain and then cowardly refused to elaborate.  
   
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You mean the picture of me with my blue dildo between my tits!" she clarified for me.  
   
"That...yes, that picture."  
   
"Well...no. That one was all me," she admitted, now looking away shyly instead of shamefully. Her eyes caught mine quickly, though, and I saw a smile had formed on her plump lips, which were stained slightly blue from the cookie she had been enjoying. "I thought it might be a good way to break the ice, y'know? Sort of say...thanks for having me in your class."  
   
I returned her earlier confused look with one of my own, awe struck at her open admittance of the act and yet her flimsy excuse as to why she did it in the first place. I was also surprised at her sudden change in demeanor, having gained more confidence and now sat upright, thrusting her chest out more and putting the tensile strength of her shirt through its greatest challenge yet. I had to gulp when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra, or if she was it was very sheer as her nipples were becoming more and more visible from under her shirt. I only hoped she didn't hear me, as I needed to maintain as much power in this situation as possible.  
   
"Whatever your reason, it was very inappropriate, Van."  
   
"Did you keep it?" she asked, smirking.  
   
"What?" I said, feigning ignorance.  
   
"Did you keep the photo I sent?" She needlessly clarified. "I hope you did. It was a good one, I know. But then, it's hard to take a bad photo of these jugs, right?" she rhetorically asked, and gazed down at her own cleavage while she thrust her tits out even more, gesturing toward them with her hands, leaving her cookie to rest on its own on her lap.  
   
"Ms. Smithfield, this is becoming very inappropriate," I barked, mustering what courage I had left. "I think you should le-" but she cut me off before I could order her out.  
   
"Van," she corrected me again, this time more sternly and annoyed than she was at the door. "My name is Van. Not Ms. Smithfield. Maybe someday Mistress, or sexpet, I haven't decided, but let's not dwell too much on the future," she continued, each word she uttered more laced with sexuality than the last. "Let's instead focus on right here, right now," she proposed, standing and taking her cookie with her as she walked around the coffee table and came toward me, coming to sit down beside me, her body turned toward me in a far too familiar fashion for a student to have with her teacher.  
   
"Van, what are you doing? I thought you came here to apolog-" again I was cut off by this blonde bombshell, this time when she pressed her frosting-stained finger against my lips.  
   
"I did come here to apologize, Mr. Harper. Well...sort of. Mostly I came by to make sure you were okay. I really was worried, Mr. Harper, when you didn't show up to class today. Sometimes when my girlfriends and I come on so strongly to a guy, they get scared off and do something stupid," she remarked, looking away while she was remembering something relevant to just that, but would not reveal what and only offered a giggle at the thought. "But I did come to apologize, just not for smothering that cute face with my cleavage." Again she gestured toward her generous assets, as if I could be confused about some other breasts she was talking about. "I wanted to say I'm sorry I wasn't the first one to make you cum, Mr. Harper. I'm sorry there wasn't enough time yesterday for me to fuck you proper."  
   
I was floored, paralyzed with fear and shock at what was transpiring. Foolishly I had thought she came to talk to me like an adult, to clear the air and possibly reach an understanding that could put the whole mess behind us and allow both of us to move forward with her lives without further complication. Having this barely legal teen press her tits into my arm, my cock threatening to betray me and me unable to hide it properly in my thin PJ bottoms, proved that I could no longer assume the best of these girls, at least not Van. While I sat, mouth agape, thinking of something to say, or some escape route out of my own house, Van played with some more of the frosting, lifting it up to her lips and sucking it off with and audible pop.  
   
"We had a contest, me and Val, to decide who would get to make you cum first," she began to explain, pausing only to scoot closer to me and to suck frosting off her finger tip. "So we figured we'd see who could make the other one cum first, me and Val I mean. Oh you should have been there, Mr. Harper! My face nestled between Val's pert, firm, ass cheeks. Her mouth latched around my pink, shaven, pussy. Mmm, it was so delicious!" she exclaimed before eating more frosting, further turning her lips blue. "But that girl has stamina, let me tell ya!" she paused her story to giggle. "You'll know that soon enough, though. I don't know if you'll be able to keep up with her! She likes to ride hard, fast, and for hours at a time. I, on the other hand..."  
   
She again paused, this time to reposition herself onto my lap, straddling me, her skirt nearly hiked up enough to expose whatever panties (or lack thereof) she was wearing. "I like to be used. I like to be thrown down, and fucked silly! I loooove to be played with, groped, squeeeeze, tasted. Everything! Just so long as you're treating me like the sex kitten I am, Mr. Harper," she finished, her explanation turning more into a proposition. "So what's it going to be, Mr. Harper? What part of my do you want to play with first?"  
   
Still I couldn't find the words, be their affirmative or negative, nothing came to me. My eyes, however, betrayed my stoicism, and briefly escaped her gaze and snapped to the cleavage that was being thrust into my face. Sure enough, she caught that.  
   
"My tits, huh? Not the most imaginative choice, but I don't blame you," she said, breaking the silence and agreeing to some pact I had just silently made against my will. The choice I had inadvertently made would have to wait, as it seemed Van was more interested in sampling my body herself, first. Those plump, frosting touched, tiers closed around my earlobe, where it was nibbled and tugged on by her perfect white teeth. Again I found myself perfectly within control, knowing I was able to throw this teenager who couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds off of my body and out the door, leaving the consequences to be sorted out later, and yet I did nothing. Although, that is a lie. I did do something - I enjoyed myself. As wracked as my mind was with thoughts of a grim future crafted by my own inability to stop this, my body was focused on the event present, too enamered with the curvy body currently writhing against it. My chest enjoyed a sampling of her breasts as they pressed into me, feeling heavy and firm. My lap was party to her hips dancing upon it, her pussy grazing against my growing erection. My hands, at Van's own direction when she grabbed and guided them, were resting comfortably just above her ass, and my pinkies were gradually moving over the hem of her skirt and gain some closer touch to where my I wanted them most.  
   
I would need a mirror to confirm the number of hickies my student gave me, but with as many times as she switched places, I'm sure there were many. Satisfied with her taste test, Van leaned back just enough to put her torso in my line of sight, and gently pulled up on the hem of her shirt. As short as it was, it didn't take long for the undersides of her tits to show, and with how gradually and teasingly she disrobed I had time to admire the flawless white flesh beneath the contrasting black shirt. Stopping short of revealing her nipples, leaving me to continue to theorize about their color, size, and placement, Van then decided to slide down my body, pushing apart my knees while she resituated to plant her own on my floor.  
   
Van looked up at me with those big blue eyes, and for a moment I saw the naive and innocent girl who greeted me at the door, the girl whom I wish had been in my class instead of this sex fiend, but I'd be lying if I said I was disappointed with the current turn of events. It wasn't hard for her to fish my cock out of my pants, thin as they are and designed to easily let the member escape for nighttime bathroom trips. I must admit I felt a swell of pride when she saw it, standing up to greet her in all its fullness and height, and I could see a glimmer of desire in her eyes - real desire, the kind that renders you free of constraints put on by society and laws, the kind I had been feeling for the last 15 minutes. She bit down on her lip, releasing it only making it fuller after she chewed on it just a bit. Standing straight, she thrust her chest forward once more, before aiming my cock with her hand between her shirt-aided cleavage.  
   
The fabric was already tight around her frame, but rolled up to stop just short of her nipples caused it to create a stronger hold, keeping her large breasts in place while she guided my dick between them. She looked elated when the head of my turgid cock appeared at the top of her cleavage, seemingly delighted it was big enough to do so. She granted me a delighted smile after she finished observing my cock move between her tit flesh, and with a wink she began her process of finally converting me to her way of thinking.  
   
Van started off slow, as if more teasing and foreplay was needed, but it was undoubtedly for the best as my willpower was tested enough as it was, keeping my seed from prematurely spilling across this teenager's tits. Up and down she moved her body, bringing herself down to sit back on her feet, and then rising up to press her crotch against the couch cushion. My dick would disappear between those large globes, only to appear briefly again before vanishing into the most delicious of crevices. I could see on her face she was beginning to lose herself to her own pleasure. The face of a wily minx was fading into that of a sex-starved slut, her mouth agape and eyes pleading up at me for more, but I could offer nothing as she was in total control. I had still not decided what to do with myself when I finally gained the willpower to move, so all actions were hers to decide until then.  
   
"Mr Harper," she moaned breathily, "your cock feels soooo good between my tits. It's so warm and thick. Mmmm, this beats having any of my toys between them." Her pace quickened, but now she just had one hand supporting her breasts, her shirt doing the rest to keep her cleavage tight. The other disappeared below where I could see, but I could surmise what it was busy doing. "Do you like having my big, juicy, firm jugs wrapped around your thick cock, Mr. Harper? Hm?"  
   
Still I could not find the words to react to the situation, even as she directly asked me a question. She was satisfied just by the look on my face, though, so words were not needed. "I thought so. Nothing beats a nice pair of teenage tits, right?" I could see her nipples growing harder, the crumpling of her shirt straightening somewhat to reveal how pebbled they had become. "I must say, I've missed having a dick between my breasts, Mr. Harper," she began to reveal. "Ever since I started hanging out with Viv and Val, I haven't had any men. Although, if I'm being honest, I never really  had a man before you..."  
   
I reacted to that statement, again without words, with my mouth more agape than it already was, surprised at such a revelation, offensive though it may be to have just assumed she was not a virgin, despite all evidence supporting.  
   
Van read me well, and stifled a laugh, pausing the tit fuck as she did and resuming shortly after as she elaborated. "Don't get too excited, Mr. Harper, I'm not a virgin," she said matter-of-factly, giving the final word a mocking tone to scoff at the notion I could for one second assume she wasn't sexual experienced. "I just meant that before you, I've only been with boys," she clarified with a huff. "So boring, y'know? They get in, they get out," she said, pumping her breasts in tandem with her verbiage. "And the second they get a hold of my tits it's spurt city! Don't get me wrong, I love having my tits coated in cum as much as the next nympho, but a girl likes to be romanced a little, y'know? Well...foreplay, I mean," she corrected, not wanting me to think she was aiming for some dinner and dancing. "Not you, though, Mr. Harper. I bet you can last allll night loooong," she again moved her breasts in rhythm with her words, giving her tits a slower drag up and down my cock as she drew out some choice words.  
   
Her wicked smiled had returned when she spoke, her focus having shifted to the one-way conversation, but as soon as she was done talking her face shifted back to that of bliss and mounting pleasure. Seeing her arm twitch, I could tell her fingers were very busy down below. Her quickening speed of her hand on herself possibly prompted her other arm to work her tits up and down faster. Her breasts were so smooth and flawless that no lubrication was needed, although I'm sure if we went any longer she would have to add some. As it was, I didn't last as long as I usually do, though apparently longer than that of her lovers before me.  
   
From between her lips she cried out with a delighted squeal when she felt the first burst erupt from deep inside her cleavage. Not wanting to miss the next one, she pushed her tits down so my cock head emerged, ready to coat the top of her breasts in my hot seed. I came more than I expected, covering her tits in the thick semen. She left my cock between her breasts while she played with the cum as she had with the frosting before, her chest making an ideal shelf to keep the cum where she needed it to be. With measured scoops of her fingers she tasted a sampling of my cum, moaning with delight as she popped her digit from between those soft tiers. "Delicious, Mr. Harper!" she complimented, and would not speak again until all the considerable substance was collected and swallowed, all the while keeping me secure in her cleavage. "Simply divine! You, sir, have earned a treat!"  
   
With that she lifted herself off of my lap, standing before me and pulling her hand from under her skirt. I was flashed only briefly by her panties, a dark color - black no doubt, but the evidence of her own arousal was clear by the moisture that had leaked onto her inner thighs. Without another word, she climbed back onto the couch, and planted her knees on the cushion and her elbows on the arm rest opposite the one I was leaning against, trying to recompose myself.  
   
Van was presenting herself like an animal in heat, her ass hoisted in the air, causing her scandalous short skirt to betray any modesty she had left and showing off her ass, the thong she was wearing cutting up between her pert cheeks, reddened slightly from dropping onto her feet while she tit fucked me. Looking over her shoulder, she saw my stillness remained and so began to wave her hips back and forth, up and down, creating a hypotonic pattern by her hips and ass, captivating me and making me forget about the world's greatest tit fuck I had just received. "You'll have to make the next move, Mr. Harper. I can't be in the driver's seat the whole time," she cooed, casting her gaze to me from over her shoulder, and then turning her head back around to face forward, waiting patiently for my next move.  
   
I was free now. I could no longer claim she was stronger than me and was pinning me down. I had just cum so my cock was softening (just barley, though) and blood rushed from one head to the other. I had my faculties back in place, all logic returning and my path was clear. I had to get up, redress myself as best I could, and throw her out. At this point it was her word against mine. She had literally consumed all evidence of my misdeed, and so this day could end on a positive note - that I was going to take back my life and focus on righting the many wrongs that had been committed by myself, her, and her cohorts. So then what I did next would betray all that.  
   
I lunged forward, hungry for her pussy, not bothering to move her panties aside as I began to suck on the fabric directly, collecting what juices of arousal had collected there from when she touched herself. She approved, no doubt, as evidenced by the moan she let out, starting at a high pitch and then becoming deeper and throatier as the surprised faded and the pleasure remained. No longer satisfied with sucking on the fabric barrier, I pulled it aside, letting it rest across one of her cheeks, pressing into the flesh to create a cleft that illustrated the plumpness of her rear. Her bare pussy exposed, I resumed my meal, hungrily lapping up the dripping juices before they could stain my couch.  
   
My hands kept her still and firmly in place, gripping her hips tightly and causing her to sway only as I readjusted myself on the couch to face my body toward her. She tasted divine, like something out of a fantasy. Of all the pussy I had eaten, there were good flavors and bad but never any I would think to swear off actual food for, and yet I was sampling something that could rival any delicious meal in recent memory. The fact that she was enjoying herself as well, writhing and gripping the arm rest tightly, causing the fabric to make an audible scratch while she dug her nails into it, made the flavor all the sweeter, and the more she got off the more of her I got to drink up.  
   
It wasn't hard finding her clit, I managed it without even looking, but only because I happened across the texture during my feeding. I focused much of my tongue work there, brushing my bottom row of teeth against it to elicit a different reaction out of her body. I was learning her body rapidly, testing what made her do what. A soft, slow, sucking of her clit caused her to ease forward, to melt into the couch with a slow and delighted moan. A quick flick of my tongue across her lips created a shudder in her body. Lightly gripping or nipping softly at her pleasure button created a stiffness in her body, lurching upward with surprise and then relaxing into her usual melted pleasure.  
   
I was too lost in the flavor and desire to tell if she came, and if so how many times, unable to differentiate her moans of continuing pleasures from her yelps of possible orgasmic high, but I knew how I would make a firm confirmation of what she's like when she's cumming. I didn't even bother to wipe the sticky residue from my face when I stood, kneeling back down soon after on the couch, remaining behind her and keeping my hands firmly planted on her hips.  
   
For the first time since I started eating her out, she turned her head to look at me, again showing me that face full of desire and want, but now there was also some surprise there. It's possible she wasn't expecting things to escalate this far so fast. In truth, I was surprised myself, and had secretly hoped I would never reach this point, but now that I was here I couldn't imagine an alternative in which I hadn't.  
   
She was definitely well lubricated, but she was still tight, thanks to her youth and experience only with "boys," as she called them. I imagined she had placed many toys inside of herself, all the same, but her insides remained firm and tight, regardless. Even with my feral hunger, I took my time easing into her, not for her own benefit but for mine. I relished the sight of her winces and lip bites each time I pushed in, so I paced myself to get as many out of her as possible. When finally her face contorted into wild pleasure, I gave in and drove myself nearly to the hilt, meeting some resistance and stalling my advancement (for now).  
   
One hand remained on her hip, while the other strode up her back and under her shirt, pushing it up her body and over her breasts. I was still not granted a full view of her delicious breasts, but at least I was saving time for later when I'm sure I would. These thoughts were not my own, at least not ones I recognized as ever having before. I had had passionate sex before, but never like this. This felt primal, this felt necessary to my and her survival.  
   
I began to pump slowly, stifling my animal desires so I could pay her back for the teasing pace she took earlier when she tit fucked me. She wanted none of this, and pushed back against me to try and quicken the pace, but I stilled her movements with my hand, firmly stalling her hips so they couldn't dictate anything. I did not have the self control she did, however, when she had my cock between her breasts, as now that I had my cock between her lips I no longer wished to wait. Who knew what strange event would happen next that could end this coupling prematurely?  
   
I began to truly fuck her. There was no love making, no coupling or any other way to nicely describe sex. I was purely and rightfully fucking her. The slapping of flesh sounded alongside the wet sounds of her pussy being filled and my cock sliding out of her, only momentarily before invading again and again. Accompanying the symphony of sex were the slaps I brought upon her ass, reddening them further, and our shared moans and groans of strong passion.  
   
Reaching forward and under, I gripped one of her huge tits, feeling the nipple press into my palm while I handled her tit, judging the weight and size to be more than satisfactory. I spied her biting into the arm rest of the couch, her body having lowered somewhat onto the cushion so she could bring her ass up higher and closer to my body. My mouth long since having departed her pussy, and my cock only making the juices flow more, her juices flowed down her thighs and dripped onto my couch, giving the fabric a memorable stain.  
   
She was calling out obscenities alongside my name, crying out to God while I plunged deeper and deeper into her, finally meeting my hips with her ass. Her moans were muffled into the arm rest, but I wanted to hear them, I wanted to know them, so like a caveman I grabbed her long pony tail and pulled back, firmly enough to prompt her to raise her head mid scream of pleasure. I knew now how her body reacted when she came, and I made sure to confirm the pattern as any good researcher would by repeating the process and observing the results. Her body would quiver, at first, very slightly which was hard to pick up on through the vigorous movements of my hips against her ass. Then her legs would straighten, as best she could in this instance, and her head would lean back, throwing her mouth skyward so she could let out a long and nearly silent moan, her voice caught in her throat.  
   
Two confirmed orgasms, and perhaps more from my oral exam of her, later and I was ready to burst myself. But, in the first moment of control since I had entered her, Van threw me back but pushing off of the arm rest and forcing me to my back against my own end of the couch. She lifted herself off my lap, showcasing all the cum that soaked our bodies, and turned to face me. As she refitted me into her slit, I focused on her big beautiful breasts. The teasing glances and handholds I had before did not do them justice now that they were in full swing (quite literally when she began to ride me). Her nipples were pink, and perfectly sized for her large tits.  
   
While I appreciated them visually, she got to enjoy them physically, hugging them close to her chest and then letting them drop with a bounce. When her hands planted on my chest, working under my shirt and pushing it up to expose my stomach but the fabric resisted further reveal, I watched as her youthful tits bounced and hopped with her movements on my lap. Her eyes were shut tight while she lost herself again to the pleasure of me inside of her, and I too began to near my own completion, having fully recovered from earlier.  
   
As I neared, she seemed intent on letting me cum inside of her, but I had some shred of logic left in my mind, so one pump away from climax I lifted up her up by the hips and let my cock pop out of her, bring her back down on my lap so my cock rested between her cheeks and erupted violently. Her body blocked any from getting on me, it all spraying against her back while she rested on my body, her tits pushing outward while all her weight was resting on my body.  
   
Her breathing slowed, her breath hot against my neck where she decided to nuzzle in. I stared up at the ceiling for awhile, long after she had gone to sleep on top of me. I thought about what I had just done, about all the consequences and pitfalls that now lay before me. How my career could now be ruined if just one more person got wise to what had happened. How I could go to jail for the next foreseeable future for having sex with a student, even if she was 18. And yet, none of that bothered me. For the first time since I had started teaching this remedial English class, I felt confident in where I was, in what I had done, and what I was going to do next. I still felt some fear about the future, knowing these girls now had a total hold on me, holding all the cards, but if it was all the same to them, I was certain I would at least enjoy the ride toward damnation.


	4. Lesson 4: Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper pays the price for accepting Vanessa's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

Of all the sensations in the world, few compare to that of waking up with a beautiful, naked, woman by your side. After a considerable dry spell, I was looking forward to feeling Vanessa lying on top of me, her considerable breasts pressed into my chest and spilling out to the sides. Before I drifted off to sleep, I wondered if she would be aroused when I awoke, perhaps even throughout our slumber, be it through the sensation of heat or moisture felt below. Regardless, I knew that waking up to a busty, naked, teen, albeit one of my students and the source of much internal conflict in my life, would somehow make it all better.  
   
Unfortunately, that was not to be. Having wished for it prior to drifting off into a nap, I was immediately aware of the lack of weight on my chest. The air in my home was cold, biting into my bare chest, my PJ shirt having been unbuttoned so Vanessa could enjoy some kisses on my person before she too fell asleep. I did, however, awaken to have my senses, other than touch, alerted.  
   
Before my eyes could adjust to the light on the ceiling, I could hear the distinct sound of flesh being hit. A smacking sound rather than a violent thud, so either someone was being slapped or spanked, and since Vanessa was clearly not on my person as I expected, I suspected she was involved. That just begged the question - who else was now in my home?  
   
Answered almost immediately after being asked, a new sound was heard, that of a woman clearing her throat. For whatever reason, this alerted me to sit up more than the sound of someone being hit, either for pleasure or punishment, and with my eyes dilated I could clearly see who else was in the room with me.  
   
Standing at the end of the couch where my feet lay, Val glared at me with crossed arms over her humble chest. Unlike Vanessa who had clearly changed up her outfit from the day prior, Val had on the same clothes, or at least the same kind of outfit: her green jersey pulled up into a knot under her breasts, exposing her taut and firm tummy, and a pair of dark green track shorts that exposed her legs until they vanished behind the arm rest of the couch.  
   
Valentina looked mad, but then in the short time I had known her she always looked mad. Certainly I should have something, least of all to address her attitude but more so to address what she was doing in my house. Yet the words didn't come. Even with her comparatively diminutive height and mass, her piercing green eyes were able to paralyze me. I didn't know what I had done to warrant such ire from her, but she was certainly not adverse to being open with it, and soon she became vocal of it too.  
   
"You hear that?" she sharply asked, one hand moving to her wide hip and the other reaching back to point down the hall to the source of the slapping sound. "That's your fault! You should know better!" she scolded. She wasn't wrong, I don't think, but it was still surreal to be lectured on behavior by the same girl who yesterday was grinding into my lap to completion.  
   
Her yelling, brief as it was, alerted the other parties down the hall and caused the smacking of skin to stop. Emerging from my bedroom came Vivika and Vanessa, one clearly holding dominating power over the other. Vivika was wearing what can only be described as an S&M dominatrix outfit. Black corset, panties stockings, garter belt, high heels, and elbow-length gloves - all shiny and form hugging. Vanessa hadn't been given a chance to dress after our romp, and in fact was wearing even less, but still not nothing. Clasped around her neck was a black choker that was linked to a thin black leash carried by Vivika, leading her along while Vanessa crawled on hands and knees.  
   
"Nonsense, Val, he didn't know," Vivika corrected, Val having already turned around when she heard the commotion in the back stop. My focus was torn between the dom and her sub coming down the short hallway and Val's impeccable ass, ready to rip free of her thin shorts. "This was Vanessa's fault, and we all know it."  
   
I knew the event the must have been talking about, namely Vanessa coming to my home hours earlier and seducing me, and while she played no small part in the exchange, I wasn't innocent either, and yet Vivika's tone made it sound like I was a naive child and shouldn't be held accountable for my misdeeds. Finally in the room, Vivika stopped to stand beside Val, Vanessa still on her knees but was now at least sitting up some, but not sitting. Her makeup was runny, pulled down by her tears which left her eyes puffy and red. I felt bad for her, I truly did.  
   
"Bullshit!" Val objected. "He could have turned her away! He could have stopped it!" She was right, 100% right. What assurance I had that I was moving in the right direction was completely shattered when Valentina stated the obvious. And then Vivika did what she could to piece it back together.  
   
"Come now, would you be able to say 'no' to this face?" she queried, leaning down and holding Vanessa by the chin and lifting her face, all pouty and red, to Val. "Besides, Vanessa knows the rules," she added with a finishing tone, ending the debate then and there, although Val didn't seem terribly pleased with the outcome. "But if you still feel the scales of justice are unbalanced, why not take your frustrations out on Mr. Harper?"  
   
As if the prospect of being a punching bag wasn't alarming enough, Val's vindicated and delighted face struck true fear into my heart. I had no idea what she intended to do, but her approach told me it would be in my best interest to put a stop to this right now.  
   
"Now hold o-" I started, but the wind was knocked out of me when Val leaped the remaining distance between us and landed squarely on my stomach, her left knee landing at the center of my chest but was moved to my right so she could be straddling me proper. Before I could recover, Val grabbed my wrists and placed them at the small of my back, using her weight pressed onto my torso to pin them there.  
   
"Oh shut up, Mr. Harper," she rudely said, yet politely addressed me as Mr. Harper. "You'll enjoy this, you perverted dog," she added with a wicked smile, and the first smile I had seen her with. It was enough to make me wish she still looked angry with me.  
   
While sitting on my belly, Val undid the knot of her shirt and then removed it entirely, immediately exposing her unburdened breasts. As I had deduced on our first meeting, hers were not the largest, certainly not amongst her gothic trio here, but they could easily fill my hands (were they free to do so). Her skin was so gorgeous and flawless, pulled tight against the muscles gained through her athletic pursuits, and seemed to glow around her rounded and sweet tits. Sure enough, her love for piercings at her face and belly button continued to her nipples, and between each dark pebble was a silver barbell. Along with her piercings were many tattoos. Most were up her arms in the form of sleeves, but a few were found just at the undersides of her perky breasts. Before I could accurately tell what each was, she started moving again on top of me, and that stole most of my attention.  
   
Val was doing her best to keep me pinned but also work her shorts off her body. A difficult task, made all the more so challenging given the backing of the couch eliminating some range of motion for her left leg. Still, this just meant she was grinding, inadvertently (I assumed), against my bare chest and stomach, and I'd be lying if I said I hated that. While she busied herself with that chore, through the corner of my eye I saw Vivika was finally moving, relocating to the large arm chair that complimented the sofa opposite its location.  
   
Vivika's copper eyes never left my sight. Her movements were so confident and exact she didn't even need to look where she was going or reaching to be certain she would achieve her goals, both minor and major. Those creamy thighs parted, flashing that black triangle of fabric and daring me to throw Val off of me so I could rush over to her and ravish her body. The view as blocked, however, when Vanessa's leash was tugged and the blonde crawled between her master's legs; so not necessarily a decrease in pleasurable sights, especially when I saw Van's reddened and plump ass rise up slightly when her hands ran up along Vivika's thighs. Yet still my viewing pleasure was not a choice I was permitted for long.  
   
Val had managed to work her shorts, and possibly her panties (I hadn't bothered to look if she was wearing anything before she started to ascend my body), and was now moving to sit elsewhere - specifically my face. Before doing so, she came to rest her ass on the arm rest at my head, and peered down at me while she kept me pinned with her incredibly strong legs and feet still in sneakers. She said nothing, at least not with words, but spoke volumes with her sinister smile and wave of her hand saying "farewell," and then just like that she slid off of the arm rest and came to rest her crotch and ass on my head.  
   
Like Vanessa before her, Val had a heavenly scent, though one uniquely all her own. I hesitate to say it was "spicy," but there was definitely a quality of sharpness. Keeping me pinned with her hands on my stomach, Van seemed to be leaning forward down the length of my body, better positioning herself so her bare pussy was completely on my face. There was no firm grip of her, so her flattened palms would slide down my abdomen while she rocked against my head, using my facial features like stimulating toys. Several times her digits would slip into the hem of my pants, but as soon as that happened she pulled back and planted her hands back just below my rib cage. My cock stirred throughout this oral session, and twice it managed to pop free of the loose slit at the front of my pants, and both times Val demonstrated her disinterest in returning the pleasure I was seemingly giving to her and tucked it away to be hidden again.  
   
The Latina terror was moaning loud enough for me to hear even with her thighs pressed against my ears, yet her pleasure was derived purely from her own actions as I had done nothing to move my mouth against her. In an act of defiance I had kept my lips sealed, although her scent and juices forming on my lips and nose were tempting me to coax more out of her. "Get to work, puta! Vamanos!" she ordered, lifting her hips off of my head just enough to make sure I heard her. I also heard Vivika, in the middle of her own moans, scold Val for her rude comment, to which she growled and corrected herself with "Fine, get to work, _Mr. Harper_." I did my best to turn my head to see Vivika, her own pleasure sounding so enticing I desperately wanted to see more, but what little I could turn my head did me no favors with Val's thick and powerful thighs blocking my view, and soon her bare crotch did the same.  
   
Still I resisted the urge to increase her pleasure with my mouth, but when her verbal demands didn't convince me, she pinched one of my nipples. I'm sure in another situation, with better control, that might actually feel good, but when Val started to twist it, still managing to keep my pinned with her other hand against my center mass, I was forced to open my mouth in protest. Without missing a beat, Val pressed herself more firmly against my face, and once her pussy  lips met my tongue she relented on my chest.  
   
Resigned to my fate, I decided to play along, as I was already in the thick of it and reminded myself that a few hours ago I had done far more under far less convincing, so why back out now? Certainly there were a myriad of reasons as to why I should continue to resist, to back out, but none of them could speak over the volume of my screaming-for-touch cock, and in the back of my mind I must have thought that if I got her off she would return the favor.  
   
Exploring her lips with my mouth was an enlightening experience. Still more piercings were found, this time one seemed to be in her clit, or possibly just the hood, but certainly in that area as when I finally found it (working upside down does make it harder, y'know) the unmistakable texture of smooth metal was there, too.  
   
Now she was gaining far more enjoyment from our encounter, her hips twisting and rolling on my head, pressing it further into the couch cushions without any regard for my own comfort and, possibly, safety.  The fiery punk was offering no moment to catch my breath, so I had to seize any opportunity to gain a quick inhale of fresh air (albeit laced with the scent of sex), specifically when her gyrations moved her hips off of my face just enough to do so.  
   
Perhaps if my hands were free, I could use them to throw her off and re-establish some control of the situation. Yet, with my sex-addled mind, certainly I would just grab two handfuls of her tight posterior and drive her crotch more aggressively against my face. There was pain, to be sure, but it felt necessary to acquire the enjoyment I was feeling, and so it was ignored, at least, or at most it was transferred into more pleasure. The wildness of it all, the feral feeling of such aggressive sexuality went hand-in-hand with pain and so to have none of that would seem odd. Discomfort came, of course. As skilled as Val was, she wasn't showing concern for keeping me comfortable; so my ears reddened when her thighs squeezed against them, my nose was bent left and right when she rocked her hips, and my jaw was growing sore from all the work she was putting me through. At one point I thought I might lose consciousness  from the little oxygen I was getting, which was only being nullified by the juices flowing into my mouth, nearly choking me.  
   
In the thrill and intensity of it all, I can't quite explain how she maneuvered herself to now be sitting forward, her ass at my chin and my eyes now free to look up the long expanse of her muscular stomach, past her perky tits, and to her glowing face. From the outside I'm sure it looked like a UFC move; so quick and exact, twisting her body around while never once pulling her skin off of mine. Continuing her wrestling maneuver, she locked her legs behind my head, first lifting it up so it was snug between her thighs. Her ankles locked against one another at my back lifted my torso up some, just enough so my hands were free. If there was any plan of escape that involved my hands being freed, it wouldn't have accounted for this change in position, and I genuinely feared she could knocked me out with a deliberate flexing of her thigh muscles.  
   
Val peered down at me, her lips and eyebrows twisted to give her a look of curiosity, her body making no movement. Then I realized I had stopped moving my lips and tongue against her nethers, and testing the theory I started up again to see if she would start moving. Sure enough, she had been waiting for me to bring her to another orgasm, a second or third I wasn't sure as my mind was focused on staying alive rather than analyzing her body spasms.  
   
It was easier to see her pleasure now that I could see her face. Once I resumed my oral examination of her pussy, she chewed on her lower lip, careful not to catch her lip piercing between her teeth, and as I grew bolder her pouty tiers parted entirely and a throaty moan eased up her throat and past her pierced tongue, which was dragged along her upper lip before she started to lean back.  
   
I found her hands on my stomach again when she leaned her body back, still keeping my head secure between her strong legs. I lost sight of her face now, unfortunately. Mixing with her own, I could hear Vivika moaning over to my left, still enthralled with whatever it was Vanessa was doing to her. I did my best to turn my attention to her, struggling to get at least a peripheral view of the scene, but when my head moved too far against one of Val's thighs, she snapped me back to attention with that deliberate flexing of her muscles I previously feared could knock me out, and with no desire to test that theory I relented to keep my focus on Val's privates.  
   
With my hands free, I clasped them at her hips, keeping them steady so she wouldn't spasm and knock my neck out of sorts. I could feel her stomach muscles tensing and relaxing while she writhed on top of me. Wanting to explore more, my hands slid up the expanse of her tummy, tracing every valley and mountain of her muscles as the shifted against her taunt and dark skin. Continuing forward, they soon got that handful  of her breasts I had wondered about, and delighted in feeling the contrast of her real flesh with the metal of her piercings. She was keeping herself steady with her own hands, so she couldn't bat away my own or urge them on with her touch, but her moans told me she was enjoying the friendly touch.  
   
As wonderful as her perky tits were, I wanted desperately now to feel that amazing ass that swayed into my classroom days ago. Dragging my digits down her back, I slipped my palms under her ass, lifting if from resting on my throat and chest. Heavenly, that's how it felt. Just as Vanessa's breasts had been something divine in their creation, Val's ass was something out of a fantasy. Soft, pliable, and yet firm and strong. Large, yet not overbearing of the rest of her body.  
   
There wasn't much I could do to appreciate her ass at this awkward angle. Squeezing it was difficult, but not impossible. Spanking, however, was not going to happen, much to my dismay, but barring some event that took this girls out of my lives I was certain there would be another opportunity to do just that. I was losing myself to the thought of keeping this girls in my life, not changing at all this relationship they had forged with me. I was constantly ping-ponging between continuing this adventure or cutting it short, yet as time went on I found myself more and more in the former camp, visiting the notion of this being wrong less and less.  
   
When she came, I learned for certain I hadn't really made her cum before; perhaps a mini-orgasm, but nothing like what I had witnessed then. I watched as her body shook and all her toned muscles stiffened and locked, flexing against her flesh when her body stiffened. Prior to this, she had been panting and moaning more heavily and quite frequently, losing all control she might have been trying to hold onto. I also learned that Val was a squirter, a fact she made me quite familiar with when she started to rapidly manipulate her pierced clit and blasted my mouth and jaw with copious amounts of juices. As if I wasn't worried about drowning in her fluids before, I was now. Thankfully, once her high ended, she relaxed her entire body, dropping herself to lay across my body and release my head from her thigh prison. I coughed up my fair share of fluids, and breathed heavily the now copious amount of air I was privileged to. Val didn't seem to care, she was too busy smiling blissfully in her post-climax stupor.  
   
In no rush to wake her up, rather enjoying not having Val being so rough and aggressive for once, I looked over to see the scene with Vivika and Vanessa, but saw that I had missed their show as well. Vivika was still sitting on the chair, but now Van had joined her, sitting in her lap and making out with the dominating redhead. My mouth went agape when I saw Viv reach down between her legs, Van's legs obstructing my view, and brought her clearly wet fingers up to Van's lips, soon sharing in the process of cleaning them off with their mouths. God I envied Vanessa.  
   
Breaking the spell, Vivika caught my stare and penetrated my vision with her own dominating glare. Smiling, she kept Vanessa on her lap and directed her to continue her loving kissing but now at her neck so she could speak.  
   
"My my, you survived," she said proudly. "Val has knocked a few lovers out with her aggressive play style, haven't you, Val?" she asked to the nearly-sleeping Latina, who could only offer a grunt and a dismissive wave so she could get back to relaxing. "And I suppose I should tell you why I was so upset with Vanessa here," she started, petting the blonde's head. "We have a very strict way of doing things, about how to go about...doing things with you, Mr. Harper," Vivika started to explain, "and Vanessa, sweet and eager girl she is, skipped a few steps and slept with you without permission. So of course you understand we had to punish her, much to Val's disagreement. She's a tad protective of our newest member," she said almost secretly, as if Val couldn't hear her, although Val didn't budge so either she couldn't or didn't care.  
   
"A shame, too. I had so many delightful things planned for you," she said, defeated. "We were going to work our way up to sleeping with you, of course, but we needed to have you earn that. I guess you just really struck a chord with Vanessa," she added with a giggle. "She's new, she'll learn. And so will you, Mr. Harper. Make no mistake; everything that happens to you is within our control," she revealed with a firmer tone. "But that doesn't mean you won't enjoy it! Oh I'm quite certain you'll be in a constant state of ecstasy, Mr. Harper. But with this recent hiccup, we're going to have to change up the plan a bit. Needless to say, we're going to have to bring you back down a bit after the delight of fucking this blonde bombshell, so I'm sorry but that erection of yours that's digging into Val's back will have to be taken care of  by yourself," Vivika stated, giving a shrug of her shoulders.  
   
"Vivika, whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to stop," I finally spoke up.  
   
"I know exactly what I'm doing, Mr. Harper, and I won't stop. I don' t think you really want us to, though, do you, Mr. Harper?"  
   
In truth, I don't think I did want them to stop. I think I just said those words out of reflex, at out some obligation to my profession and code of ethics that had been with me for so long. Partially, I also had  no idea what else to say. Even if I was 100% on board with this plan of hers, how I would I respond to all this information she was giving me?  
   
"I don't...I don't want you to get hurt," is all I could think to say, relying on cliché phrases as if I was in a default setting and couldn't form my own thoughts effectively enough.  
   
This amused her, causing her to laugh, and even though it was directed at me it was still a beautiful, and haunting, laugh. "You're so sweet, Mr. Harper! Oh I knew you were the right one, I just knew it," she cryptically replied with at the end of her bemused laughter. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. In fact, don't worry about yourself, either. We're going to take perfect care of you, Mr. Harper. We take very good care of our property."  
   
Property. Any sense of equality that might have still lingered in this relationship was utterly dashed with that simple word. I think she saw me as something of a pet, at best. Something to play with, and care for, but not someone of equal standing. And in truth, I doubt I was even close to standing on her level anymore. With the conversation clearly over, Vivika helped Vanessa off her lap and pulled up her panties. I didn't even get a glance at her bare privates when she stood up. Vanessa once again blocked my way, and Vivika had turned to pull up her panties, keeping her leg angled in such a way to block my view. She was playing this well, keeping the most delicious bits about her hidden from my view to further perpetuate the mystery of her nude form. Val, too, got up, stretching as if awoken from a long nap, and pulled on her shirt while still sitting on my chest, getting up only to pull on her shorts, her outfit barely covering up her flesh. Vanessa, having left when Viv got up, came back from my bedroom fully dressed and in much higher spirits than when she last exited that room.  
   
"We'll see you on Monday, Mr. Harper," Vivika departed with, adding a blown kiss to punctuate the goodbye, to which the other two girls mimicked (Van with some sincerity and Val with a bit of mockery in the sweet gesture). "Enjoy your weekend alone, Mr. Harper," Val added before closing the door behind her, laying down more mystery to their actions and motivations.


	5. Lesson 5: Pay Attention in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper finds it difficult to focus on his class when he gets an interesting message on his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

True to their word, the girls kept their distance from me for the next two days. However, I don't think they did this out of mercy. The mind creates worse tortures for you than reality could ever put in, and Saturday and Sunday were filled with such dreadful visions. Certainly my path to ruin would be paved with many earthly pleasures, but downfall was set in stone, I was certain. With no conceivable way out of my predicament, I had granted myself some enjoyment of the delights they offered me, but I was still acutely aware of the inevitable future I faced.  
   
Whenever I tried to think of some way to worm my way out of the quandary I was in, my thoughts immediately latched themselves back onto the girls' bodies, and the things they could do with them, specifically to my body. When I thought of quitting my job, I thought of Vanessa finding me in my new work, dressed in clothing as black as it was revealing. She got past security under the lie that she was my daughter, and as soon as she made it to my cubicle she slid under my desk and got to work sucking my dick until I could no longer keep my cool and alerted the whole office to my sexual misdeeds with an exaggerated groan.  
   
I thought of actually threatening the girls with violence if they didn't relent, and even in this brief fantasy Val was able to overpower me, wrestling me to the ground and grappling me with her powerful legs. She assaulted my neck and ear with kisses and bites until finally I gave in and used my free hand not to try and pry myself loose but instead to grope her as she was groping me.  
   
One planned involved just leaving the town all together. Move back home to Massachusetts. Even in my own imagination that wouldn't work, because somehow Vivika was already there, waiting for me in my bed just as I had left it when I left home after high school. My fantasies of here could only get so lurid as I had still not seen her naked, and hadn't so much as held hands, so perhaps that's why I burned so hotly for her. I desperately wanted to see her in all her sexual glory and make her mine. More than I wanted the dreaded day of getting fired and imprisoned to not be a reality I wanted to throw her against the wall and ravage her for days and nights on end. Somehow, a part of me was committed to the idea that if I was going to go to prison for having sex with these girls, 18 though they all were, I was going to have sex with Vivika at least once.  
   
My head finally cleared when I couldn't masturbate another minute; I had spent the whole weekend becoming spent myself. I came to the conclusion that first and foremost I had to eliminate any chance for them to be seen with me at school. In my own home I had more control, but in the classroom there were too many eyes, too many variables. So, as I didn't want to quit my job (not yet) I had to get them out of my class. A task easier said than done, as no student ever got out of the remedial classes, especially not a senior class. As I said, it was a prison sentence, just meant to keep them occupied and within the school walls until the school year ended. It would take a special request, but given how new the girls were to my class, I was sure I could convince the principal that they were added by mistake. It may not be too late.  
   
Monday morning came and I was at the school as soon as the secretary was there to unlock the doors. Mr. Daley, the principal, wasn't in yet but that just gave me time to prepare. Jack Daley was once an up and coming star teacher. Valedictorian in high school, graduated suma cum lade in college, and winner of many teaching awards. The photos of him from high school football games and accepting awards and commendations early in his career showed that he was once a very handsome man. Once. Now, as I knew him, he looked so defeated. They say that taking on an administrative job will do that to you. The pay is substantially better, and many agree to become a principal for the chance to affect real change in the schools, but they are always bound by red tape.  
   
As I read up on all the accomplishments he had documented in his office, Jack came in, with a coffee stain on his shirt and the remainder in a foam cup. His once thick black hair had receded and thinned, and his posture was not at all what you would expect from a former football star. His clothes were expensive, I'm sure, but he couldn't coordinate for shit and so even with all the finer fabrics he looked like hell.  
   
"Harper, what do you want?" he asked, already annoyed, no doubt due to the early hour and the week just now starting.  
   
"I wanted to talk to you about moving some of my students to another class," I explained right away, certain he wasn't in the mood to mince words.  
   
"Move them where? You teach remedial Senior English. That's the end of the line, Harper," he needlessly explained before sitting in his tall, posh, brown leather chair, sinking into it as if he had no intention of ever getting back up. I decided to stand, hold some kind of dominant pose to hopefully better my chances.  
   
"I have enough students as it is, Daley," I started with, imagining the bullet points in my head as I had listed them hours prior.  
   
"You and every other teacher."  
   
"They're disruptive, and rude, and they hinder the learning of everyone else in the class!" I lied. He shrugged and sipped his coffee at the first two descriptors, not at all surprised by the behavior I was claimed they were exhibiting. He actually cracked a smile and spilled a bit more coffee on his shirt, without a care, when he snorted at the last point.  
   
"Fucking Christ, Harper, 'hinder the learning'?" he repeated my words back to me, making sure he heard it right. "What learning do you think is going on in there? I know you're idealistic, but you and I both know those kids are waiting out the clock. I suggest you do the same," he suggested, his faded eyes looking up at his own clock on the wall.  
   
"Come on, Jack," I began to plead, finally sitting; maybe being more submissive would flatter him and I could get my way then. "I didn't make a fuss when you changed me to this class, and I promise this will be the last time you see me in here like this if you just move these students."  
   
Apparently my abrupt plan worked, and I could see a tinge of life return to the middle-aged man's eyes. Pleased with my show of humility and begging, he sat up in his chair, reveling in his power, and finally started giving me more attention than the stain on his shirt. "Fine, fine. Just give me the names and I'll find somewhere for them to wait out the year."  
   
"Thank you, Jack, this is such a relief," I overplayed, sinking into my chair like he once had. He gestured in the air to hurry me along, and not wanting him to change his mind, I immediately gave him the names. "It should be easy, they're the most recent additions. Pellegrino, Smithfield, and Briarheart."  
   
Daley had begun jotting down some information, moving the process along immediately, but dropped his pen immediately upon hearing the names. Instead of sinking back into his seat, he actually stood up. "I'm sorry, Harper, but I can't help you," he started to explain, moving toward the door and getting ready to show me out. "Those girls were put into your class because they couldn't perform to our standards in their other classes. You'll just have to bite the bullet."  
   
"What? What does that change? Of course that's why they were put into my class," I whined, trying to dissect his argument, for whatever good that would do, "but you seemed willing to move them all the same just five seconds ago."  
   
"I don't have to explain myself to you, Harper!" he barked, and for a moment I saw a glimpse of what I think the old Daley used to be like - powerful and assertive and confident in his domain. "Now get back to your classroom. We're done here."  
   
Defeated, I left the room. I opened my mouth to plead, but the way Daley stood, the way he stared, told me it would do nothing but bring me further misery. I was surprised by his outburst, by his show of authority; I hadn't accounted for the spine. But as I left, when I really got a look at his eyes, it wasn't confidence he was exuding, it was fear. Not of me, certainly not, but of whomever put those girls in my class, of that I was certain.  
   
Unable to affect any change, I went back to my class and prepared for what I was sure would be a trying day. At the very least, I only had the girls in my class for 90 minutes a day. An hour before lunch, and then thirty minutes after. This scheduling had always annoyed me, as it broke up my lesson plans and prevented a solid flow from beginning to end, but I had grown to appreciate the break from the girls' antics, brief as it was. So while their presence didn't fill my day, my thoughts were constantly of them. Not only their nature, but the traits I more shallowly admired. Vanessa's heaving and heavy breasts, the same breasts I was able to enjoy days prior. Valentina's marble sculpted ass and legs, which barely more than 48 hours ago were seated on my body, using my face for pleasure. And Vivika's...well, everything about Vivika. I pondered what I would do when she finally approached me for sex, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist long. Maybe to get it over with, eliminate any remaining mystery her body held for me, maybe because I had become infatuated with her teenage frame. Either way, I knew I had no power over that girl.  
   
Soon enough, the period came where the girls were in my class. One by one they entered, always arriving just before the late bell rung. Once again they sat in the front, Vivika in the middle, and Vanessa and Val on her left and right, respectively. They sat so courteously, so proper and looking eager to learn. I remember praying my students, in this specific class, would show me that kind of attention and respect, and now I had come to fear it.  
   
They let me get on with my lesson without incident, and as I felt my guard drop, they immediately pounced. I spotted Vanessa, first, in no small part due to the deep cleavage she continued to sport despite the numerous times I had sent her to the office due to the dress code violation. Playing with the fleshy valley, Vanessa was dipping her blue pen in and out, in and out, up and down, up and down, between her tightly confined tits. Each pass put the pen deeper and deeper, until finally it vanished completely  between her globes.  
   
I snapped my attention away, catching myself before I stammered further with my lesson, as if the other students were paying attention, anyway. The hard pass of my vision from Vanessa, past Vivika, landed on Val.  Like Van, Val was playing with her school supplies, but her item of choice was a clear plastic, neon green, ruler. A somewhat juvenile choice for a high school student, but when I saw what she had planned for it, I understood. At first she was idly dragging it along her arms and neck, but when she spotted my eyes on her she changed course. Smirking devilishly, her lip ring straining against her plump lips, she started to drag the edge of the ruler down her chest, between her perky tits, tugging at the collar of her jersey. The sports shirt didn't get way to expose her breasts completely, but enough was shown for me to know she wasn't wearing a bra. The path didn't stop there, and so the ruler popped past the restraints of the shirt and continued to trace along the shadowed contours of her abdominal muscles. I had noticed how short her shorts were, both up the leg and down her hips, when she entered the room, but now she was just purposefully illustrating the point by running the measuring device along the hems at her waist and her legs. Like her shirt, she pulled against the fabric of her clothing with the ruler, only to have the shorts win out and snap back into place before I was shown too much. Her destination reached, finally. Delicate fingers began to pull the ruler back, and then released so the plastic slapped against her toned leg. She winced, I think, at least her body jerked initially. I wasn't watching her face, admittedly. A few more slaps and she had grown accustomed to the pain as now she wasn't wincing, but rather relaxing into the rhythm and spreading her legs. Her crotch, clothed as it was, exposed , she started repeating the slapping action between her legs, once again causing her to jump in her seat, but the way she bit her lip (I had to see her face, finally, to make sure she was okay) told me she was enjoying it.  
   
Risking complete meltdown, I turned my gaze to Vivika to see which learning material she was using to violate her body. Once more, Vi showed her complete control over me with just the most minor of actions. What caught my eye was the way Vi was pressing her red painted nail against her plump, juicy, crimson lips. Parted slight, as if she were frozen mid gasp, I could just barely make out the pure whiteness of her teeth behind those ruby tiers. Once she saw me, the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk, and the lips parted further. The agile muscle slithered out and dragged itself along her lips, moistening them further and giving another layer of sheen to her lovely lips. I nearly lost it when she caught her lower lip underneath her teeth, biting down gently and further demonstrating the fullness of the tiers. Somehow my eyes caught themselves watching her finger, and followed it as it departed those gorgeous lips being gently devoured by her ivory canine. Down the finger flowed, tracing over her breasts and sliding along the smooth expanse of her flat tummy. Hidden it became when it tucked itself away into her pants, and as she was about to pop the top button on those tight leather confines, the lunch bell rang.  
   
Alarmed, I fell back into my chair mid-stammering-sentence and without a word the students shot up from their seats just as quickly as I fell and headed out the door to get their lunch. The girls sauntered up to my desk, hips swaying in near unison to capture my gaze and distract me from telling them off.  
   
"We missed you, Mr. Harper," Vanessa started.  
   
"Yea, the weekend just wasn't as fun without you, Mr. Harper," Valentina added.  
   
"But we still found our own fun, Mr. Harper," Vivika finished. "Didn't we girls." Van and Val nodded in agreement, looking at each other mischievously and betraying any mystery to what _fun_ she was referring to. "We look forward to spending time with you again, Mr. Harper. In fact, we're _very_ excited," she added, and reached over to Val without even looking, plunging her hand into the front of her shorts. The fabric pulled down, and where it not for her hand in the way I'm sure I would have seen Val's unshaven sex again. Val gasped while Viv played, and Van giggled. Vanessa joined in the fun, popping the top button off of Vivika's tight pants and tugging the zipper down just enough to she too could start fingering her friend. In no position to leave Vanessa out, Val caught her breath and reached across Vivika, while she played, and eagerly snuck her hand under Van's skirt, working her sex with her nimble digits.  
   
They didn't take long, as I soon learned they got what they needed almost immediately. All girls pulled their hands free, each with glistening fingers. As they left the room, after adjusting their skirts, shorts, and pants, respectively, they dragged their wet index and middle fingers across my agape lips and pressed the tips against my tongue, letting me sample all their flavors. After they left, and with a gulp, I immediately opened up my laptop and began working on a new seating chart.  
   
Lunch was over, and one by one my students returned, and into their seats they sank, ready to nap off their meals. As always, the last ones in were Vanessa, Valentina...but no Vivika. Given their impact on my days, I noticed her absence immediately. When I asked the girls about this, they just smiled and said that she had gone home early, complaining of a stomach ache. I found this to be dubious, even if it were any other student, but at least that meant one less distraction.  
   
Opening the second half of the period, I assigned the new seats, much to my students' disappointment, but they would find that most of the seating hadn't changed - it was just the V girls who would be shuffled around. Vanessa I placed in the back, behind a rather tall student so I wouldn't be subjected to the sight of her breasts. Valentina was went to the back as well, on the opposite side of the room from Van. I suspected they would object, but never did their faces belay any sort of feeling of loss.  
   
The rest of the lesson began normally, specifically with me talking to a room of students who had no interest in what I had to say and I was just running out the clock. Early into my resumed lesson, I heard a notice pop up on my laptop - I had received a request for a video chat. I bring my own laptop to work as the schools' computers tend to be sluggish and uncooperative. Apologizing to the class for the interruption, I was about to close the computer when I caught Val's look. She stared me down and shook her head slowly, telling me not to ignore the message. Curiosity always was to be the downfall of man.  
   
Putting my laptop on mute, I casually accepted the request and tried to resume my lesson as if I had turned off the notice and it wouldn't be a further distraction. What a lie that turned out to be. Immediately the picture came up and I saw that Vivika had indeed gone home, just not her own. I recognized the scene immediately as my own bedroom, with Vivika sitting comfortably on my bed and her own (no doubt) laptop resting on the dresser across from her.  
   
Vivika crawled along the bed, still dressed in her dark clothes from before lunch, and began to scrawl on a piece of paper. She must have known I would turn the sound off, and came prepared. Finished, she held up the paper which read "First off, don't turn off this chat. If the feed dies, I'll call Van and Val and they will make the rest of the class a nightmare for you." Satisfied I had read it all, she started writing again, then holding up a new piece that read "You don't have to do anything, just continue on with your lesson as your normally would. I'll do everything." She winked when she caught my eyes looking up from the paper and to her scheming face.  
   
What choice did I have? I certainly couldn't end the class prematurely, and I couldn't just leave the room, and I feared whatever plan she had for Van and Val to make my life more of a hell than it already was. So, I resumed my lecture, a bit shaky at first, but it didn't raise any suspicions.  
   
Vivika slid off the bed, and stood before the camera, just back far enough to keep her body from her knees to her head, in frame. I assume there was music playing now, as she began to dance to a melody I couldn't hear. It was almost impossible to keep my eyes off the screen, but I had to look back to the class every so often to both look like I was still engaged with the lesson and assure myself no one was wise to what I was watching.  
   
She started slow, as these dances tend to begin. I grew jealous of her hands, as they led to flow along her swaying hips, over her generous breasts, and coursing through her thick mane of red hair. It was hard to maintain my lesson and attention on the screen, but somehow I managed. Vi again chewed on her lower lip, when she wasn't keeping her lips parted in a silent gasp. She bent down to come in close to the camera for only a moment so I could watch as her tongue dragged teasingly across her lips, just as she had done in my class earlier. Standing erect again, she tugged on her pants to show off some of her tummy, but mostly the area just above her pelvic region. With a pop I could hear in my own head, the button at the top of her pants released and the zipper was tugged down tantalizing slow.  
   
Back to my bed she walked, exaggerating the sway in her hips while she did. Keeping her back to me, she slowly bent forward, bracing her hands on the mattress so she could wave her ass at me as if to beckon me to her - as if I could leave my desk at that moment. Delicate fingers hooked into the hem and slowly tugged the leather pants down. She stood with her side to the camera, to show off how much her ass jutted back while she undressed. The pants were so tight that they pressed into her flesh, causing her cheeks to bulge out over the hem as it was dragged over her them. She was at least wearing panties, so I had time before I completely lost my mind. Yet the red lacy garments barely allowed me much reprieve with how little they covered.  
   
My mouth went dry while I watched her long white legs pull out from the puddle of black leather that formed on the floor. While I would have to confirm in person, it looked like her legs were completely smooth and free of any errant marks or blemishes. Standing with legs akimbo, she bent at the waist again, dragging her hands up her legs and keeping her eyes locked on the camera, smirking while she did. When her digits reached the bottom of her (somewhat) conservative corset, she began popping the buttons, working bottom to top.  
   
Each button that released allowed more pale flesh to be revealed, and I saw her flat tummy rock left and right to the music. When the final latch was undone, her breasts, though confined in a strapless red bra, were revealed to me. Immediately I paused the lecture and told the students to read from a random page in their texts for the remaining time. Some did, some didn't, I didn't care either way so long as I was allowed to sit in my chair and pretend like I was typing up a new lesson plan they would ignore. I heard Van and Val giggle at this behavior, knowing full well my true motivations.  
   
My mouth went dry when she approached the camera again. Leaning forward, she showed off her perfect cleavage. While not as big as Van's breasts, they were more than a handful, as she demonstrated by cupping and thrusting them forward. There was a delightful bounce to them when she released. Craning the camera up, she stood over the laptop like a giantess, looking down at the lens, her breasts nearly obscuring her mischievous smile. The latch behind her came undone, and the red cups fell onto the camera.  
   
The picture was restored when she moved the laptop again, aiming it as it had been before. She was walking back to the bed now, her bare back exposed to me and I cursed myself for not being able to see her young, perky, tits. I was granted my wish when she turned back, falling to sit on the edge of the bed and cupping her bare tits again. Those perfect pale teardrops sat high on her chest, with dark nipples at their center.  
   
She did everything to her own breasts that I wished I could do. She groped them, squeezed them, bounced them in her palm and lifted them by her nipples only to drop them back down. Now I wanted to do more than what she could on her own. I wanted to taste them, fuck them, worship them. She broke away only to wrap herself around the tall bedpost, treating it like a stripper pole. Up and down she ground her pelvis into the post, then turning around to bring her ass up against the post again.  
   
Once more Vi approached the camera, and again adjusted it so now her clothed pussy was center of the frame. Hooking her thumbs into her straps at her hips, she began to tug them down, slowly, and bending forward while she did. While the sight was obscured, I couldn't complain because it was her supple breasts that were taking up the view now. Even her ruby lips managed to get into the shot.  
   
Slowly she stood back up, dragging the panties long her leg and finally showing me her sex. So pink and perfect, lips puffed slightly from her arousal. A well groomed patch of hair above the slit, which she played with delicately before running her finger tips over her nether lips. She was close enough so I could see the dew begin to form on her fingers and lips from the teasing, and I like to think she had lost some control and was moaning throughout. one hand continued to play while another reached out of shot to grab something. It came back holding a red sex toy, a vibrator I believe. I knew what was coming next, so I check the status of my class to make sure they weren't eyeing me suspiciously.  
   
Assured in my safety from being caught, I pressed on, watching while Vivika was now moving the laptop with her onto the bed and sitting it between her far-parted thighs. First she panned the camera upwards so I could watch her tease and taste the toy, sucking on it and dragging it across her lips. Then she played it against her breasts, her nipples, and again lost it between her lips. The camera was returned to watch her sex, and the six-inch toy was teasingly rolled along her thighs and over her clit. I could see her legs trembling as time went on.  
   
I nearly audibly gasped when the toy was sunk into her sex, parting her now red lips, only be pulled out and then pushed back in. She paused her show to grab something from the bedside table. It looked to be a cord, and when she plugged it into one end of the toy and the other into the laptop, I knew it was a USB cable. She hadn't the materials at her reach to write me another note, so instead she gestured downward. I was confused, but she persisted, growing impatient until I understood. Checking my desk drawer, I found a small device with a knob and its own USB cable.  
   
Excitedly, yet cautious, I plugged it into my laptop. I saw a notice on the task bar that a program was now running. When had she had time to install something on my computer? The connection was made, and a light glowed on what I now knew was a remote. Tentatively I reached from the knob, and slowly turned it from 0 to 1. With the toy stuffed back into her, it obviously was having a new effect and caused her body to jump, only to settle back into the pillows and blankets she rested against.  
   
One of her hands kept the toy steady inside of her as I pushed the device to 2, while another played with her trembling breast. Eagerly, I pushed the remote to 3, which caused her to jerk suddenly, so much so that I fearfully returned it to 2. After a few more minutes, I felt confident enough to turn it back to 3, much to her shaking delight. The toy was placed deep enough inside her that even its vibrations wouldn't loose it, so she could now use both hands to play with herself. Squeezing her inner thighs and breasts. Occasionally a hand would travel upward and soon return to play with her clit.  
   
Even without sound, I knew when she had came, reading her body language. The laptop shook violently while she convulsed and twisted on the bed. Once it had passed, she readjusted the laptop to sit upright again and pan to her face. Her hair was slightly disheveled, some strands stuck to her sweaty forehead. The toy was pulled into the shot, dragged along by the cable. Tilting her head back, she held the vibrator above her open mouth like a cat with a mouse. She teased it with her tongue before slowly lowering it into her dark mouth. Her lips closed midway around the toy, and pulled it back out, cleaning it of her fresh juices. The toy returned to her mouth, and again she closed it around the midpoint but this time she began to push it further into her wet cavern, until it completely vanished, leaving only the cable hanging out between her lips. She pulled it out again, now completely cleaned from her sexual fun.  
   
She pushed the laptop back slowly, with her foot, until it rested far enough away to bring her completely in frame. Vivika looked so inviting, so perfect. She was made for sex, pure and simple, and for a brief time I no longer felt unlucky to have had these girls throw themselves at me. I felt blessed. With a brief wave, she said her goodbyes and closed the top of her laptop with her foot. Just as she did, the bell rang, dismissing the students to their next class. Van and Val said nothing to me as they left, just smiled and laughed to themselves as I was unable to stand and lead my students out of the class as I usually did.  
   
At the end of the day, I raced home to see if she was still there, but of course she wasn't. Instead all she had left for me were her panties, the toy, and a sweet smelling stain on my blankets.


	6. Lesson 6: Creative Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper reads over a dark and salacious story turned in by one of his students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

   
It had become clear to me that getting the girls out of my life would be very difficult, possibly dangerous, task. Not once, but twice at least one of them had entered my home without my knowing, the latest event when I wasn't even present (although I was witness to the events that went on in my bedroom). As pleasurable as both invasions were, I wasn't so naive to think they would stay at this level forever. Sooner rather than later, the girls would ramp up their involvement in my life, bring me into more risky behaviors and eventually I would be caught or worse. So the first step was removing them from my class, a feat I had failed in achieving by speaking with Mr. Daley, the principal, but there are higher ranks to speak to in the world of school administration, such as the superintendant. More research into how to make that happen would need to be done, as I highly doubted I could just walk into the superintendant's office like I had with Daley. Still, it was a route worth pursuing, as I had heard this new superintendant was the person to speak to in order to get things done.  
   
I was plotting my next move as I graded papers. After a point, a teacher can more or less double task when grading papers, even ones like the short stories I was grading now. Improper grammar and syntax would jump out at a trained eye, and after so many red marks I knew what grade to give. Perhaps it would have done the students' a better favor if I were to actually read through all their prose and thoughts as some may hope I would, but I could barely spare the focus. One paper did demand my attention, however.  
   
I had come across Vivika's paper, and I don't know why the prospect of reading what was on her mind sent a chill up my spine, but as I would find I was not wrong in being anxious. The assignment was an open-ended writing prompt, just something for the students more so to practice proper sentence structure than share their unique thoughts. It no doubt would have been better to  give more restrictions, force the student to work within the confines and get creative rather than have so much free range that they become intimidated by the endless possibilities, but I didn't think that would be an issue for my students.  
   
Vivika's handwriting was immaculate, elegant and obviously practiced. It was like reading from an old manuscript, from the days before the printing press. She titled it "Intruder," and I shuddered to think it was about how she broke into my home, either time. From the first paragraph I could tell this was an entirely different event she was describing, although whether or not it was fiction I could not yet tell, and I dreaded my name appearing anywhere else besides where it was at the top of the paper, along with the date and class number.  
   
 _The night is not black, not really. When the sun leaves, and the lights dim, yes there is a darkness, a looming shadow that casts itself over a world we understand and leaves a landscape of mysteries, horrors, and delights alike, but it's not black. The night is blue. Different shades of dark and light, affected by the moon and its many phases, sometimes hidden by clouds, wispy or thick. The night is not black, it is blue, but that creature, that creature is black._  
   
 _No, perhaps not even black. Black is too easy to understand, too familiar and common. It's a shade, half of a binary world, along with white. The creature that visited her is darker than that, darker than anything she had ever known or have come to know since then. Make no mistake, he's not evil from this darkness. The shadowy presence is a product of necessity. This creature must be shrouded, be hidden. Its existence is based in things we do not allow ourselves to see so it must remain unseen. But that night, that blue, seductive night, she saw it._  
   
 _She was alone in my bed, as she had been every night before then, and few nights since. She was no doubt a woman, fully matured in her body, lusciously full, but lacked the spirit to treat her body as obscenely as men would wish to see. She was innocent and naive. Afraid. Yet, as she would learn, she was just merely waiting for the right teacher._  
   
 _When he came upon her, she was afraid, but with a blackened finger to his lips he silenced her, like a spell, and calmed my heart. The blood had already pumped through her. She blushes  easily with her pale skin, and the red shone out against her cheeks and the tops of her breasts. They heaved, trying to leap from her sheer negligee, which did nothing to obscure their size and form. He enjoyed them, cupped them in ebony hands. Fingers, almost like claws, pressed into the milky flesh and palmed the pebbles beneath satin._  
   
 _She mewed in such a way that spoke of her vulnerability and pleasure in equal measures. His long tongue slithered out between moist lips and encircled her freed nipples. He managed a grip with just his wet muscle, and pulled up on her breast, pulling and pulling until the woman gave him the octave he craved and he released. The blankets pushed aside, her long legs pushed and pulled at the fitted sheets, tugging them loose from the corners. Around his hips she locked herself, desperately pulling him closer, begging for a new intrusion. Obviously, he was suited just fine with the foreplay, cackling against her full tit, amused by desperation._  
   
 _A creature of pleasure can't ignore pleas for more for long, however. Those ebony-stained digits dragged down her torso, cutting into the fabric and letting it naturally part to expose her quivering stomach. Her wish was fulfilled by his expert fingers. His blue and black body moved, sliding to her left and resting by her side while he worked. His lips suckled at her ear lobe while her lips pulled on his fingers below. Pale white thighs were spread obscenely, exposing the sexual skills being practiced on her. Her legs would close only when she cried out at her loudest. At her cries, the puddle-stain she bounced her ass upon would grow wider from her juices._  
   
 _While he watched, he grew. It was not her body that aroused him, it was watching her fall deeper and deeper into a sexual frenzy. More than enough for any woman lay against her thigh. She could no longer form any new words of desire, he pulled himself from out of her and slowly sucked the juices off one finger, savoring them before sharing his other two, wet, fingers with her. Happily she tasted, obviously knowing herself in that way for the first time._  
   
 _With inhuman speed and grace, he moved her, laying her on her stomach, facing the foot of the bed. Gripping her hair, he pulled up, forcing her to look at the mirror by her bedroom door. She gasped at the sight. When her hips rose to meet him, what she saw did not deter her desire. The creature admired his reflection, his muscles illuminated by the moonlight; crowded and rising against his pale blue flesh. After moving a strand of long dark hair from his face, he admired himself once more with those glowing blue eyes, and then entered her._  
   
 _Instantly she came again, soaking his hips as they pounded against her ass. She wanted to lay her chest against the bare mattress, but he pulled her back up, so her large breasts would jump with her movements. He wanted her to watch herself in the mirror, see how her body moved and reacted to a sensual touch, and understand what a body like hers was for. No doubt he also wanted to watch himself, to view himself dominating this one fragile thing and witness her steady descent into her new perverted nature._  
   
 _Though kneeling, the creature of the night was in no means a submissive pose. The bruised hand prints on her creamy hips and thighs, matching the red marks on her buttock, were testament to his control of the situation and the new worshipper to his cult of sex. Back straight, he seemed to be angling himself to the moonlight to better admire himself in the mirror. Flesh was blue like the night, but his hands were black, like his feet. It was as if he had plunged his hands into a deep, dark, oil; if he had, it had been done so quickly that the liquid splashed against his forearms and shins, creating a creeping pattern from his wrists and ankles and upward, gradually disappearing the further from his digits it rose._  
   
 _Her hips leapt back against his with more ferocity than he was giving her, but this was not a being to be outdone. The more she delivered to him, the more he rose to meet her challenge and bring her to new heights of pleasure. Arms and legs weak from the constant barrage of orgasms, she collapsed onto her stomach. Gripping the edge of the bed, she did what she could to brace her body for his continuous onslaught, but could do nothing for her own state of mind. Drool passed from the corner of her lips, only some lapped back up by her lulling tongue._  
   
 _As if an act of mercy, he pulled free of her, letting her body rest, albeit momentarily. Flipping her onto her back, he settled back down between her legs and quickly began his feast on her sex. Drinking in all of her juices, both in and out of her body, and running his hands over her flesh. His mysterious eyes looking at her face, when it was not obstructed by her considerable chest._  
   
 _Now not only his hands enjoyed her body, but her own as well. From her thighs to her stomach to her breasts and her neck, she explored herself anew in ways she had once actively shunned as being filthy and perverse. What nectar that wasn't lapped up with the demon between her thighs was transferred to her own lips and enjoyed with many moans and utterance of curses and praises alike._  
   
 _Once more he found himself inside her, his hips bought back to meet hers. Legs lifted up to rest against his broad chest and defined abdominals. Ankles locked behind his head when it lowered to watch her caress her writhing body. Upon yet another countless orgasm, he himself shuddered and released himself inside of her. Her eyes shot open wide. Lips parted in silent scream. She was being filled, completely and utterly, unknowingly to a degree she would never feel from another lover again._  
   
 _While she lay there panting, eyes glassy and lips smiling, he came off the bed with an ease that spoke none of the vigorous stamina he must have exerted over the last countless climaxes and screams. Before he exited back into the shadows, he looked to the mirror by the bedroom door, and then past it to the door itself, and smiled. He aimed that white, almost fanged, grin at me. I, who had stood in the doorway, and watched the whole scene unfold. He, who had enjoyed the fruits of my mismanaged labor. My mother, who lay changed forever on the bed, still catching her breath. And with a crack of his thin tail, he vanished._  
   
A powerful passage indeed. When I had pulled myself from the trance it put me in, I grinned at the evidence I was now holding. This vulgar piece would be a surefire way to get Vivika removed not only from my class, but possibly the school entirely. I did not bother to grade it, or any other papers, that night. I wanted it to be fresh when I handed it to Daley the following day.  
   
Daley, once again, would be an unwitting partner in my crusade.. I had brought the essay to him first thing in the morning. I sat there, trying to hide my smile and play the part of the concerned teacher who only wanted to see Vivika held accountable for her actions and to get the help she needed. I was surprised he had read through the whole thing. I imagined at the first sight of the word "breast" he would blush, shove the paper back to me, and pick up the phone. Yet he sat, transfixed as I was, and when he finished he readjusted himself in his chair and addressed me.  
   
"I don't really see what the problem here is, Mr. Harper," he said, his voice cracking at first.  
   
"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, dropping my act of concerned educator and speaking with honest shock. "This is filth! Pornographic filth! By one of your students!" I embellished a bit my outrage with the content. "You can't possibly be okay with this!"  
   
"Come now, Mr. Harper," he started, trying to calm me with his tone. "This is just how the kids talk nowadays. What with your Twilight and  your Fifty Shades and your sexting, this is just the norm for kids today. I'll admit the content is not...ideal for a student, though. Certainly not extreme enough for you to have come in here this morning."  
   
I could give no response other than my agape silence.  
   
"In fact, I would think you should be happy. This student's work is not bad. A lot better than what the students in that class tend to turn in, as I understand it," he went on to explain, and that's when I formulated my next idea. I did in fact have evidence to help get her out of my class, but it just wasn't the content I thought I would need.  
   
"You're right, yes you're right. This student, as well as Vanessa and Valentina, have been showing some great promise in my class. I was shocked by the content, but the structure is leagues ahead of anyone else in the class," I conceded, putting back on an act to further my goals. "although Valentina and Vanessa are doing better, as well," I made sure to amend, not wanting _just_ Vivika out of my class. "These girls are showing some real improvement," I explained, my tone becoming more positive with each thought. "In fact, they may not need my class anymore." I wanted to go on, to say they should be moved back into the regular classroom, but I didn't want to sound demanding, not like last time.  
   
"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves, Mr. Harper. It's still late in the school year; moving students back after this time is rare," he reminded me. He could see the defeat forming on my face, and with some empathy he sighed and said, "But it's not unheard of. I'll keep an eye on the situation, see what I can do. I wouldn't want you to have too much on your plate with your class."  
   
I left the office with a new sense of hope. I felt I finally had them. Their removal wouldn't be immediate, nor would their being out of my class solve all my problems, but at least I would be able to get some real work done. Too often any attempts at actual teaching were interrupted by a dip in cleavage or flash of panties.  
   
The next few days I gave the class relatively easy assignments. Somehow most were still flying under the average, but the progress of the class didn't concern me. As soon as the girls' papers came my way, I passed them with flying colors. Once Daley saw my grade book, he'd see how much better the girls were doing and how little they needed my instruction.  
   
One day, I returned to class after lunch to find Vanessa missing. This time, I made sure to keep my laptop closed. Once again, the girls proved to be one step ahead of me. The moment I sat down behind my desk, I felt deft hands working near my crotch. Nearly leaping out of my chair with a start, I saw the blonde beauty hidden under my desk, smiling up at me. I played the shock off, for the class, like I had seen a mouse, which unfortunately go them riled up too. I managed to calm them all down as my own heart beat raced faster and faster. Vanessa was sparing no seconds getting my cock out of my pants.  
   
Throughout the class I had to teach while sitting at my desk. While I went over the lesson, Vanessa dragged her tongue over my flesh. Always avoiding the head. Once my shaft was soaked in her saliva, she took the engorged helmet and played with it between her lips. I could feel those eyes of hers on me, watching my face as I did my best to keep my composure and not let on what was happening below.  
   
At one point her hands and lips left me, the cool air running across my wet flesh. I made the mistake of looking down under my desk, curious why she had stopped. Now she was trying to work buttoned shirt open. Some trouble was to be had in the cramped space, and she even bumped her head on the wood above her. I had to play that off with a cough. A weak ploy, but I doubted any of the students suspected there was a busty bimbo below my desk, taking a break from a blowjob to wrestle her tits out of her shirt. All except two.  
   
Clearly she wanted to turn the blowjob into a titjob, but the cramped quarters did not allow for that. With a huff, she returned to enveloping my cock with her lips and tongue, and instead played with her tits rather than wrapping them around me. When she grabbed my hand with slick fingers and pulled it to her sticky nipple, I could tell she had been playing with herself. Now I too was playing with her. Palming her heavy tit, pinching and pulling her erect nipple. How did an 18 year old manage to get such perfect breasts? No, not breasts. Breasts feed children. She had tits. Tits were purely for pleasure. And these considerable melons were all about giving and receiving pleasure.  
  
  
While class was dismissing, I filled her mouth and throat with my seed. Not a drop was wasted, her lips never leaving my rod until my hips stop lurching up to meet her face. As the noise of the departing class faded into the hallway, I could hear her give a final gulp of her meal. Clear of witnesses, I slid my chair back and begged her to emerge from under my desk.  
   
Standing between me and my papers, she covered herself back up and wiped her plump lips clean with her tongue. "Thanks for the meal, Mr. Harper," she cooed, rubbing her exposed belly. "I missed lunch." She departed to meet Vivika and Val who were waiting for her outside my door.  
   
Another day, I was walking down the hall, ready to hit up the teacher's lounge to have lunch. Suddenly, I was grabbed and yanked into another room. Science classrooms are always the easiest to identify, with the equipment lining the walls and the long black tables filling the middle of the space. The room was empty, save for me and Valentina, my captor.  
   
"What the hell are you doing?" I pointlessly asked as I was dragged over to one of the smooth black tables.  
   
"I have a game coming up in an hour, and I need to get ready," she explained, as if that would clear up any of the questions I obviously had.  
   
"So then shouldn't you be practicing? On the field, in the locker room? Something like that?"  
   
She huffed, blowing a long bang from in front of her pierced and annoyed face. "I don't need anything like that. What I need is to get fucked."  
   
My silence clearly told her of my confusion.  
   
"Before every game, I make myself come." I licked my lips at the thought of her in the locker room, stretched out on a bench, a toy buried deep inside.  "Today, like an idiot, I left my dildo at home," she went on to explain, turning her back to me and then yanking her shorts down to her knees. Bent over the table, she displayed her naked and wet pussy, demanding to be used.  
   
"Well, come on!" she demanded. "I don't know how much longer this room is going to be free, so you better work fast." Perhaps I could have ran, but I suspected there could be a chance either or both of the remaining V-girls were at the doors; not to guard from someone coming in, but to keep me from leaving. And truthfully, I didn't want to leave, not after seeing her brown slit welcoming me.  
   
I only got to be inside her pussy for a few minutes. Then she pushed me back, slicked her fingers into herself, and then worked the juices into her asshole. Foolishly I tried to put myself back into her pussy. She cursed me, and corrected my path to her wet asshole. "Let's go! I'm tired of not having a cock in my ass," she crudely stated.  
   
Twice as tight as her pussy, it took me awhile to build up the pace and rhythm she was demanding from me. She wanted it hard, fast, and rough. I was happy to oblige after she called me a dumb asshole for the 50th time. I slapped her ass as I fucked it, and pulled her short hair when her moans were interrupted by insults. She laughed at this. Licking her lips and teeth, she looked back over her shoulder at me, egging me on further.  
   
Ready to come, I tried to pull out, but she stopped me. She knew the difference between pulling out with the intent to push back, and pulling out to leave her empty. Val started gyrating her hips against me, my cock inside of her to the hilt, and soon enough I came inside of her. Spent and still, she started to rub her pussy vigorously, no doubt working her pierced clit so she could come. I think the idea of having me cum in her ass is what gave her the spark she needed.  
   
Finally pulled out, she pulled her shorts back up before the first escaping drop could make it past her pert cheeks. She wanted to play with me inside of her. She gave her ass a shake and giggled at the feeling before spanking it just once. "Thanks, Mr. Harper. I think I'm going to play one of my best games yet, now," she said in a tone far sweeter than what she had been yelling at me with before.  As I read in the school paper, she did indeed play a fantastic game. I worried about the precedent this would set with us, now. Athletes can be very superstitious, and any actions taken before a great game have to be repeated to get the same success.  
   
After a week from my initial visit with Mr. Daley, he came to visit me. I hadn't expected him to come so soon, or really at all. I wanted another week of grades to show him, as I didn't want to seem too eager to get the girls out of my class (though I was).  
   
"Mr. Harper, do you have a moment?" he asked, standing in the doorway and waiting for me to confirm my free time before he came in.  
   
"Of course, what can I do for you?"  
   
"It's about the grades of those three girls you wanted me to keep an eye on."  
   
"Yes of course. I was going to send you a copy of my grade book next week. They've really shown a lot of improvement," I eagerly explained.  
   
"Yes, well, I don't think that will be necessary," he told me, matching my confused look with one of concern. "I've been looking at the work myself, actually. I wanted to see just how they were improving. What areas of the subject they were showing most promise in."  
   
I was confused by his forward actions, taking the initiative to actually go over their work rather than just read the percentages. Still, I was confident their work would speak for itself. "Yes, and?" I lead him to continue.  
   
"Mr. Harper, I know you want these girls to succeed, but this is hardly the way to do it," he cryptically put.  
   
"What are you talking about?"  
   
"Have you even looked at their assignments? I'm not an English teacher, Mr. Harper, but even I know when a student has failed an assignment like these," he accused, putting an example down on my desk. It was a photo copied assignment he made. At the top was my passing grade I had given Vanessa. Throughout the paper, however, were numerous red marks he had made where he saw errors. What a fool I was. "And she's not the only one. Valentina and Vivika have also shown considerable decline in their assignments," he went on to prove with more work he had lifted from my books and made copies of.  
   
I stared, dumbfounded at the scene. Not at how poorly the girls were doing, but how foolish I had been to get so careless. I should have gone through their papers, read over every answer. I should have given them written assignments, not these worksheets. At least then I could have fudged the definition of "correct," been more subjective so I would have a case to pass them no matter the answers. Instead I thought worksheets, designed for middle schoolers, would be so easily answered that I would assure their passing of the assignment. Clearly, they saw through this, and tanked almost every question.  
   
"This certainly doesn't look good, Mr. Harper," Daley said when I was half way through the evidence. "But you're a good teacher, so I'm going to assume you were just eager to see these girls do well, but this clearly isn't the way to do it."  
   
I couldn't reply. My mind was too busy thinking of how I could weasel my way out of this, how to explain how they really had passed the assignments and really should be moved onto another class, but I was coming up empty. Then Daley floored me for a second time.  
   
"In fact, I think these girls could do with some after school tutoring," he started, and my heart sank into my stomach, knowing what was to come next. "And to make up for this obvious oversight, I think you should be the one to tutor them."  
 


	7. Lesson 7: After-School Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper is forced to conduct a private tutoring session with the V-Girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

They left me alone most of the day, at least, prior to the tutoring session I had been sentenced to lead. Oh sure, they wore provocative clothing. Corsets, torn t-shirts, skirts and tight pants. A bra strap peeking out, the hem of panties barely shown but highly visible; the bright pink contrasting with the pitch black pants. Still, there was no unnecessary bending over, facing me or otherwise. No suggestively nibbling and sucking on fingers and pens. Certainly no being pulled into a janitor's closet for a quick release. In fact, other than answering for roll call, they seemed to ignore me completely. If I was lucky, they didn't even know about the tutoring session (maybe Daley assumed I would inform them) and, if I was really lucky, they will have gotten bored of me and the anxiety nightmare I had been living would be over.  
   
I am not lucky. At least not in the way I was hoping.  
   
With the school nearly empty, I waited in my room for the girls to show up to the tutoring session. I was committed to leave if they were even a minute late. Wear some guise that I was teaching them a lesson in punctuality. A perk of being a teacher is doing something out of the ordinary under the pretense of teaching a valuable lesson. The moment the red second hand slapped itself onto the 12, and the hour was five, they showed up. I hadn't a chance to grab my bag and leave.  
   
One by one they filed in. Their eyes catching mine and never let go as the girls took their seats at the front of the class. They had changed their outfits from earlier, which had been plenty revealing already but it looks like they wanted to do a little more. Vanessa's t-shirt was a size or two too small, allowing her generous chest to stand prominently. Her light blue bra stood out against the darker shade of her shirt, and showed through the various rips and tears (no doubt intentionally) that peeled her shirt to near ribbons. Her matching thong panties rode up along her wide hips, rising from the low hem of her otherwise modest blue jeans - though they too had their own share of holes in the fabric, showing off her skin.  
   
While Vanessa was showcasing her best attributes, so was Van with her outfit. Her perky and athletic body was poured into those black leather pants. Green flames embroidered into the legs reached up toward her ass, which struggled to not pop the tight stitching keeping her clothes together. The hem was so low that her pelvic area was almost shown, and just the hint of the crack of her ass was. A short cropped top that hung a couple of inches past her pierced and obviously braless tits. The whole outfit added so little modesty that I had to wonder if there was any point to just not showing up naked.  
   
Vivika, as always, dressed more modestly, but in her modesty she carried an allure that added more to her sexuality. Skirt and corset, both mixes of deep reds and black. Her clothing accentuating her rounded curves. Fitted so they would give a glimpse of her more intimate areas but hide them away the instant your eyes lingered too long. Since I had seen her naked, I had hoped some of the mystery would wear off and her enchantment over me would fade. The way her dark stockings on her legs and arms drew my eyes to her breasts and thighs convinced me I was more entranced than ever.  
   
I stood immediately after they sat. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of becoming erect and being forced to lecture them from my seat. "Look, you know you're being here is unnecessary," I started in a firm tone. "There's no reason to pretend you're here to learn so let's just wait out the clock and go out separate ways." I punctuated the statement by setting the egg timer for 60 minutes - exactly how long I was meant to tutor them.  
   
"You're right, Mr. Harper," Vivika spoke up with more confidence than I myself was able to muster. "We're not here to learn. We're here to fuck." I did my best to stare her down, keep my eyes locked to her emerald glare, but I could feel my resolve faltering. She was approaching me, now, but I kept my eyes on her. I knew if I moved them away from her for a moment I would get lost in her beautiful body.  
   
Before I realized what was happening, Viv was standing right in front of me. My determination to keep my eyes on hers had only allowed her to put another spell on me. Just as I thought of a retort, something to send her back to her seat and reestablish some dominance, her lips were upon me. My god her lips were divine. Heaven sent. Or hell. I guess I would know by the end of all this to whom credit was due. It's odd that I got to see her naked, got to see her masturbate, before I kissed her but then what about my situation has been normal so far?  
   
I'd like to say I fought back, that I at least resisted, but I didn't. After the first few sparks from her lips, I was all over her. My hands grabbed at her curves and pulled her to me. I grabbed her leg and raised it up against my hip, fingers sliding under her stocking. I heard giggling, amused by my weakness, but I didn't care. The moment my hand touched the first slight curve to her ass, I fell back onto my chair, without Vivika. My hands braced my fall by grabbing the arm rests, and then they were cuffed there. To my right, Vanessa had cuffed one wrist with a fuzzy blue pair of cuffs. To my left, Val took care of the other wrist with a bare metal set.  
   
All three stood around me, looking down at me, with knowing smirks. Their collective perfumes mixed together around me, creating a cocktail of sensuous scents. "Now, Mr. Harper, we're going to use our time wisely and you're going to sit there and watch. Or don't, if you can manage," Vivika posed, her last statement causing her friends to laugh. "We're very inclusive, though, Mr. Harper," she started back up, now leaning forward with her hands on my bound wrists. "If you want to join us, all you need to do is ask," she punctuated by licking her lips slowly, tempting me with what I had for only a fleeting moment. "But," she said, standing back up as her tone changed, "If you make it the full hour without participating, well I guess that means you really don't want us around. So I promise that we'll all leave you alone, if you can do that." With the terms set, she made a gesture of crossing her heart, and Van and Val mimicked immediately after.  
   
"We don't want you getting uncomfortable while you wait, Mr. Harper," Vanessa offered from between my knees, while she rested on her own. As she had numerous times before, Van pulled down the fly of my pants and wrestled out my cock, letting it rest soft on my thigh. Seemingly by instinct she made a move to taste the freed part of my anatomy, but Val stopped her.  
   
"Nuh uh, 'nessa," Val scolded, stopping her approach with a hand to the blonde's chin. "If he wants to play, he has to ask," she continued after turning Van's face toward her. After seeing the busty girl pout, Val smiled and joined her between my legs. "If you have to put something in your mouth, how about this?" she offered, then sealed her green-painted lips onto Van's plumper tiers. Inches from my cock they made out. Lips smacking, tongues sliding, teeth nibbling. My legs were pushed further apart by their writhing bodies so they had more room to caress one another. While the scene escalated, Van's hands squeezing Val's ass greedily and Val returning the groping to Van's breasts, Viv worked on destroying what was left of my resolve.  
   
"It's impossible to look away, isn't it?" she whispered hotly against my ear. Her voice was low, sexual and seductive. "They really are passionate for each other. You know it was Val who introduced Van to me," she started to explain while massaging my chest with her left hand. "Before, I tried getting Vanessa to join me, be with me, but she wasn't interested. Can you believe that? Then Val came along. She was an easy get, so desperate for a good lay. Someone who could keep up with her. All the boys in this school tap out so quickly, and I think some are even afraid of how aggressive she  can be." Her story was accompanied by a score of moans and the wet sounds of intense kissing, near my lap. "Val was able to convince Van to be with us, easily. I don't know what she did, but I think Van just needed to be treated like a slut. Don't you think so?" she rhetorically asked. "I went about it all wrong. Trying to seduce Van, take it slow, let her come to me. But Val, mmm, she just pounced on her right away. Funny thing is, she wasn't a slut before she met Val. In fact, she was a virgin! Shocking, I know, but true. A body made for sin, locked behind an unsure heart. I had the pleasure of watching Val break every one of her cherries." Now her sentences were framed by kisses and nibbles to my ear.  
   
"Maybe it's not fair to call her a _slut_. She doesn't sleep around, after all. Just Val and I. And you, of course. Then again, her appetite is insatiable," Viv moaned into my ear when Van's shirt came off. "You don't want to deprive this girl of your hard cock, do you? Poor thing is desperate for sex, and I don't think Val and I can give her all she needs anymore. She definitely has an oral fixation, don't you agree?" she asked, watching, with me, Val's left nipple piercing disappear between Vanessa's lips.  
   
"But if Vanessa has an oral fixation, then Val is definitely stuck in the anal stage, wouldn't you agree?" She asked, obviously referring to when I fucked her in the ass a few days ago. "Sometimes I think she works out so much and got into sports just to tone up that perfect ass of hers. Art like that should be appreciated, respected. Mmm, one of my favorite things to do is shove my face between her tan cheeks and eat out her asshole while Van sucks on her pretty pierced pussy," Viv lewdly revealed, her breath becoming hotter and more rapid against my ear and neck.  
   
"What about you?" I spoke up. The sudden interaction caused her to stop, though Vanessa and Val were lost in their own world and didn't react. "What's your _modus operandi_?"  
   
"Me? Well, I get off on seeing others in extreme pleasure," she answered, licking my neck from nape to just below my ear, "and pain," she added with a sharp bite to my lobe. I tensed up, but wasn't in enough pain to cry out. Then her right hand came up and dragged damp fingers along the right and left sides of my neck. With a snap of her fingers, the other two girls stopped and looked up at me. First at my cock, and then to my neck, where they latched their lips onto the wet spots Viv had put there with her fingers.  
   
Vanessa pressed her bare breasts against my shoulder, and Val used her tongue and lip piercings to the full influence on my skin. And dead ahead was Vivika, slowly peeling off her clothes like she had days earlier on my computer screen. I was trapped. If I turned my gaze away to the left, there was Val grinding her covered crotch against my arm. If I went right, my face would be buried in warm, teenage, cleavage. Certainly I could have slammed my eyes closed, dropped my head low and did my best to ignore the sounds and touch of the surrounding sex. Yet I looked on, my gaze traveling with each piece of clothing Viv peeled off. When she was down to just her thong panties, her partners in crime slid off of me, and I could see the evidence in my lap that their plan was working.  
   
Vivika, nearly nude, became all business when she instructed her girls to set up for the next phase, I guess you could call it. Val too pleasure in clearing off my desk, and Van simply pushed my chair up to the edge so I wouldn't miss a beat. Meanwhile, Vivika was going through her bag, and when she came back into my field of view, she was holding a purple scarf in one hand, and a black dildo in the other. Vanessa and Val took their seats on my desk, their eager bodies fidgeting on the wood surface while they watched. Vivika stood between me and the desk, though was mindful not to obstruct my view of the girls.  
   
"It's time you see what we're really capable of, Mr. Harper." With that vague statement, almost a threat, she handed the toy to Van. Now the cloth was being dragged along my erect cock, the fabric tickling my sensitive flesh. It felt electric when the cloth covered my mast, and I squirmed at the foreign feeling. All the while, Vivika whispered to herself, though I think even if I could hear her I wouldn't understand what the words she was saying. After a pause in her soft chanting, she took the cloth and ran it along the toy in the same manner she had with me. When she was done, I could detect a slight purple sheen to the toy. To finish, she tied the fabric around the base of my cock. I nearly came when her finger tips grazed me, but her movements were too deft to make any lasting effect on my flesh.  
   
Now that I was bound, Vivika took back the toy and demonstrated just what they were capable of. A simple kiss to the head of the fake cock, and I swore I could feel her lips on my cock head. She passed it to Van, and she too kissed and licked, and again I felt the effects as if it was my dick they toyed with. Val was last, but most effective, dragging her piercings against the plastic toy and sending the sensation to my body.  
   
"How...how are you doing this?" I begged.  
   
"There's more to us than just our bodies and sexual appetites, Mr. Harper," Vivika answered. "Agree to our rules, and you'll learn all about just how interesting we can make your life."  
   
Satisfied with my obvious confusion, Vivika hopped up onto the desk and sat with her classmates. In moments they were a tangle of legs and arms. Caressing and pulling on one another. Breasts lay on cheeks, legs wrapped around hips, and hands grabbed and squeezed at every available curve. And in the middle of it all was a seemingly innocuous toy. Wherever the toy went, I felt on my own anatomy. Between breasts and buttocks it, and by extension I, traveled. Licked and sucked. Gripped and rubbed. Many times I felt the need to release, and release never came. Vivika noticed this and laughed.  
   
"Struggling, aren't you, Mr. Harper?" she teased while Vanessa and Val looked on, giggling but attention focused primarily on each other. "You feel everything the toy does, but if the toy can't cum, then neither can you," she explained while running the head of the dildo across her curves, tracing the subtle muscles on her tummy and thighs. "But if you want to tag in, in its place, just ask." My silence was my refusal, and so Vivika did what she had to, to win.  
   
My dick was subject to pleasures that would have otherwise been impossible without this spell she had cast. The toy was shared between Van and Val, an end for each to be sucked into their mouths. They lay the toy on Val's taught belly and Vivika lay atop her, pressing her flat tummy against the dildo so I was sandwiched between them. Val squeezed the object between her incredibly strong thighs. Bent over the desk, and receiving spankings from both Van and Vivika. I felt the reverberations of the strikes through her body and into the toy. Then Van took the false dick between her tits and squeezed them together while Viv and Val sucked on her tender and sensitive nipples and flesh. Of course, it all paled in comparison to when they started to insert the toy between their nether lips.  
   
In and out, passed between girls. I could be in one for a few pumps, then another for what seemed like an eternity. Each girl was different, and now more than ever that was evident as I was traded between them so quickly. First I was inside Vanessa, or at least the toy was, but it felt so real. While Val worked the dildo in and out of her slick embrace, Vivika used her lips on Van's clit. Every so often I would feel her lips graze against the plastic surface of this magical device.  
   
I had to wince when Val pulled it out. She pulled it out with her mouth, her teeth clenched tight at the base of the toy, her tongue flicking at the underside. I'm not sure how to describe the feeling of having the base of my cock licked, in a spot that would be impossible under normal circumstances. However, it was certainly a positive feeling. Emancipated from the drooling pussy, Val dropped the toy into her lap, which felt quite strange on my end. Feeling my cock actually fall from a height and land on her thighs. Vivika grabbed it from her, and gave a gesture that told Val to stand on the floor and bend over the desk. Never one to do things right away, Vivika drew out the inevitable by dragging the toy along Val's every tight curve and flexing muscle. Val kept herself busy by cleaning up the mess Vanessa made on my desk, but only caused more juices to spill when her mouth latched onto Van's lower lips.  
   
Vivika was slowly working Val's pants, slowly in part to entice and because of how tight they were. It wasn't enough to set the toy down while she used both hands. No, she had to hold it between her legs. A few times I could feel it slip, but she would just squeeze tighter to keep it from falling to the floor. I'm sure she held off on inserting it into herself so she could use that as some kind of finale; or simply the act was to drive me crazy and wish I could be inside her finally. It was working. One the pants were off, she ran the shaft up and down against her dripping lips to apply another coat of fluid. Slick and ready, the toy entered into Val's ass, grazing against her pert cheeks and fighting against the tight inner muscles.  
   
"Fuck, Vi!" Val exclaimed, partly muffled by Vanessa's twitching lap. "Any deeper and I'm gonna cum."  
   
"Please do," Vi smartly replied. "I'm thirsty." Slowly she applied the dildo inside of her, and began to turn and twist it like a corkscrew, something I would be unable to do on my own. A wild sensation. Part of me wanted to actually be inside of her hot ass, but part of my wanted to see what else they could accomplish through this plastic proxy.  
   
Now hanging half way out her ass, the toy hung unaided while Vivika sank to her knees and helped Val along to her promised orgasm, mouth at the source to drink in the soon to be released juices. Val and Van shared their orgasms, with the former screaming obscenities into the latter's crotch, legs wrapped tightly around Val's head to keep her there. I think, were one girl able to have half the fake cock in her while another had the other in her pussy, as well, I would have cracked sooner. But I did crack. When Viv had her mouth around the other end of the toy in Val's ass, and was doing inhuman things with her tongue to it while Val squeezed the other end, pulling it deeper inside of her.  
   
"Please..." I meekly uttered.  
   
"What was that?" Vivika asked, the dick still in her mouth. She let it slip out and asked again. "Can you repeat that, Mr. Harper?"  
   
"Please."  
   
"Please what?" she pressed.  
   
"I want..."  
   
"Want what?" she interrogated, picking up my head from looking down at my lap in humiliation.  
   
"I want to fuck you," I finally admitted.  
   
"No," she said, crushing my heart. "You _need_ to fuck me," she clarified, lifting me up from the despair I felt for only a moment. "But we'll work on that later. For now..." she trailed off, letting my neck support the weight of my head again after she released my chin. I watched with bated breath as she pulled the dick out of Val and tossed it to Vanessa. I jerked when she caught it, just barely, but made up for it by letting it rest between her lovely breasts and squeezed them together around it. Val kissed the head tenderly.  
   
Vivika untied the cloth from my cock, yet I could still feel the sensations being applied to the dildo. That spell ended when she tore the cloth down the middle. I swear I saw purple sparks leap across the rip, but my mind clearly could not be trusted. With the effect undone, I no longer had a link to the dildo. Seeing this, Van and Val grew tired of it and tossed it to the floor, focusing now just on each other's bodies while  Vivika focused on me. Slowly and simply, she placed a kiss on the head of my cock. I exploded immediately, though she clearly knew that was coming. Closing her eyes, she let her face take the first blow, but then aimed my head at her chest and let her ample bosom take the rest.  
   
"They're waiting for you," Vivika said after sucking a scoop of my cum from her finger, swiped from her cheek. Indeed they were, Val and Van, lying on my desk. Val straddling Vanessa perfectly, and when Vanessa saw me get up, the cuffs undone after Vivika finished cleaning her face, my cock still hard, she locked her legs behind Val's knees and kept her pinned to herself - pussy laying atop pussy.  
   
Vanessa kept Val snug between her heavy breasts while she watched me, keeping Val oblivious to my approach. I wasted no time, and pressed my cock head between the two pussies and swiftly slid the rest of my shaft between them. Val squeaked cutely around Van's nipple when my cockhead brushed up against her pierced clit hood.  
"Come on and fuck me, Mr. Harper," Val commanded, lifting her head up from Van's plump tit. Looking over her shoulder at me with her green eyes behind emerald shaded lids. Some of her dark green lipstick had come off by this point and could be found all in specific locations on Van's body.  
   
"No, Mr. Harper," Vanessa pleaded. "Fuck me first."  
   
"I asked first, Van!" Val snapped at her friend.  
   
"So? He's already fucked you twice. He's only ever fucked me once," Vanessa reasoned.  
   
"Yea, but you've had his dick in your more than anyone," Val chided. "It's not my fault you prefer to suck cock than to fuck cock."  
   
Vanessa gasped at Val's retort, and pulled her head between her tits and squished them together to punish her. I could feel Val's hand reaching down between them, and her thin fingers pushed my cock away so she would have room to pinch and flick Vanessa's clit. While the girl's fault, I slipped my meat between Val's cheeks, and plumped slowly as I massaged the firm muscles that surrounded it.  
   
I felt Vivika's breasts against my back before her hands slithered down my chest, arms at my side as she held me close. "Fuck Val first," she whispered into my ear before nibbling on it briefly. "I'll keep Vanessa happy until you're ready to fuck her too." As good an idea as any. I was certainly in no state to come up with how to settle the debate. All the blood from my head had flowed to the other.  
   
I pressed my cock back between the girls, but this time I aimed it toward Val's dripping, pierced, slit. She mewed with pleasure, one of the view times she let herself appear vulnerable and not in control. Vanessa pouted at the sound, knowing that I had chosen Val over her. Before she could protest, Vivika pressed her head back down the desk and forced her to look up at her. Smiling, Vanessa met her lips with Vivika's and the two re-enacted the famous kiss scene from "Spider-Man."  
   
Though I had been inside Val earlier, by proxy, this was much better. Perhaps it was because I could move my hips to the demands of my rising pleasure. Perhaps it was because Val liked to gyrated her hips, grinding her ass against me, while I fucked her. No doubt it was a combination of both. And no doubt watching Vivika lean over Vanessa and have her suckle at her hanging breasts added to the whole experience.  
   
My eyes were locked on Vivika's, my hips movement automatically. "Mr. Harper," Val weakly said, pulling my gaze to her. She was looking over shoulder, her mouth covered by her arm before she revealed her pierced lips to say, "Play with my ass." The syllables were broken up by a moan and chirp in her voice each time I pushed back into her. I didn't know if she wanted to massage, spank, or insert a finger into, her ass. Unlike the dilemma of who to fuck first, I didn't have to choose just one.  
   
Palms moved from her hips to her cheeks, my fingertips grazing the tramp scrawled across the dimples above her ass. With two handfuls of her toned tush, I squeezed hard enough to elicit a yelp. She broke away from Vanessa's breasts to utter another explicative, and then she resumed massaging her friend's tits while I massaged her ass. After kneading her flesh, I struck it decisively and swiftly. She shot up with a start, and I used this to my advantage. Pulling her back up against me, she stood upright, looking at me briefly before staring back at her friends enjoying each other's breasts. With my left hand I reached up and pressed against her right cheek, moving her head to the side so her neck bared itself to me. I kissed and nipped along the tattoos from her shoulders and chest that had creeped up neck. She let out a honeyed sigh and I pressed my thumb to her quivering lip. She graciously sucked on my thumb. Having what I needed, I pressed against her back and sent her back to lay with her friends. My saliva-coated digit circled her hole and pressed inward after I gave her one more spank.  
   
I had become a man possessed. I realized that before, I had only had sex with these girls, at most. Now I was fucking them. I was enacting every perverse thought, born of some porno or my own sexual desires, that stirred in my unconscious mind. Fucking her faster now, my hips slammed against her ass. Her thighs roughly bumped against the edge of my oak desk, but her cries of pleasure told me, at least, she didn't mind, and at most, she loved it.  One hand on her hip, a thumb still twitching inside her asshole, the other gripped her short crop of hair and pulled. For a moment I saw her tongue hang out between forming more curse words and crying my name. Vivika and Vanessa were no longer fixated on each other, and instead watched my body dominate this star athlete.  
   
Moments after I felt her squeeze me tighter than she had before, I pulled myself free of the wet hole and released myself on her pert and perfect ass. The same ass that so many high school boys (and girls, I'm sure) lusted after while they watched her score the winning goal or ran across the track.  
   
Val stood up, slowly, keeping her back arched like a cat. Running her hands down her tender breasts and then gradually to her back, where they landed on her ass. She rubbed the seed into her skin, moaning audibly licking her lips. Although I could stay hard through my first orgasm, my second sapped the stiffness from my shaft. Luckily, Vivika was already there by my side, on her knees, salivating at the duty she was about to perform.  
   
Vivika was quick and decisive. This was not purely for my pleasure, but rather to get me hard again for Vanessa. Sweet Vanessa. Still sprawled out on my desk, panting from the orgasm Val and Viv helped her obtain. When she realized I had climaxed myself, with Vivika eagerly trying to get me back into performing shape, Vanessa slid off my desk and sauntered over to me. Even her graceful, smooth, walk caused her heavy tits to jiggle with every planting of her foot to the ground. I wrapped my arm around her slender waist and held her close. I wanted her breasts pressed against my chest and side. I could feel her erect nipples rubbing against my bare chest after she removed my shirt. Her lips tasted like a mix of blueberries and cinnamon. No doubt the former was her own lip gloss, and the latter something Vivika left behind.  
   
My cock was filling Vivika's mouth and soon grew too big for her to take it all in at once. When I felt that familiar rigidity down below, I nodded to Vivika that I was ready for Vanessa's turn. I left Vanessa's eager side, her lips kissing at the air for a moment after I pulled away, and laid myself down upon the desk. Beckoning her over, I smiled at Vanessa and she blushed. Of all the times for such a gesture.  
   
Vanessa climbed back onto the wooden desk and straddled my hips. Delicately she aimed my cock at her hovering pussy. She went slowly. I think because she was still tender, though no less eager. She was shaking a bit, and her sapphire eyes begged for guidance. My hands guided her hips down slowly. The last third of the way I pressed down forcefully. The sudden movement caused her breasts to bounce and a cry to escape her lips. The shiver in her body faded slowly into stillness. She stood erect for a moment. Still biting her lip and looking at the ceiling, she began to rotate her hips against mine. Vanessa moved like this for a bit, not removing an inch of me from her pussy until she was ready.  
   
I looked over at Val and saw Vivika blocking my view. Val was sitting at her desk, and Vivika was bent over, kissing her loudly and swaying her hips. I like to think she knew I was watching. I noted the moisture on her inner thighs and smirked. I was brought back to attention when Vanessa started to pump herself up and down around me. Her tits shook with each fall. Their movement enticed me more than their shape and I reached up to hold them. Her hands rested over mine and guided my movements against her large breasts.  
   
Kneading her tits spurred Vanessa on, and her pace quickened. Her plump ass clapped against my thighs with each aggressive thrust down. I was pinching her nipples, pulling on them. When I released her tender nubs, her tits took on their regular shape, again. I wanted her to go faster, I wanted to fuck her harder. While it was hard to pull my hands away from her enthralling chest, I had to in order to guide her hips again. My own thrust up into her when she was high enough above me.  
   
Vanessa hugged her tits to her body and pressed them together. Lifting one up, she licked at the top and then repeated for the other. When it all became too much for her, she fell forward, bracing her hands on my chest. One of her eager hands reached between us and was working fervently on her clit. The other kept her steady. When blue shadowed lids lifted to reveal sparkling sapphires, she saw my face and let herself go. She dropped onto my chest and immediately pressed her lips against mine. She kissed me with the same vigor and passion that moved her hips. I spanked her ass. Then again because I enjoyed the way she yelped and then bit my lip to retaliate. Then, of course, a few more times.  
   
When she finally came, she came hard. Sweat from her body mixed with mine. I was still pumping away, but she had become so tender she couldn't bare the sensation anymore. She pulled off of my lap, but she made it up to me by saying, "Cum on my tits, Mr. Harper. Cum on my fat, slutty, tits," she crudely described. "Cum on my tits just like you came on Val's ass." Giving me no option to refuse, she slid off of my own sweaty body and kneeled on the floor for me. She looked so eager and excited, even through her exhaustion. How could I refuse.  
   
I gave her several good pumps' worth of my cum, all over her tits just as she requested. She moaned the whole time. She moaned the whole time while she rubbed the cum against her breasts, too. Naturally, my cock was tired and worn, but looking at Vivika, sitting on Val's desk while Val sat its attached chair, kissing her back and massaging her thighs, I found the strength to press on.  
   
As magical as it was, time still went on. A fact I was alerted to when the egg timer went off. For a moment, I saw the same pout on Vivika's face that I wore on my own. Although there was no set law that we had to stop, I knew that's entirely what she intended when the pout turned into a smirk.  
   
"It seems time is up, Mr. Harper," she teased.  
   
"Why?" I asked, stepping forward past Vanessa, still on her knees. "No one is coming by. The janitor already took out the trash here so we won't be bothered."  
   
Vivika slid off the desk and approached me. "Because those were the rules. If only you had succumbed to your baser instincts sooner..." she lamented. I gave her a face that could growl. "Besides, before you fuck me, I need to be sure you are prepared for the consequences."  
   
"You mean losing my job? Jail? I don't care about any of that," I admitted passionately. "Any risk is worth having you. All of you," I added, looking to both Van and Val.  
   
Vivika actually blushed. "Well we're flattered, Mr. Harper," she spoke for herself and the girls, who were now getting dressed, "but what I had in mind is a bit more...intense."  
   
"Does it have anything to do with that... _spell_ you put on me?"  
   
Now she was giggling. "Sort of. Look, there's too much to explain, and well all need some rest, first. Go home, get rehydrated, and wait for me. I'll come see you tonight and explain everything," she offered as she walked to the door with her friends.  
   
"Just what are you, anyway? Witches or something?" I boldly asked. Only after I said the words did I think it may offend them to the point of abandoning me. Vivika's laugh reassured me they weren't done with me yet.  
   
"If it helps," she replied, and then left. I lamented her absence, but as she said, this would not be the last time she would see me tonight.


	8. Lesson 8: Drama Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper learns just what Vivika is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

While I had been invigorated by the experience from the tutoring session, logic and reason began to push back into my mind now that lust and desire had had their fill and were absent. I was no longer certain that this was all a bad idea, that I had to stop it, but I was still questioning things. Just when I had come around to their way of thinking, I learn they can do some kind of...magic? Surely there was some other explanation, one that I couldn't think of at the time because I was too overcome with lust, and yet still couldn't think of because I was overcome with exhaustion.  
  
Taking Vivika's advice, I returned home to rehydrate. I removed my clothes the moment I entered my home, so my still sweaty skin could feel the cool breeze of my AC. I knew Vivika wouldn't be there already, waiting for me, but part of me wished she had. The more time I spent not being horny, the more time I had to reason and doubt. Every logical point I made to myself was countered by the same irrational point: the sex was amazing.   
  
I had never had a very active sex life. I didn't go to bars to pick up women, and I almost never asked out strangers. Rather, I would gain a female friend, and, over time, she would become a girlfriend. I always told myself this made the sex better. That if it was just some one night stand I wouldn't feel anything special and it wouldn't be as good. But of all the sex I've had with the handful of women I've dated, none of it compared to any of my encounters with the V-girls.   
  
Two full bottles of Gatorade later, I felt refreshed and relaxed, until I realized that Vivika still hadn't shown up. Another game of hers, I was certain of that, but I did worry that now was the time she would turn on me. I don't know why I distrusted her so much - probably because she kept so many secrets from me. I was left almost always in the dark when it came to those three, so my mind always jumped to the worst conclusion.   
  
Given the illegal and immoral events I had participated in, how could anyone blame me?  
  
Certain she wouldn't show, I opted to collapse onto my bed, finally, and sleep away the rest of my anxiety. Had it not been for the vigorous exercise hours earlier, I'm sure all the questions and doubts and fears I had would have kept me from falling asleep. While the Gatorade had helped, I was still very exhausted and spent and needed a solid 8 hours to refuel.  
  
But I wouldn't get so much as one hour, thanks to Vivika, who I awoke to see straddling my naked body. She was still dressed as she had been at the start of detention, and I was still dressed how I was by the end of it. She smiled down at me while her manicured nails lightly dragged down my chest. The room was well lit, though not by any of my lamps. Instead, wall to wall the room was decorated by small, lit, candles. I certainly didn't put them all there, and I didn't even own one candle let alone what appeared to be hundreds. From that, I assumed I had been asleep far longer than I thought, and Vivika used that time to set up this rather romantic setting.   
  
"So you came, after all," I said, trying my best to sound confident.  
  
"I'll always come for you, Mr. Harper," she replied with an obvious innuendo.  
  
"So what are you? Really?" I abruptly asked. Even with such an accusatory question, Vivika didn't so much as flinch. She just kept admiring by bare flesh with her eyes and hands.   
  
"We're just as you said, Mr. Harper."  
  
"Witches?"   
  
"That'd be the best way to describe us," she confirmed. "Though we're not witches in the Wiccan or Pagan sense. We have powers, that much you know already. We're not all about worshiping the gods and goddess of nature and whatnot. Our interests are more..." she trailed off while leaning down to my ear, than continued her sentence with a whisper and a bite, "...primal."  
  
I could only assume by "primal" she meant sex, or at least that was what most of the evidence lead me to believe. Still, I wasn't convinced by her claim of having powers. "Powers? Really?" I had seen her do some fantastical things, but nothing that couldn't be explained by something that wasn't supernatural.  
  
This seemed to offend Vivika a bit, as she shot right back up to look down at me with a curious look. "Really, Mr. Harper? After tonight, you still don't believe we are something _special_?"  
  
"Special? Certainly, you three are...by far the most extraordinary women I've ever met," I complimented her with, trying to ease her mood before I ended up upsetting her further the rest of my answer. "I don't think you three are actually magical, though."  
  
Vivika smiled, she even looked relieved that I had said that I didn't believe her, then I learned why. "That's alright, Mr. Harper, I don't mind proving my powers to you. In fact, I think we'll both enjoy it." She took her hands off my body and stretched her arms out to either side, slowing lifting them up and, with them, the candles in the room. They gently floated several inches above where they were before, rising and falling gently even after Vivika put her hands back down.   
  
"That's...impressive," I had to admit. I still wasn't fully convinced, but I didn't want to tell her that and force her to do something more extreme to prove her "powers." It didn't matter that I stayed silent, because she could the doubt and fear on my face quite clearly.  
  
"You're still not convinced, I think," she said, sounding a bit disappointed. "If you are, though, I think you might actually be scared. You might be thinking that this is all too much, that not only should you break this off, but you should leave the state entirely, and I can't have that, Mr. Harper, oh no. I think I need to remind you what will happen if you disobey me." With that threat, she slipped off my lap and backed up slowly to the end of my bed.  
  
Vivika ran her hands over her body, and a purple glow started to form on her clothes, in the forms of cracks, splintering off one another and covering the various fabrics she wore. Moments after her hands passed over a part of her clothing, the clothing actually changed. Her corset and skirt seemed to break off into pieces that floated up into the air before disappearing completely. In their place was not nude flesh, but an entirely new outfit. Vivika was now dressed like a Catholic school girl. Though, of course, it being Vivika, the outfit was more akin to a porn set than an actual school. Knee high stockings and a short green and black plaid skirt that covered her pussy but looked short enough that have a slight hint of her ass showing. A white blouse tied into a knot just below her breasts, bound in a racy and lacy red bra that she did little to hide. Her hair was pulled back into pig tails, and a red sucker had somehow found its way between her lips while I had been busy examining the rest of her body.  
  
That trick alone could have convinced me of her power, but Vivika wasn't trying to convince me she had powers, anymore. As she had said, she wanted to convince me that it would be in my best interest to play along.   
  
Sauntering over to the right side of the bed, Vivika completed the outfit by playing the part as well. "Oh Mr. Harper, you're such a good teacher! You've really helped me get my grades up. Even when I was bad and wanted to give up, you stayed on me. You just kept working me over and over until I submitted to your very strict tutelage." She was bent at the waist, now, tracing the outlines of my muscles with her finger nails, while giving me a unobstructed view of her deep cleavage. "I simply must show my appreciation, Mr. Harper."  
  
Before I could object, to tell her to stop and that she made her point, that she had nothing to worry about with me telling anyone about what was happening between us, she put the sucker she had in her mouth into mine. My lips instinctively closed around it. I tried to open my mouth to let it drop out, but my lips forbade me from doing so. Before I could lift up my hands to pull it out, and push her away, Vivika was already on the bed with me, her ass hovering about my face and her legs pinning down my arms. She was surprisingly strong.   
  
Vivika looked at me, dropping her head down and looking past both of her bodies, parallel to each other, and smiled. "Please, Mr. Harper, let me do this for you." She had no clothes obstructing her goal, I having gone to bed naked. I peered down across our bodies, past her having breasts, to see her pull back the sheets and find my half erect cock. Her lips wrapped around it almost immediately. Deep red tiers sealed my cock into her mouth, and her candy-sweet tongue went to work on the organ trapped within.  
  
She didn't even need to keep my arms pinned anymore, I could find no reason to push her off now. Still, she kept them down at my sides, and teased my further with her pussy inches away from my face. She only wore a simple white g-string, which did nothing to hide her ass and barely hid her nether lips. They had become so damp and engorged that they stained and pressed against the thin white fabric.   
  
Vivika drives her head down deeper onto my cock, losing it completely inside of her. Her heavy breasts rested comfortably on my butterfly-filled stomach. She let my now completely hard dick fall out of her mouth, just so she could ask me, "Do you like this, Mr. Harper?" Of course, I couldn't answer, but I'm sure she already knew the words I wanted to say. "Mmm, cause I really like it, Mr. Harper," she added, sounding almost overcome with pleasure, like it was a feeling she hadn't felt before. Her hand reached between us, and her fingers gently stroked her puffy lips, still hidden behind her panties. "I hope you don't think I'm a slut, Mr. Harper. I'm a good girl, really, it's just...mmm...your cock tastes so good," she continued on with her act, making licks and sucks of my engorged meat while she spoke. This was definitely out of character for Vivika.   
  
She was usually more reserved, in charge and composed. This was a new character she was portraying though - that of the innocent student seduced by her teacher's evil ways.  
  
She was nuzzling the side of my cock with her cheeks as she kissed my balls, cooing between pecks. I wanted desperately to move my arms, not to push her away, but to grab her and pleasure her the way she was doing to me. All I could do was suck on the lollipop that was somehow stuck in my mouth, so I resigned myself to that fate.   
  
Upon the first lick of the sucker, Vivika, the horny Catholic school girl, made a moan. I thought little of it, and resumed enjoying my blowjobs and my blow pop. With another lick, she moaned and bucked her hips. Twice now, but could be a coincidence. So I waited for her body to settle, so she would go back to focusing on my privates, before I gave another test lick of the sucker she gave me. Once again, she sang, this time with me between her lips.   
  
Had I not experienced something similar earlier, with the dildo and my dick feeling everything it felt, I would have not thought what I thought next: that Vivika was somehow feeling everything I was doing to the candy on a stick. Even with my lips sealed, I could still smirk. While she licked and sucked on the head of my penis, I did the same to the circular hard candy, causing her hips to wriggle back and forth. It seemed Vivika was not one to pleasure someone without some way to have them pleasure her as well.  
  
Back and forth we battled, trying to make the other cum before we did ourselves. I even pressed my teeth down on the candy, to see what would happen. Thankfully it didn't crack, but it certainly caused Vivika's body to betray her usual confidence and composure (though it could have been all part of her act). As well as I had been doing in the oral sex scene the past few months, Vivika was definitely better, and her sucks, squeezes, kisses and licks won her the battle of attrition. She must have felt it coming, because as I neared, she kept a tight seal around the base of my cock.   
  
While I had already cum many times this night already, I was still able to give her a mouthful. Vivika turned around to prove this fact to me, opening her mouth to show my seed slipping back and forth on her undulating tongue - dangerously close to spilling past her plump red lips and onto my chest. Before a single drop could escape her, she pulled the sucker from my mouth and returned it to her own, to mix the cherry taste with that of my cum.  
  
I remain laying on the bed, and watched as Vivika started to walk down the length of it. I could hear her start to cry, much to my bewilderment. When she reached the end of my bed, she was crying into her hands, the sucker obviously gone, and her person joined by another. Well, not another person, but another body, as I would learn. There was Vivika, dressed in her school girl uniform, standing next to another Vivika, who was dressed in a respectable suit and thick frame glasses, with her hair done up in a knot.   
  
My eyes darted between the two versions of Vivika, but then my attention refocused on school girl version when she started to speak between sobs. "He...he did things to me! He made me...made me...suck his cock!" she cried, ending on another large show of tears. The more conservatively dressed Vivika snapped her attention back to me, glaring daggers at me.   
  
"Do you have any proof of this, Ms. Briarheart?" the more authoritative of the two asked of the crying Vivika.  
  
"I do, Principal Briarheart," she called the newcomer, and then opened her mouth to provide the evidence, but she spoke no words. There, filling her mouth to the point of spilling out onto her creaming breasts, was more than a mouthful of cum. Increasing my shock further, this "Principal Briarheart" pulled Ms. Briarheart to her and locked lips with her. Between their mouths I could see tongues dancing and cum being traded between them, causing more of a mess to be made on both of their chests.  
  
The brief makeout session finished when the principal made an exaggerated gulp of the cum she had taken from the Vivika who had, moments ago, had lovingly kissed my crotch. Smacking her lips, the principal thought for a moment and then gave a confirming nod. "Yes," she started, staring at me with even fiercer hate than before, "That's Mr. Harper's cum alright." She shot an accusatory finger at me, herself standing defiantly as she said "I will see to it that you are locked up for the rest of your perverted life, you deviant!"  
  
Then, as if they had been standing there this whole time, and there had been no one at the foot of my bed, were two Vivikas standing on either side of me. Rather than in the principal and school girl outfits, both were wearing police uniforms, though of course they were cut low on their tops and high on their skirts.   
  
I moved to sit up, but I found my wrists bound, once again, by handcuffs - this time to the posts of my bed. "What is going on he-" I started to question, before one officer slapped me in the face.  
  
"We'll be asking the questions here, Mr. Harper!" she yelled.  
  
The other police woman Vivika then spoke up, "Just confess, Mr. Harper! Confess that you raped Ms. Briarheart!"  
  
"What?!" I yelled, surprised. While I knew it was all an act, this was all some strange game she was playing, I was still caught off guard by the very serious accusation.  
  
"Playing dumb, eh?" one of them noted.  
  
"That's alright, we have ways of making you talk," the other added.  
  
And so, once again, I had Vivika joining me on my bed, though this time there was another there as well. Either officer stood on either side of my bed, though one near the end and the other near the head. With elegant symmetry, both officers of the law lifted their right, dark stockinged, leg up to plant their stiletto heels on the bed. Both Vivika's then leaned forward, pressing their breasts against their raised thigh, and planted their hands on the mattress, soon to push themselves up so they could crawl onto the bed with me.   
  
Vivika 1 and Vivika 2 were standing, legs akimbo, over me, staring at each other. I gazed up, seeing no panties on the officer nearest me. Looking back down to the second cop, I saw that she was getting ready to rip off her blouse. She gave a nod to the other Officer Briarheart, whom I now could see was gripping her skirt with a firm grip. Without so much as a countdown, both women ripped off the garment either was holding. Above me was an exposed ass and privates, and at the foot of my bed was a set of bare breasts.   
  
Once the buttons that hit the floor had settled, both woman dropped to their knees quite suddenly. It hurt, of course, having two women, however dainty, come crashing down atop me. My pain would be settled quickly, as one officer started to lovingly grip and stroke my cock, and the other was adjusting where she sat so it was no longer on my chest but my face. Before she sat back down, she made sure to remind me, "We'll get you to talk soon enough, scum." And with that insult, my sight was taken from me when she sat back down.  
  
The first cop Vivika, let's call her Vivika A, was rocking her hips in a circular motion, using my nose and lips as points of pleasure against her wet lips. Though I could see Vivika B, I could feel her practiced and expert hand work my recently spent cock back to full mast. I didn't really know how this was all supposed to make me talk, not that I would anyway as neither were really cops. Then I felt it. A ring was snapped into place around the base of my cock. As soon as the snap was heard, Vivika A sat up slightly so I could see what Vivika B had done.  
  
Sure enough, she had placed a cock ring around the base of my shaft. "If you want this off," Vivika B started..." prompting Vivika A to finish, while looking down at me, with, "...and to get off..."   
  
"All you need to do is confess," they said in unison. I tried to protest again, but rather than push a piece of enchanted candy into my mouth, Vivika simply pressed her pussy into it. Their terms given, they returned to their _interrogation_ , with one rubbing her bum on my face and the other now rubbing her breasts on my crotch.  
  
I was able to get a few breaths in, whenever Vivika A moved her hips just right to allowed me that simple pleasure. The more fervent they got, the less oxygen I was able to inhale during those fleeting and rapidly dwindling moments. Even as I felt my head get dizzy, I had to admit it felt amazing. Vivika's perfect ass grinding on my face, her sticky juices coating my lips and chin, and at the same time _another_ Vivika had her creamy white breasts wrapped around my cock, bouncing up and down, stroking me off even though there was no way I could get off.   
  
Just when I was about to give up, to play their game and admit to whatever they wanted, they stopped. I thought perhaps I had somehow outlasted them. No such luck. Instead, Vivika A sat up and turned around, so she was facing me. Looking down at me she smiled and said, "You're a tough cookie, Mr. Harper, but that's fine. I like a challenge. You'll confess, I'm sure of it. Deep breath now," she proclaimed and then sat back down on my face. This time, her hands were gripping my hair, pulling my face up to her snatch while her bum rested high on my chest. The stockings on her thighs rubbed against my cheeks softly and sweetly, but they were outdone by the strength in which her thighs, themselves, were tightly gripping my head.  I could barely breathe now, but at least I could see, for whatever that was worth. All I could see, though, were her grinding hips.   
  
If I looked up, I could see Vivika biting her darkly painted lips, moaning heavily, and not even bothering to look down at me in return.   
  
Vivika B, of course, had resumed giving me a tit job. After all, that was how they had planned to break me - to make me so desperate to cum that I would admit to anything. The more she rubbed my cock, and the more   
I went without air, the more I was ready to crack. I struggled against the cuffs, against the strong thighs wrapped around my head, against the wet pussy grinding against my face. I even tried kicking, but they too had become bound by cuffs when I wasn't looking.  
  
Finally I had cracked, I began to speak into Vivika's snatch in hopes that would alert her to my readiness to speak. She had noticed, looked down at me with a scowl, and ignored me. "No, I'm so close," she panted. "Be good for something, you worthless pervert," she moaned up to the ceiling and redoubled her efforts. Now I was panicking, now I was fearing for my life. Would she really let me suffocate just to get off? Was she that lost to her own lust that she would sacrifice me upon the altar of pleasure?   
  
I shook my head back and forth, I licked and bit and did everything I could with my mouth to get her off faster. It seemed to work, she was definitely panting faster and moaning louder, though part of me thinks she was getting off to what she felt was struggling. As I worked harder, Vivika B made sure to remind me of the pleasure she was giving me. Her breasts snuggly wrapped around my cock, allowing only the tip to poke out from her cleavage so she could kiss and lick it. She lapped out whatever precum had managed to escape, but of course that wasn't what she was after.   
  
When my vision was starting to dim, Vivika A gripped her legs so tightly around my head that I feared it would burst. Her juices flowed heavily onto my face, spilling onto my neck and chest. Just as I was about to pass out, she released her hold on me. I gasped for breath, sucking in every precious ounce I could.   
  
"Now, you were saying something, Mr. Harper?"   
  
"I did it!" I openly admitted. "Whatever it was, I did it, just let me cum!" I cried. Not seconds earlier had she nearly killed me and here I was begging to cum instead of be released. I had fallen into her little game, her roleplay, and I don't think I wanted to get out.  
  
Happily, Vivika A climbed off of me and carried herself to the end of the bed with Vivika B. Both women were now on either side of me, and now Vivika A's breasts were exposed to me so she could join Vivika B in the tit fuck. My dick, sandwiched between two sets of perfect, identical, breasts. Yet, they still hadn't taken the ring off. They had what they came for, but not what they wanted. They wanted to see me suffer still, as if that was the only way they could get off.   
  
"Please," I whimpered out, my head rocking from side to side in frustration. Then I heard the click, and the ring was tossed up to land on my chest. I looked back down, and both of their tits enveloped my dick again. It didn't take long at all for me to cum. A rocketing spurt of cum shot up and landed on their breasts. The orange freckles on her white tits were covered by a new shade of white. My head fell back, and my eyes closed in utter satisfaction that I not only lived, but had reached the climax that had been withheld from me for what felt like hours.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
My eyes shot open, and I looked around the room to see where Vivika was now, and if she had returned to her normal "form." Alas, the game was not over, it seemed. Now Vivika was dressed in a suit, not unlike the   
  
Principal outfit, though grey instead of black, and no glasses but she did have two sticks stuck in a cross in the knot her hair was done up in; a single red tress of hair hung down along her cheek.  
  
"You will sleep will I tell you to, worm!" she yelled at me, this time punctuating her anger with a slap of a riding crop against my chest.   
  
"Fuck!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet!" she barked, striking my chest again to leave a second red mark. I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out again.   
  
"Vivika, what are you do-" again I was cut off, and again it was by her riding crop stinging my flesh.   
  
"That's Warden Briarheart to you, inmate!" she introduced herself sharply, giving me the name of her next character in her little play about what would happen if I betrayed her. "You are here for one reason and one reason only: to service ME! Your life is forfeit, your reputation is ruined and you will forever be imprisoned behind these walls," she began to explain, marching across my room with deliberate pace. "During such time, you will eat when I say, you will sleep when I say, and you will get hard when I say." That last command threw me at first, but at this point, the surprise was short lived. Of course this would play out far more sexually than it ever would in the real world. "Now, at attention, inmate!"   
  
My wrists and ankles were still cuffed to the four posts on my bed, so I certainly couldn't get up and she certainly knew this. Just in case I was unsure of what she meant, she struck the crop against my soft and still very sensitive dick. "I said rise, inmate!"   
  
"I...I can't..." I said through clenched teeth, the pain still stinging from where she last struck me.  
  
"And why not, inmate?" she briskly asked.  
  
"I've...I've already cum...so much..."   
  
"You disgusting little worm!" she insulted me with. "Who the FUCK said you could cum?! You will get hard and you will get hard now, or you will spend the next two months in solitary!" she threatened me with.  
  
"I...can't..." was all I could say. It wasn't something I could will to happen, and even though she looked sexy in her suit and authoritative manner, it was just not humanly possible for me to send blood down there again.  
  
"Pathetic..." she spat. "Well, let it not be said that I cannot motivate my inmates to follow direction. Pay attention, worm!" she barked at me before striking my inner thigh with the crop. She went to stand at the foot of my bed, and pointedly and quickly, she began to unbutton her top. Underneath the grey jacket was a thin, white blouse. Well sized to her body, yet her breasts still strained against it when she arched her back when she took off the jacket. The blouse came unbuttoned too, and when it lay on the floor, only an expensive looking black bra remained on her chest.   
  
Somehow, that was enough to get a twitch out of my spent organ. Still, it wasn't enough, much to her dismay. She reached behind herself and unclipped her bra and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. She stared me down, hands on her hips, baring her breasts to me like I was a doctor who was examining her for purely medical reasons. There was no sexuality at all, no doubt because her character was not interested in being sexy, she just wanted sex.  
  
While my dick was somehow growing, it wasn't doing so quickly enough, and so, after an annoyed huff, she worked off her skirt and pulled down her panties - in no mood to wait to see if I would get hard with just her skirt off. Even though she stood there, menacingly, disapprovingly, I still found her to be incredibly sexy. The power she exuded, the raw sexuality that came effortlessly off her perfectly sculpted body. The collection of fire-colored freckles that dotted her body in all the right places, as if to draw the eye to her most erotic areas.  
  
Amazingly, I was able to get hard again, even after she struck me several more times for not getting hard fast enough. "It's about time, inmate. I am a busy woman, you know. I don't have all day to spend waiting for you to get it up." With that, she slung her leg over my body and hovered her bare pussy above my hard dick.   
  
This was it, this would be the time I would finally get to fuck Vivika - and it was while she was in the guise of Warden Briarheart. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel...special, enough. I certainly hadn't imagined us finally having sex under these circumstances, that was for sure. Then again, nothing with Vivika had ever been under the "usual circumstances."   
  
"Wait," was all I managed to say before she plunged herself down on my shaft, all in one go, despite how tight she was. She rolled her hips slowly, relishing in the feeling and seeming quite satisfied with how I felt inside of her. After a brief pause, she looked down at me with impatient confusion.   
  
"What are you waiting for, inmate?" I could only stare blankly at her. "FUCK ME!" she yelled, again striking my chest as if I was a horse she was trying to get to gallop. I had little leverage to move, but I could do enough to start thrusting my hips up against her. Her hips rose and fell to meet my own. Her perfectly sized breasts bounced with short hops from her rapid movements. Hands massaged them when they started to bounce too much, and she needed to keep them from doing so. She felt amazing. Despite the odd circumstances that led me here and surrounded this night, she felt better than I imagined. She rode me with such confidence and grace, strength and softness, sexuality and desire. I wanted to memorize every curve of her body, every freckle on her white skin, every strand of fiery red hair, just in case this moment would never grace me again.  
  
I had lost myself to the rhythm of our copulation, to the entrancement of her form, and the waves upon waves of pleasure that cascaded over me. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes, I had no way of knowing. Perhaps time had stopped entirely, just for us, just so I could enjoy that moment for eternity.   
  
Vivika yanked free the sticks that held her hair in a bun, letting the thick crimson veil of hair fall down her shoulders and back. Her lower lip had become even more plump from her persistent biting of it. It became harder and harder to see her freckles against her ever reddening flesh. The sweat from our bodies mixed onto my sheets and my chest, the droplets flying off her skin as she bounced on me. Once more I wanted to break free of my bounds and reach forward to grab her, hold her close, possess her. As if she read my mind, the cuffs began to loosen. I looked to my right to see the metal cuff disintegrate into a stream of cool, purple, steam. Yet more magic, obviously, but my concerns lied elsewhere.   
  
My hands shot forward, gripping her hips so I could lift her up and drive her back down with more force. She cried out at this sudden show of force, at my cock being buried even deeper in her than before. My moaning angel fell forward to lay against my chest, her breasts spilling against me. While I focused on thrusting up into her slick and sticky heat, she focused on chewing on my ear and nibbling on my neck.   
  
"I'm gonna come!" I breathed out heavily, not slowing down for a moment.  
  
"Come inside me, Mr. Harper," she breathed hotly into my ear. "Fill me."   
  
She had called me Mr. Harper. Not worm, not inmate, none of the insults she had lobbied against me as the warden or even as the police characters. She had discarded all of that. I don't know when she switched over, if it was the moment I started fucking her or just when I warned that I was nearly done, but she had - and that surrendering of herself to the same moment that possessed me was enough to bring me to my apex.  
  
As soon as I came, so did she. I know it can be often hard to tell, but this time I was quite certain. A second after I came, she cried out, and then all the candles in the room glowed with an intense bright heat. When her climax subsided, the candles extinguished and fell to the ground in a chorus of patters against my floor.   
  
Vivika and I lay panting on my soaked bed for awhile before either of us spoke. She was the first to say anything.   
  
"And that, Mr. Harper, is why you shouldn't betray me," she said between breaths, ending on a laugh. "Of course, I spiced it up a bit for my own amusement, but the reality won't be nearly that much fun," she clarified before nuzzling back into the crook of my neck. I had forgotten this was all part of some weird, overly sexual, demonstration of the worst case scenario should I turn tail and run. Once I overcame the fear of the actual reality that lay before me should I do anything to upset her, my mind returned to a question that I had been asking myself since the moment the V-girls took an interest in me.  
  
"Why me?" I asked, speaking up to the ceiling but clearly directed at her.  
  
Vivika sat up, crossing her arms and laying them on my chest and looking down at my puzzled, yet exhausted, expression. "You mean why did the girls and I decide to jump your bones the moment we saw you?" I nodded in her expansion of my question.  
  
"Well, I could say it's because all found you so irresistibly sexy," she started to answer, tracing circles and hearts on my chest with her pointed nail, "but we both know it's not just that. I mean, you're hot, Mr. Harper, but being hot only gets you so far. And three beautiful, barely legal, high school students all fucking you, sometimes together, is well beyond how far being hot gets you."  
  
While I was flattered, she still hadn't answered my question. In fact, she made it clear that there was definitely more to this than just some base attraction to me. "So what was it, then?" I pressed. I did what I could to ease her, relax her, enough to confess one of the many secrets she had been hiding from me, by gently massaging her lower back - dipping my finger tips into the small puddle of sweat that collected at the small of her back.  
  
"Oh I can't tell you yet," she curtly said. "That's not what comes next," she explained, confirming that she did indeed have some drawn out plan and this wasn't all done on a whim, driven by sexual desire for an older man.  
  
I knew not to press the point. If Vivika wanted to tell me, she would, in time. Still, my curiosity got the better of me, and I had to ask something else. "Then what _does_ come next," I queried, drawing on her last statement.  
  
"Next?" she replied. "Next, you meet my mother."


	9. Lesson 9: Interacting with the Administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroused from his slumber, Mr. Harper gets a phone call telling him the superintendent would like to speak to him about his involvement with the V-girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

There is nothing worse than being awoken from a deep, peaceful, sleep by the ringing of a phone. An alarm is one thing, and often the alarm is even more obnoxious sounding - but that's by choice so I can't sleep through it. No, a phone ringing is worse, because when I wake up in the morning, especially abruptly, I don't want the first thing I have to do to be talking on the phone. My hand slapped at my nightstand, finally finding the phone after a few items were knocked off the surface. Instinctively, I swiped at the screen to reject the call, but my sleep addled mind swiped left instead of right.

My head half buried in a pillow, my eye shot open when I heard a voice speaking to me. "Hello?" the slightly muffled from the distance, and small, voice called out. "Mr. Harper? Hello?" I managed to pick up the phone and lay it on the side of my face, the side not being cradled by the cool pillow, just when the man said, "Are you there?"

"Sorry, sorry," I stammered out, clearing my throat for more important words to follow. "I'm here. Who is this?"

"This is Kevin Oslow, of the Superintendent's office." That woke me up better than all the cups of coffee I had ever drank in my life.

"The Superintendent's office?" I asked, surprised, hoping the panic didn't translate through the phone.

"That's right. We understand you've had some issues with some students in your class this semester," he explained, beginning the process of stopping my heart. "Superintendent Cross would like to speak to you about the matter, to resolve the issue quickly, Mr. Harper."

I had never met Superintendent Cross, but the stories I heard were not pleasant. Cross managed many schools, so it was rare for any school to receive a visit. Yet the effects of the rulings handed down were often swift and brutal. Scorched earth. Needless to say, this was not someone I wanted to dismiss, even out of the fear that I _could_ lose my job if I went, because I knew I _would_ lose my job if I didn't.

"Oh, ah, al-alright. When, um, when should I..." I mumbled through asking when the meeting was. Maybe part of me was hoping if I delayed long enough, or sounded pathetic enough, the whole matter would be dropped out of impatience or pity, respectively.

"Today, Mr. Harper. 10 AM. _Sharp_ ," he confirmed, emphasizing the need for punctuality, either to appease his boss or to warn me of the dangers of being late.

"That's, uh..." I trailed off, bringing my phone down to check the time. "..That's in 30 minutes!" I exclaimed before even bringing the phone back to my ear.

"That's right, Mr. Harper," he said, muffled, again by the distance from my ear. "So I suggest you leave now so you aren't late." With that final warning against delaying my arrival, he hung up the phone. I simply dropped my onto the bed and launched myself out of the haphazardly laid sheets.

Once I got up, I realized I had been alone in my room this whole time. The candles were all gone. The bed was damp, though that could have been from the sweat of a nightmare and not the sweat of a fervent sexual encounter. Had it all been a dream? It was certainly fantastical enough to reasonably think so. The things she did, the _power_ she displayed. It couldn't have been real. I remembered, I had arrived home from the tutoring session (something I was certain did at least happen) and almost immediately went to sleep. So it must have been a dream, it all added up.

I'd be lying if I said I was completely relieved. In fact, I think I was only somewhat relieved, but only because it afforded me the chance to avoid a conversation that could delay my departure further. Of all the stupid and irresponsible choices I had made concerning those girls, last night, in my room, was the first one where I could honestly say it would all be worth it, even if I got caught. This, despite the warning Vivika gave me about the dangers of being caught. Then again, it had been a dream, so we never spoke about such things.

I wish I had been able to skip a shower, to just throw on some deodorant, clothes, and run out the door. However, I still smelled of the sweat from my bed and, far more damning, of sex from the tutoring session prior to my rest. The shower would have to be quick. I brushed my teeth while in the shower, not wanting to ruin my first impression with Cross by having offensively bad breath.

Cleaned and dried off, I threw on the first decent set of work clothes I had in my closet. Suit pants, suit jacket, button up shirt, and a tie to be dealt with in the car. My hair would just have to air dry for now. I hobbled into the kitchen while putting on my shoes, as best I could while moving, and despite falling down only two times, I entered the room to find my keys with time to spare. That was until I saw a rather large obstacle that could cause me to not just be late, but to not arrive at the meeting at all.

There she stood, wearing one of my dress shirts, which only reached down to half-way cover her pert bum. When I slid into the room, she turned around to greet me with a smile and a plate of French toast. "Well good morning, Mr. Harper," she sweetly said. "I trust you slept well."

"Vivika!" I blurted out, failing to cover up my shock and panic. "What are you doing here?"

"Answering stupid questions, it seems," she jokingly mocked. "Come, I've made you some toast and orange juice," she offered, holding the plate toward me and picking up the glass of orange juice. "I don't know about you, but a cool glass of orange juice does a better job of waking me up than a hot cup of coffee." She set the two items down on the table, now within my reach, and stepped closer to me. Her hands, one warm from the toast and the other cool from the juice, slid up my chest and behind my neck, softly locking my head in place while she advanced. "Besides, I think we both know you could use the vitamin replenishment, Mr. Harper. Not to mention that drinking plenty of juice..." she trailed off, putting her trivia on pause so she could lean even closer and whisper into my ear, "...makes your cum taste even better," she finished off saying, her lips brushing against my ear.

For a moment, I forgot why I was even trying to rush out of my house and away from such a wonderful way to greet the morning. The danger of being late alerted me to why I was in such a rush. "Vivika, I-I can't stay. I have to go," I said, pushing her back. "Now!" I rummaged through the kitchen, looking for the keys I had set there last night in blind exhaustion.

"Now where could you be off to that's more important than staying here to eat strawberries off my naked body," she asked, posing more scenarios that threatened to make me do something stupid like ignore Superintendent Cross. In the brief moments she caught my eye during my hurried search, I could see her pouting, hand on a cocked hip with the other slowly undid buttons that kept my borrowed shirt concealing her naked torso beneath.

"I have a meeting with the superintendent," I bluntly put, having no mental capacity or time to think up a lie - though I don't know why I would need to lie to her. "And I _cannot_ be late," I added, stressing the idea of how detrimental it would be if I were.

Vivika stood upright, both hands on her hips and chest puffed out - the three buttons she had undone caused a V in the shirt so deep that it plunged below her breasts, though, for the most part, it remained close enough to keep her from being entirely nude - though nothing it could do to obstruct her bare pussy and neatly trimmed fireball of hair above it. "My, well that is important," she said, giving me hope that she would let me leave, or, even better, help me find my keys. "I guess you should get going, then," she said, stating the obvious, no doubt for her own amusement.

"Yes, I should," I said while opening drawers and overturning plates, "but first I need to find my," I stopped when I saw what she was holding, "keys." She held them aloft, jingling them like a lure to come over to her. I had no choice, though I was sure there was a good chance she would find a way to ensnare me if I got within arm's reach of her again. Hell, who was I kidding? I needed only glance at the way she looked and I was done for. I approached quickly, reaching out for the keys, but she was far more swift than I had anticipated. Again she looped her arms behind my neck and gazed in my eyes with her stunning amber hues.

"Relax," she said calmly, keeping my gaze so I could think of nothing else than the words she was saying. "You're going to be fine. Now that you're mine, I won't let anyone take you away," she reassured, though it was a tad alarming that she said _you're mine._ That was a conversation I don't remember having. Then again, Vivika seemed to decide most things, even for other people, on her own.

I was actually feeling at peace. Maybe it was her calming gaze, her soothing voice, or the sweet fragrance that surrounded her, but I was no longer worried about the meeting, even though I was standing still and not actually rushing off to it like I should have been. I smiled for the first time that morning and nodded. "Thank you, Vivika," I said with an exhale. "That helped, really."

"Good!" she spritely said, and released her grip on me so she could back up and toss me the keys. I found myself still awestruck and frozen in her presence. It took her saying "Go!," with fervor and affection, to break me free of the spell. Snapped back to reality, I gave a confirming nod, and even decided to take a quick swig of OJ and grab the toast to eat in the car. After all, she had gone through all that trouble.

Half way out the door, she called out to me. "Mr. Harper!" I turned, hand still on the knob and one foot out the door. "Don't forget - you are _mine_ , and _mine_ alone." This time the statement was less affectionate and more statement of fact, almost with a hint of warning. With that haunting reminder, I left one of my students, half naked and alone, in my home, got into my car, and raced off to a meeting that was undoubtedly about how I was fucking her, and two other, students under my care. Still, it was really good toast.

______________________________________

I arrived in the Board of Education parking lot with only a minute to spare, and that would have to be used to navigate my way to the superintendent's office, wherever that was. I knew of the building, but I had only needed to visit once to get my teaching license. Yet, five seconds were stolen from me when the sight of Principal Daley's car caught my eye. Shit, was he the reason this meeting was happening? He seemed oblivious to what was going on, but maybe he finally sniffed out all the sex that was happening under the school's roof between me and my students. Then again, maybe he was just here as part of the mandate that school principals had to be present at meetings between the superintendent and their employee. The two were not mutually exclusive, so I hoped it was the latter because I don't know if I would be able to lie and weasel around the accusations if they were being thrown at me from two sides. I was never very good at lying, and I never had a reason to 'weasel out' of something. Even so, as I raced up the stairs to the superintendent's office, I was constructing lies upon lies, and more lies to support those lies if they get called out, to keep my ass out of jail.

I arrived at the waiting room, and there sitting before two large, beautifully carved, double doors was the secretary I had spoke to on the phone. He was young, blonde, well built and looked incredibly tired and more nervous than me. Still, when I arrived, he was right on point with his duties of welcoming me and leading me to the doors.

The doors opened like I was about to enter a throne room, and when I saw inside, I may well have. The interior was huge, far larger than it had any right to be for a school administrator, regardless of the schools they oversaw. The walls were covered in beautiful renaissance era artwork of battles between heaven and hell. Though, on second consideration, as well done as they were, they were rather intimidating for the office of a school employee. The room was lit solely by the twin, tall, windows against the back wall, on the right and left of the desk that sat in the center. Behind the desk was a large stone mural, once again depicting some kind of battle between good and evil. If I hadn't already known Superintendent Cross's reputation, my first impression of this office gave me a good idea of what it would be.

Seated behind the wide wooden desk, a type of wood I'm sure I've never heard of because it would cost me an arm and a leg just to read about it, was Superintendent Cross. Perhaps it says something about how I view the world, or just my experience with school administrators, but I had assumed Cross would be a man. Men were often the administrators, and women were often the teachers. Yet here I stood, a male teacher, looking at a female administrator. While I'm not too humble to admit that, as far as male teachers go, I was on the higher side of average attractiveness, Superintendent Cross was well and beyond the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Vanessa, Vivika, and Valentina all exhibited individual traits that appealed to any and all common fetishes concerning the female body. Nessa with her large, heaving, breasts, big doe eyes, and platinum blonde hair. Val with her perfectly sculpted and athletic body, including a defined midsection, an ass you could bounce a quarter off of, and thighs that you wanted nothing more than to wrap around your waist. Vivika, exuding a classical yet seductive beauty, enchanting eyes and the most kissable lips I've ever seen and had the pleasure to experience, and a perfectly proportioned and curvy frame. Yet Ms. Cross seemed to combine all those traits into one womanly form.

Her hair was a deep black, and long enough to curtain across her shoulders and down her back, and with enough volume to look like it was pushing back against gravity; a heavy half curtain draped over one side of her face, nearly covering her right eye. Her skin was paler than Nessa's, but darker than Vivika's, and I think I even spotted a few freckles dusted across her cheek bones. Her eyes were purple. Honest to god, purple. Electrifyingly purple.  Her lips were dark crimson, closer to black than they were to red, and so inviting, even when pulled into her almost-villainous smirk. Following her swan-like neck down, even when dressed professionally she couldn't hide the size of her breasts and the swell of her cleavage, lifted up against her purple blouse with each inhale. Sadly, my initial examination and admiration of her body stopped there, as, sitting behind a desk, I couldn't very well see any more (though I very much hoped I would). I had momentarily forgotten that this woman had a ruthless and vicious reputation, given how enticingly beautiful she was and how inviting her curvaceous features were.

She was definitely an older woman, perhaps older than me, but her physical appearance did nothing to convey that. In fact, she looked barely out of college, closer to 30 than to 20 but still behind that milestone. It was the level of authority and power she exuded, even just by sitting there and staring me down, that told me she had more years on this earth than I did. It was the kind of strength that only came from years of experience and the stepping on one opponent's throat after the next.

Her voice broke my inappropriate staring, though it had its own allure that cast another spell over me. It was feminine, but had a smoky quality to it; a soft gravel at the pit of her throat that only came from years of drinking hard, expensive, liquor and enjoying the occasional smoke after sex.  "Sit down, Mr. Harper," she began with a command, which seemed very much in place for her character, at least that much I had assumed from just looking at her and her reputation. "I'm sure you don't want to waste any more of your time and you _certainly_ don't want to waste any more of mine."

Without a moment to consider or respond, I fell back into the very comfortable, yet dwarfed compared to hers, chair. After I settled, I heard some rustling, maybe movement, coming from her end of the desk, though she hadn't seem to have moved at all. She sat still, like a gorgeous but intimidating statue. It was likely just a sound I made, myself, when sitting in the chair. My nerves and the acoustics in the office were playing tricks on me.

"So, Mr. Harper, why are you here today?" she asked. She knew why I was here. I thought I knew why I was here. She wanted me to say it though. She wanted me to confirm any suspicions she had of my guilt before another moment was passed. It was a power play, pure and simple. Sadly, I had not read up on any business tactics books to know how to counter such a maneuver. I didn't know whether to tell the truth and accidentally incriminate myself of a crime she wasn't even aware of, or lie and get caught in it, thereby cementing my guilt.

"B-Because of, um-" I shakily began, before she cut me off.

"Do not stammer, Mr. Harper. You are an educator, behave like you have an education," she scolded. If she wasn't actually older than me, she certainly acted like it.

"I'm here because of the three new students in my class," I confidently said after collecting myself in the few precious seconds I had before she would likely snap at me again. I even ditched the 'because' at the start of my answer just in case she would lecture me on my grammar. "Vivika, Vanessa, and Valentina."

"That is correct, Mr. Harper," she said, finally relaxing a bit after her successful intimidation, and settled back into her chair a bit. A satisfied smile crawled across her face before vanishing as quickly as it appeared. "Valentina Pellegrino, Vanessa Smithfield, and Vivika Briarheart," she added to their names, demonstrating just how much she already knew. "Principal Daley tells me you've complained of behavioral misconduct from those three within your class, and you have, thus far, been unable to corral this disruptive behavior. Is that correct?"

I had about a dozen lies I could feed her in that moment, all created when I was driving to this meeting, yet I found myself unable to lie to her in that moment. "Yes, that's correct."

"So what, Mr. Harper, would you like me to do about them?"

Even though I already showed she was not interested in any wasted moment in a conversation, I took a few just to ponder my next action. If I remained true to the story that the girls were trouble, that they had made my life hell and would send me to an early grave, it could get me out of any future entanglement. But, they could just as easily rat me out. More importantly though, I didn't want them to leave my class. After last night, I had finally come around to what they wanted from, and for, me. Damn the consequences, I was going to ride this wonderful train, even if it killed me.

That confirmation of the path I wanted to take gave me just enough confidence to lie to this very intimidating authority figure. "Well, originally I wanted to have them removed from my class," I started my lie off with some honesty, "but after working with them I don't believe they will be any more of a problem in my class." I ended with a half truth. I hoped they wouldn't be any more trouble, now that they had me on their side, but knowing them that could very well only be the start of the real trouble in my future. Plus, the work I was implying was not the work I had actually done."So I'd like to keep them in my class, for the remainder of the year."

"Really now?" she asked, looking perplexed. "The way Principal Daley made it sound, you were at your wit's end, ready to toss in the towel, all because of three teenage girls," she said, poking holes in my story. "I must say this is a rather rapid turnaround, Mr. Harper."

The lies I was holding at the ready fell out of my trembling hands, and I was unable to find one that worked after she had started to poke holes in my story. She had outplayed me and was catching me in my dishonesty. She need only dig further and would find where the bodies were buried. All I could do was hope to pivot the conversation away from me.

"Is Mr. Daley going to be here for this?" I questioned. "I believe the principal is supposed to be present in meetings between a superintendent and his employee," I quoted directly from the rule book.

"Principal Daley will hear all about this, Mr. Harper, don't worry." She caused her chair to turn with her slightly, and again I heard some movement under her desk, no doubt the inside of her desk being hit by the spiked heel she would soon drive into my chest. "You know, Mr. Harper," she began, turning back around to face me directly, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've taking a liking to these girls. An _inappropriate_ and _unprofessional_ liking." I was frozen now, stuck in a bear trap with no hope but to chew my own leg off so I could escape. With nowhere to escape, and faced with a swift and ferocious predator, so I just had to sit there and watch as my reputation, career, and freedom were executed in front of my eyes.

Cross stood up from her desk as she continued her accusations. "In fact, this meeting wasn't to talk about how much trouble you were having with the girls," she started off, slowly walking along the length of her desk to come around to my side. My eyes were locked to her, unable to look away; after all, she held the axe that would soon crash upon the cutting block and send my head into a bloody basket. "And after speaking with you, Mr. Harper, I believe you _did_ do something with those girls. Something _very_ unprofessional and _extremely_ inappropriate."

I thought nothing. I felt nothing. I had become a shell of what I was and my spirit was already leaving my body. Just enough was left of my mind to understand what she was saying to me and watch as she drove the sword in deeper. Then she came around to my side of the desk, and feeling returned to my body, though it was undoubtedly the most inappropriate reaction given the circumstances. While I had suspected before, sure enough I could confirm that she was just as perfect below the waist as she was above. She was simply poured into this suit. Her black skirt reached only a quarter down her thigh, showing me the start of her dark, silk, stalkings whenever she moved a leg forward. Judging by her profile when her side was to me, her ass completed the set of perfect physical features. If only I had met this woman, this woman whom I could actually sleep with without the risk of a prison sentence, before I met those infernal girls.

"So what it is about them, Mr. Harper? Their age? Their innocence? The ease in which you can manipulate them to fulfill your sick desires?" she accused more boldly now, standing in front of me with her arms crossed under her full and unyielding breasts. "Was it just them you were attracted to, or was it all of your female students? Hell, was it even just these three girls you abused or have you left many more broken women in your wake?" I couldn't even look at her now. The shame and fear I felt overpowered how attracted I was to her and how much I wanted to stare at her forever. "I bet if I checked your phone, you'd have all sorts of illicit pictures of your students on there, wouldn't you?" That accusation cut especially deep. While all the things she had said were quite damning, they were still just her assumptions and theories. She had no evidence to back any of it up. Her tone had made all this circumstantial evidence sound factual. It took her coming close to some actual evidence to make me realize that. If she checked my phone, she would in fact find a naked photo on there of one of my students. A photo dating all the way back to when I first met the girls, before I had even done anything with them and the relationship was completely one sided.

"Doesn't help that you are single, you know," she continued to press. "People's imaginations run wild when you can't prove you're attracted to women your own age by _being with_ a woman your own age. If only there was some way you could prove to me that you're attracted to women your own age...if not older.."

That certainly got my attention and pulled me out of the deep pit of despair I was in. It was as if I was one shovel strike away from reaching the top of Hell, when she threw down a rope. I looked up at her, puzzlement on my face, and then surprise. Her jacket had come unbuttoned, and no longer were her breasts thrusting their way past the deep V, though they were still hidden by her silk, purple, blouse. Her hands rested on the edge of the desk  she was leaning against. As soon as I made eye contact with that lustful stare, she propped her expensive heel down onto my chair, right between my legs. In this moment of yet another beautiful and incredibly sexy female propositioning me for sex, I could think of only one thing: Vivika. Specifically, what she had said to me before I left for this meeting.

 _You are mine, and mine alone_ slammed against the inside of my skull, reminding me of the feeling of ownership Vivika had cast over me in the morning. Short of saying "don't you dare cheat on me," she had made it very clear that I was not to stray from her. Why should I? She, Nessa and Val gave me more than enough affection and stress to last me a lifetime. Yet here I was, being offered an olive branch in the form of a long, toned, leg, and with it - a way out of this mess.

"Well go on, Mr. Harper. Prove me wrong," she challenged, her voice becoming all the more laced in lust and desire, "and _fuck_ me." That was all the confirmation I needed my theory was right. While it pained me to betray Vivika's trust, this looked to be the only way I was going to get out of this mess. Still, that was only part of why I stared back at her with desire in my eyes, keeping the gaze while I lovingly ran my hands up her impeccably toned stem. The other part, a major part I should confess, was that I just really, really wanted to fuck her. Even if she hadn't made it clear that she was onto me, even if this meeting had ended amicably with a promise of no further investigation, I still would have tried to proposition her, even if it would ruin all the good the meeting had done. The only thing that would relieve my guilt was that she asked me, and I could clearly see this was the only way to end this witch hunt.

Cross must have decided she had had enough of her legs being massaged, her head rolling back and forth as she hummed a breathy moan during the caress, when she took her foot back down. Black nails dug underneath her tight skirt and ripped it up with speed that conveyed she didn't like having her time wasted during sex, either. I was surprised to see she wore no panties, and that her lips, nestled under a well cared for triangle of pitch black hair, were already red, puffy, and clearly wet. It was as if she had been having sex the entire time we spoke and only paused to switch partners. With equal speed of removing her skirt, she pushed herself up onto the edge of her desk and sat there, one leg dangling off the table and the other propped up on the desk itself, displaying her impressive flexibility.

I rose to attention, but half way between sitting and standing, she stopped me. "No no, Mr. Harper. I need you on your knees, not your feet," she said with a delighted smirk, licking her lips as if she was just presented a meal. I suppose I should have known. A woman with this kind of power and authority needed to have them work for her in every aspect of her life. Though, it's not like the task before me was an unenviable one. With a smirk and a nod, I stopped my ascent and began my descent onto my knees, moving a few inches closer so I could reach her.

My hands rested on her upper thighs, keeping her aligned with my approaching face. I spent little time traveling to the source of the primal heat I felt against my cheek, not wanting to make her impatient, but I at least took the time to alternate kisses and bites along her raised thigh on the way there. She seemed to enjoy that, giving an amused laugh behind her smirk, and drumming her fingers along her exposed cleavage after those same fingers pulled the V open more.

I began with a few gentle licks, testing the waters and watching her face to see just what spot caused the best reaction. Finding the proper location and pressure, I continued there, forcing her to dampen even more and possibly ruin her desk with the juices that dripped onto the expensive wood. Kisses and suckles, nuzzles of my nose and the occasional thin exhale of air to send cool air against the hot wetness between her legs, the contrast in temperature eliciting a shivering moan from up above. All this done before I had even touched the cherry on top of her lips.

The V-girls had spend two hours one day at my home teaching me the best way to eat them out. They said that I was good, but they wanted better - that they "deserved the best." So with their lesson plan still fresh in my mind, I utilized the skills they had taught me to best manipulate the sensitive nub with tongue, lips, and now fingers (added so I could use my tongue and lips elsewhere at the same time). While each girl was different and each would give pointers that conflicted with those from another, Cross didn't seem to find any complaints, from what I heard, worth mentioning when I tried out the pantheon of tricks that had been instilled into me. Before long, I heard her heel scrape off her desk and felt the leg drape over my shoulder, forcing my body and head closer. Then the other leg came around to lock ankles with the other, and her stockinged thighs squeezed tight.

To show I was not afraid of the increased closeness of my position, my hands left her thighs and reached around to cup at her back, pulling her in even closer to me, and allowing my salivating mouth to cover her dripping lips. Not interested in letting me dictate any action, she reached back to take my hands, when I had begun to lower them to try and cup her supple cheeks, and pulled them up to her flat tummy, felt through her blouse. She laid them there only momentarily, long enough to rip open her blouse and scatter the remaining buttons she had not already undone. My palms were then filled with her warm and heavy breasts. I could feel that her bra had been pulled down to allow me full access. Stiffening pebbles pressed against my palms while I massaged her more than ample bosom.

When her breasts were pulled from me slightly, though quickly I moved my hands to hold them again, I knew she was leaning back slightly on the desk. I couldn't hear very well with her legs squeezing against my ears, but I was able to hear some muffled and rapid moans, cries, and swears coming from above me.

By this point, I would have made either of the V-girls cum once or twice, but Cross seemed to only just be heating up. My jaw began to ache, and there was no chance I would be able to pull back for a minute to relax. So I had to press forward.  I knew she would be a difficult woman to please, though the process would be very fun. As much as it pained me to do, I pulled a hand away from her breast, though I tried to make up for its absence by beginning to pinch, pull, and roll her nipple with my free hand, alternating between tits whenever it sounded like her moaning was becoming less frequent. My hand freed, I managed to squeeze it between my lips and hers, using nimble and practiced fingers to bury themselves inside her. After fitting two digits inside, I turned my hand and curled my fingers, looking for, successfully, her G-spot. She may have far greater stamina, and a higher threshold for pleasure before reaching climax than I was used to, but I doubted she'd be immune to the charms of that hidden pleasure center.

While it was clearly meeting with high praise, I regretted using that play. Pushed to a new level of arousal, her legs squeezed even tighter around my head, and my nose pressed even more against her pelvis. Oxygen was scarce and I was honestly afraid my skull would crack. I used my free hand on her tit to push her back, but that just stirred her on further. I tried to pull it away but she just grabbed it and pressed it back into the soft embrace of her breast. While her hips had been rotating before, slowly, in soft gyrations that were natural reactions of her body in heat, she was grinding them hard against me now. I stopped any movement from my tongue and fingers, focusing on trying to grab whatever air I could when her thighs parted just enough to let some in. Plus, I figured I had done all I could and she didn't need me to do more; just be a hard surface to grind against until she obtained the orgasm she was violently fighting for. I was wrong, however.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" she panted out. She must have yelled it, as I heard her quite clearly. So, I redoubled my efforts and helped her reach that finish line I desperately needed her to cross. When my vision began to blur, and my lungs began to ache, she finally reached her tipping point. A flood of sexual juices came flooding into my mouth, and her thrusting hips kept me from ever closing my lips to stave off the invasion. As sweet and addicting as the taste was, I still coughed up a fair amount of it when she finally relaxed her legs and let me drop to my hands.

I took a moment to catch my breath, to gather my faculties, but she wouldn't afford me more than but that one moment. "On your feet, Mr. Harper," she commanded. I looked up at her, standing over me, pussy still dripping and nipples still hard. She was sucking something off her fingers, perhaps her own cum she swiped from herself after I fell to the ground. Her fingers exited from between her dark tiers with a pop, and she continued to command, reminding me, "I told you to _fuck_ me, Mr. Harper, not just eat me out."

With a heavy gulp, and just enough strength to stand up, I rose to my feet and met her gaze. She looked me up and down and smiled, then turned her back to me. Her jacket slipped easily off her slender shoulders and dropped between us. The blouse came next, and then the bra, which was tossed across the room to hang on some expensive bust. Gracefully, she bent at the waist, keeping her legs completely straight and apart, and pressed that perfect ass into my aching groin. She peered at me over her shoulders, after flipping her hair from blocking her view.

With the same speed that she had disrobed her skirt, I too removed my pants and kicked them aside. Without another moment to spare, I pressed my cock head against her soaked lips. Then she halted my progress. "What are you doing, Mr. Harper?"

"I'm...fucking you?" I said, confused, using her own terminology to confirm that I had heard what she told me to do.

"You've already pleasured my pussy, Mr. Harper," she reminded me. "Now I want you to fuck me in the hole that hasn't yet been attended to."

As I blinked away my shock and stood, mouth agape, she reached down to her pussy and pumped her fingers inside one, two, three times. Then she moved those wetted fingers to the orifice I had been ordered to fill, spreading the juices around the rim. Once again she sucked her fingers clean of any remaining cum, and then again moved her fingers to pump inside of her - though this time it was the other entrance, albeit with more resistance than the first.

Her hands planted down on the desk, I knew she was ready and so this time I pressed the head of my aching cock to her slightly lubricated hole. Slowly, to minimize discomfort and maximize teasing, I pressed into her, inch by inch. After the ring closed around the head of my cock, I heard her let out a surprised and pleasured moan, stifled near the end when she bit her lip and looked back at me, telling me, with her eyes, to keep going. My hands roughly gripped her hips, to her audible pleasure, and pulled her closer as I pushed further in. The tightness and heat were indescribable. I ended my rest within her, taken after I had pushed half way in, as far as her current tightness would allow, when she started to rock her hips side to side, spurring me to start moving again. My hips pulled back, and then pushed back slightly faster. With each return, I was able to loosen her a bit more and drive a little deeper. When my hips met with her cheeks, I upped my tempo considerably.

I wasn't sure how she'd react, some women like it, some don't, but the last three women I've slept with all loved it, to varying degrees between each, but regardless I had to do it, I had to spank that perfect ass. Thankfully, it was met with celebrated cries. So, I continued to add some color to her cheeks. In all honesty, spanking was the most violent action I had ever taken during sex, the only time I had intentionally done something that would cause pain to my mate (though only when they allowed it). Cross, on the other hand, wanted me to push past that limit.

When I had reached under her to grope her swinging breast, she took me by the wrist and pulled my hand up higher. She began to stand up slightly so I could reach her delicate neck. Her hand closed around mine, forcing my fingers to do the same around her neck. I definitely uncertain about if I should actually leave my hand there. Then again, she seemed a far more experienced lover than me, and obviously knew what she wanted. Plus, I was certain if I did something out of line, she would let me hear about it, and likely punish me for being so bold. So while one hand squeezed her plump ass check, the other squeezed her slender neck.

Cross's moans and cries were now stifled by my choking hand, but they sounded more frequent than before, something I hoped was a result of my choking her, at least. It did feel good, though, to enact this level of power over a woman this intimidating and _actually_ powerful. The size of her office meant the sound of our sex echoed throughout, creating a chorus for reverberating moans and expletives for us to fuck in rhythm to. It even got to the point where it sounded like there was a third person in the room, whimpering throughout our sexcapades.

After her ass was sufficiently reddened, hopefully sending the delightful stinging sensation through her that Valentina often talked about, I pulled her up, prompting her to rise up on her own, as well, when I tugged on her hair. A bold choice, and one she could have easily objected to, but I rolled the dice and came out on top. Still leaning forward slightly, but standing more than leaning now, I was able to look over her shoulder and down at her bouncing breasts. Droplets of sweat leaped from her erect nipples with every hard push made from behind. As breath taking a sight that was, I still succumbed to my baser instinct and just grabbed at her tit, pawing it with tender but firm affection. She mimicked my actions on her other breast, and her other hand played with her clit.

Another incalculable passage of time later, and Superintendent Cross exploded forth, spraying her juices across her desk and (undoubtedly) important papers. She grew limp, and so I eased her back down to rest on the desk. Her hands reached forward to grip the side opposite me. Looking back over her shoulder, she gave me a look that I immediately understood. With a kind of vigor not shown since the days of cavemen claiming their mates in a cave, I pounded away at her taboo orifice. All this time I had only seen her scowl and smirk. Now, however, she was smiling, mouth agape, closing it only so she could chew on her pouty lip.

I thought about how her heavy breasts were pressed down against the table, her swollen nipples running back and forth against her papers stained with her own honey. I thought about her tight stomach going into knots from the pleasure she was feeling. I thought about how amazing her ass felt and how delicious her pussy tasted. I thought about how her sexual juices invigorated me to new heights when she forced it all down my throat. Then I thought about how I was betraying Vivika's belief that I belonged to her and only her. And then I came.

Instinctively I pulled out, though judging by her whimper perhaps I should have came inside her. Still, the sight of her reddened ass, covered in streaks of white, swaying back and forth as if looking for my member; it was worth giving her that moment of disappointment. I stumbled back, keeping myself from falling only by the grace of the sturdy chair I grabbed hold of. Cross saw this and laughed, amused by how much she had worn me out, yet she looked like she could go another seven rounds, run a 5K, and then come back to make it a baker's dozen. As I watched her massage my cum into the skin on her rear, giving a throaty groan and rocking her hips, I actually worried she wanted to do just that. I was a bit relieved when she threw my pants at me.

Gone was her sexually charged vocabulary when she started speaking again. Her authority and dignity seemed no less diminished, even when she lightly struggled to work her tight skirt over her  wide, semen-covered, ass. "Well done, Mr. Harper," she said, as if she had just given me a performance review. "There's room for improvement, and had I more time to give this meeting I might be able to give you a lesson or two. As it is, our time is up."

I stood, half confused and half nervous, a feeling I had grown quite accustomed to, as I redid my belt. "So...what about...the girls?" I asked, kicking myself for even reminding her of the matter, but I still had to know. I had to know that I wouldn't have to worry about being turned in, at least not by her.

After putting on a fresh blouse she pulled from a closet in her office, she returned to her desk to sit, brought her chair back to the edge, and began to organize the sex-ruined papers. "As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Harper, any man who has been fucking three teenagers would not have the stamina you just displayed." It was an odd way to prove my innocence, but I would take it.

"Besides, Mr. Harper," she called out to me as I was walking down her impossibly large office to the impossibly large double doors, "even if you were fucking those girls, I doubt they'd have any reason to complain." A dark and salacious comment to make, to say the least, though it seemed perfectly apt coming from a woman like her.

As I pushed open the door, I noticed a familiar grey tweed jacket hanging on the coat rack. Just when I began to wonder when Daley had arrived here and why he would have left without his jacket, I heard, softly, behind me, "I hope you learned a thing or two." I looked back at her, but she was just working on her papers, completely oblivious to the fact that I still existed. Again, I didn't want to risk the out I had just been granted, so rather than investigate further, I left, not even bothering to  return the goodbye Cross's secretary gave me.

I arrived swiftly in the parking lot, though my pace slowed when I saw who was waiting for me by my car. Vivika. Once again she surprised me by turning up in my path, though this time she was considerably more dressed than when she was in my kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, eyes darting left and right, looking for any sign of someone who could recognize either of us and piece together the odd occurrence of a teacher meeting his student in the parking lot, here.

"Well you had left in such a panic this morning, and I wanted to come by to see how it went," she sweetly replied, occupying the time before her next response by fixing my disheveled collar and tie. "So how did it go?"

I was frustrated and angry with her, that she would show up here, of all places, and start touching me affectionately, out in the open, immediately after I had a meeting about possible inappropriate behavior with my students. Her eyes disarmed me, though, as they always did, and I immediately forgave her.

"It was...intense," I admitted, "but it went fine. No problems."

"See? I told you you'd be fine. Now come here," she asked, and before I could stop it from happening, she planted a firm congratulatory kiss for making it through the lion's den. When she pulled back, she licked her lips and smiled, looking me over once more to find more parts of my clothing that had gone askew. "So did you fuck her?"

While she could put me at ease with her eyes, she could also put me at the edge of an early grave with her words.

"How...Do you know Superintendent Cross?"

"I don't, not really. I just know _of_ her. She came by the school one year, I think just on some tour of the premises, back when I first started going there, and before you worked there. I think it was her first day too," she explained innocently enough. "I just remember her well because of how gorgeous she was. So that's why I want to know: did you fuck her?" she asked of me again.

I stared at those disarming, enchanting eyes, and lied directly to them. "No," the easiest lie to employ. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous," I said with a laugh, hoping she would agree with my tone that the very notion that I fucked the boss of my boss was absurd.

Her amused giggled told me my lie had worked. "I know, I'm being silly. Just, now that I have you, I don't want to lose you, you know?" Again she punctuated her remark with a kiss, though this time it was simpler and on the cheek. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

"That's alright, I mean I drove here, so-"

"Come on, I want to do this for you. Please?"

I was too exhausted to argue. "Alright." Hell, maybe Principal Daley had gotten a ride home from a student, too, and that's why his car was there but I never saw him inside the building. Wouldn't that be amusing?

 

______________________________________

 

My house isn't far from the Board of Education building, so it didn't take me long to figure out we were going the wrong way.

"Uh, Vivika?"

"Hm?" she simply responded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I thought you said you were taking me home?"

"I am. _My_ home," she revealed.

"What?! Why?!"

"Don't you remember?" she asked with some concern. "I told you, I want you to meet my mother."

I did remember that, I just hoped it didn't really happen, or she at least would give me enough time to prepare for this terrible idea. "Vivika, I really don't think this is a..." I wanted to say I didn't think it was a good idea, that it was a very stupid idea, but I caught myself and pivoted to a gentler objection, "...good time. I mean, I just had that meeting. I'm pretty tired. I think we should just reschedule."

"Hmmm," she considered. "Maybe you're right, Mr. Harper." I was so relieved, at least for a moment. "But, we're already here, it'd be silly to turn back now."

My focus was so heavily directed at finding a way out of this that I hadn't been looking at where we were going. She drove her expensive car up the long driveway to her illustrious mansion. I knew the kids at the school were often rich, private school students usually are, but Vivika looked to be on another level. I continued to be dumbstruck even as she led me by the hand into her house and into a sitting room.

My focus was only broken when I was greeted by two familiar voices. "Hey, Mr. Harper," Nessa and Val said, drawing out the greeting as if it were a tease. Even in the middle of this nightmare, they looked so inviting, sitting there on the couch, a space between them just large enough for me to snuggle into with them. The only thing that could remind me that this _was_ as a nightmare, was Vivika reminding me why I was here.

"Val, where's my mom?" Vivika asked, standing by my side in the doorway.

"She's in the kitchen, or something," Val said.

"Oh! Here she comes now," Nessa added.

My heart sank into my stomach and was crushed when my stomach twisted into knots when she entered. I looked like a deer in the headlights, but she was no less delighted to see me.

"Hello, again, Mr. Harper," said Superintendent Cross. "My daughter has told me so much about you."


	10. Lesson 10: PTA Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harper learns some shocking, and dark, truths about the V-girls' plan for him. All while standing in a room with Vivika's mother - a woman he fucked no more than 30 minutes prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

I looked, dumbfounded at Superintendent Cross, the woman I had just fucked less than an hour ago, and then back to her daughter, one of the three students I had been fucking for some time. I searched for any clue that Vivika knew what I had done, or if Cross would tell her. Judging by the older woman's smile, it wouldn't be the latter, at least not right away. Perhaps she wanted to toy with me; it certainly wouldn't surprise me. I was getting used to it.

 

"You're Vivika's mother?" I asked surprised, already giving Vivika a reason to suspect something was wrong. "But, your last name is Cross, and I thought Vivika's last name was Briarheart."

 

"It is," they said in unison, and then shared a giggle. Val answered the riddle for me while the mother and daughter shared their amusement. My attention turned to Val, whom I hadn't had a chance to get a good look at as Superintendent Cross entered the room so abruptly. Val wore a tight, bright green, sports bra, clearly visible underneath her black mesh tank top. It all left her defined abs visible behind the net and unobstructed as it stopped inches below her modest chest. Wide hips filled out her tight, black, denim shorts well, not that there was much fabric there to fill out. She had undone the button and folded down the hem, baring her pelvic bone but still denying visage of her tight, shaved, pelvis. The cuffs of the shorts were only a couple inches away from the hem, so both of her legs were entirely on display. It wasn't until her tennis shoes that any skin was hidden again. She sat crudely, with her athletic legs spread apart, one foot on the floor and the other resting on the couch cushion she sat on. This pose allowed me to see the beginning curve of her ass poking out of her barely-there shorts. As I always do, I admired the tattoos that were inked into her dark skin. I had learned them well as she had made sure I had cum on each one at least once. Her many piercings didn't sparkle in this dimly lit room the way they did under the school's far brighter lights, but the silver still stood out against her caramel coloring.

 

"Desirae is Vivika's step mother. She changed her name back after-" Val was interrupted once the giggling stopped.

 

"After I was no longer married to Vivika's father. I didn't want people to think I was advancing in my position thanks to some wealth they attached to me as soon as they heard my last name," Desirae explained. "And do I need to remind you that you are to address me as Ms. Cross, Valentina, or do you need another lesson?" Ms. Cross threatened. I had never seen fear in Val's green eyes, but there it was. She straightened up and pursed her lips in silence, something that I had been trying to get her, or really any student, in my class to do on command.

 

"Mr. Harper," Vivika said softly, leaving my side to stand in front of me, catching my gaze and holding it with her own. "Remember what I said about you having nothing to worry about? It still applies, so relax."

 

"Yes, Mr. Harper," Ms. Cross said with amusement in her voice before taking a sip from her glass of dark liquor, "you seem tense. Is something wrong?" She teased, knowing very well what was wrong.

 

Vivika turned my head back toward her, and gave me a peck on the lips to narrow my focus further onto her. "Don't worry, Mr. Harper. I know about you and my mother."

 

"You do?" I asked, shocked and unnerved. My eyes leaped from woman to woman, and their faces all conveyed that they knew far more than I did - something else I had grown accustomed to.

 

"I do. I know you fucked my mother - in fact that's why you're here," she explained. So this would be the place of my execution then, or so I thought. "And I'm so delighted that you did!" she surprised me further with. "Was he as good as I said, mother?" 

 

"Better," Cross said with lust on her tongue. "You girls trained him well."

 

"Oh, he was really good even at the start, Ms. Cross," Nessa chimed in with a compliment about my sexual performance. Another girl whom I neglected to properly look over when I had arrived. There was no way to begin a description of Vanessa without first mentioning her breasts. I thought to compare their size and perkiness to Ms. Cross's, and I came to the conclusion that they were roughly the same size, though Cross had brown nipples whereas Nessa's were bubblegum pink. Speaking of bubblegum, Nessa was chewing on yet another piece, something she often liked to enjoy. She said it was because she had an oral fixation, and if she wasn't sucking on a titty or a cock, she had to be chewing some gum or licking a lollipop. Back to her breasts, once again Nessa's outfit did nothing to convey modesty about their size; quite the opposite in fact. The faded blue rock tee was stretched beyond its limit, as holes had been naturally torn in the fabric in a few spots around her milky tits. While not as toned as Val's, her tummy was still quite flat, though still with a bit of softness, as was found all over her body. While Val had worn a pair of shorts that would be considered too small to be worn in any public place, Nessa wore a skirt of the same category. Though longer than Val's shorts, she showed the same amount of skin thanks to how she sat, her torn-stockinged-legs crossed, but her body turned slightly so I could see the skirt riding up, and spot the start of her baby blue panties. She wore no shoes, even though I'm sure she arrived wearing some. She just must have taken them off when she came in. Nessa was quite considerate like that.

 

"Eh, he was alright," Val contradicted, as was her nature to do. She gave me a wink and licked her lips, letting me know she just liked to tease and actually agreed with Nessa.

 

"Wait, so, you _wanted_ me to have sex with her?" I asked Vivika. "With your _mother_?" I clarified, just in case she thought I meant someone else, though I don't know how she could. I was just so set off balance by the whole affair that I had to confirm things I used to believe were obvious.

 

"No, I wanted you to fuck my mother _after_ I told you not to," the vivacious redhead replied, pressing a red painted nail against my chest. The metal, large gap, bracelets clattered together from the sudden show of force from her arm. "It was just another test on your road to becoming completely corrupted. That you would betray my trust after I made it clear I didn't want you being with anyone else, just so you can get off, in more ways than one?" She made a show of being sad, disappointed. Hugging her arms around her midsection, just below her creamy breasts, only half covered by a black and red corset,  which in turn only covered half of her stomach. Her low cut black leather pants, seemingly painted on, didn't help matters - exposing much of her pelvic bone and the lace at the hem of her red panties. "Why, it made me so proud!" she exclaimed. "Mmm, just thinking of you banging my mother in her office," she swayed on the spot, her dark-red shadowed eyelids closing softly over amber eyes, and a red smirk forming on her face. "I hope you thought of me, Mr. Harper, while you fucked my mother in the ass."

 

I looked over to Ms. Cross after Vivika mentioned the anal sex. Cross just smiled and gave a shrug. "There can be no secrets between mothers and daughters, Mr. Harper," she rationalized before closing her dark lips over the rim of her glass, taking another sip of dark liquor.

 

"I knew I chose well when I picked you, Mr. Harper," Vivika whispered into my ear, following up with a sharp bite, digging her incisor into my earlobe. I lurched back from the sudden pain and my determination to get some answers. 

 

"Okay, this has gone on long enough," I said, standing my ground. "I've been kept in the dark for far too long and I _really_ need to know what's going on here before my heart stops."

 

"Of course, Mr. Harper," Nessa said, sounding so sweet and genuinely concerned.

 

"All you needed to do was ask," Val teased, sounding so sarcastic and questionably concerned.

 

Vivika took me by the hand and led me over to the love seat that sat 90 degrees from the couch where Ness and Val were seated. She slid into my lap, hooking her legs over the right arm rest while her back rested on the left, her ass grinding into my lap until she got comfortable. Even though it was clear Cross didn't care if her daughter was sexually active, with me of all people, it still felt odd to be felt up by a woman whose mother was looking right at me - even if it was with desire in her violet eyes. "Alright, Mr. Harper, what would you like to know?"

 

I was hoping she would just lay it all out there, beat by beat, and I could just listen. It was never that easy with any of these women, though. I had to ask specific questions to get specific answers, so there was a chance I would still be left in the dark on something if they chose not to add in that information. So, I decided to ask about what had confused me last: the mention of _corrupting_ me. "You talked about a test, on 'the road to becoming corrupt.' What did you mean?" My question was set up to get two answers that I wanted, just in case she had some strict limit on how many inquiries I could make.

 

"Well, Mr. Harper," Vivika started, tracing shapes on my chest with her finger, studying her invisible art work while she answered me. "We needed you to become  corrupt, sinful, selfish and perverse in order to become the perfect lover: an incubus."

 

I should have known any answer she gave would just raise a million more questions for me to ask.

 

"An incubus? Isn't that like a demon?"

 

"If you like," she said with a shrug. "It's not a demon in the sense that you may know, and it's not some life stealing monster, either. But 'incubus' and 'demon' are the best ways to describe what it is in words you would understand."

 

I played along, for now. Having Vivika in my lap, caressing my body, did put me at ease, made me more comfortable with all this new information. It wasn't like she had just tossed me into this strange new world in that moment. Vivika had already demonstrated that she, and possibly the other women in the room, had some sort of magical powers, so I supposed _demons_ wouldn't be too farfetched if I were believe in magic.

 

"And how would me fu- having sex with you all make me into this demon?"

 

"An incubus, and it wouldn't, not directly," Vivika clarified. "See, we needed to corrupt you, to make you into the proper vessel for an otherworldly power. _That's_ what will turn you into an incubus."

 

"You want me to become possessed by some kind of spirit?"

 

Vivika gave a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes at my choice of words. "See, this is why I find it easier to keep most things a secret. You start applying your own negative assumptions to something new and wonderful. I never said 'possessed' and I never said 'spirit.'"

 

"Sorry," I said, doing my best to appease her and convince her to continue. "I just...I'm not very clear on all of this. It's all very new to me, you understand. Just tell me whatever you think I need to know," I asked of her. Hopefully that would clear up any more secrets that I didn't know about, and thus couldn't ask directly about.

 

Vivika looked to cheer up from that, now that I was asking the right questions. "Well, first off, there is no heaven and hell, so don't start thinking this 'demon' is some kind of fiery hellspawn that wishes to devour your soul." 

 

"Yea, Mr. Harper," Val piped in. "We're the only ones who will be eating you up." Another wink later, and since she was too far away to pounce on me, she decided to pounce on the attentive Nessa and playfully chomp on her neck with a growl. Nessa yelped and giggled when Val started licking her 'wound.'

 

"When you die, you go to one of two places. If you lived for others, selflessly, and sought to expand your spirit and your mind, you go to a place where you will forever learn new things, fill your heart with new kinds of love, and embrace the beauty of the spirit and mind!" Vivika explained, making a big show of how wonderful it actually sounded. Then she dropped her head back down from speaking up into the sky, her face now with an unamused scowl. "It's terribly boring."

 

"And lame," Val added between nibbles on Nessa's neck.

 

"And not fun at all," Nessa agreed.

 

Honestly, it sounded quite nice. Though she said heaven and hell didn't exist, her explanation of this afterlife sounded just like what I imagined heaven would be. I didn't want to tell them that, as they all seemed quite against the idea of it.

 

"And the other place?" I asked.

 

Vivika smirked and gave her lip a quick bite at the thought of it. "Well, if you lived for yourself, sought to expand your definition and perception of pleasure and pain, test the limits of the human form and feel all the known and unknown pleasures this realm has to offer us? You go to the other realm. The Realm of Flesh."

 

Ms. Cross must have seen the concern on my face, as she decided to clear a few things up before I ran out of the mansion screaming. "Vivika speaks very colorfully, but more or less what she says is true. While alive, if you sought to expand your mind and spirit, when you die you enter into a realm with others who did the same. If, instead, you preferred to sample the pleasures of the flesh, you go, well, to the Realm of Flesh." My brows still furrowed in concern, so Ms. Cross added, "Don't be confused, though, Mr. Harper. As Vivika said, there is no heaven and hell, and the Realm of Flesh is not some divine punishment for evil people, no more than the other is a divine reward for the good. Good and bad alike occupy both planes of the afterlife. Both act as new realities to ascend to, where you can continue to pursue what you found most important in life."

She had answered my concern directly. With the mention of demons, and corruption, and the afterlife, plus all the guilt and taboo activities these girls had convinced me to take part in, I had become concerned they were talking about some kind of hellscape. Though, she hadn't addressed all my unspoken questions, so they had to come out verbally on my own terms.

 

"So, then why choose me to be this 'vessel?' I'm not exactly the kind of person who...pursues the 'pleasures of the flesh,'" I said using their vernacular. "I mean, I'm an educator, I do believe in the pursuit of, and betterment of self and others through, knowledge."

 

"True, you _weren't_. But, after these past few months, we've certainly molded you into someone who does prefer the former," Vivika corrected. "After all, fucking your students? That's a very taboo activity, Mr. Harper. To risk losing your job, ruining your reputation, and going to prison just to get some easy pussy? If that's not someone who loves the pleasures of life, I don't know who is. Plus, have you even read a book this year? Used a lesson plan that wasn't prepackaged? Done _anything_ to 'expand your mind'? Or have you just been thinking about fucking us three?" She drove home the point by grinding her supple ass into my raging erection. 

 

"Fair point," I admitted. "But then why not just get someone who was already like that? Some...sexual deviant who would happily go along with this? Why take the time and trouble to... _corrupt_ me?"

 

"Because it's fun," Val again felt the need to interject, still playing with Nessa's body, her hands now massaging her huge tits, and Nessa cooing quietly and losing more and more interest in the conversation.

 

"Yes," Vivika said coldly to Val, upset that she had interrupted her thought, "but mostly because we needed to _corrupt_ you, Mr. Harper. Not find someone who was already a 'sexual deviant' like us. To become a vessel for this power, the person must first be a person of mind and spirit. A just soul who lives in the service of others and selflessly does whatever they can to aid in the betterment of mankind, as well as their own mind through the acquisition of knowledge. Boring stuff," she said, summarizing her point with two curt words. "Then that person must become corrupt. They must become someone who lives only for themselves, someone who will do whatever it takes to increase their own pleasure, even to their own detriment, or to the detriment of others, if need be. They can't just be in that state from the start. They have to become _corrupted._ And who better as our moral, upstanding, knowledge-seeking citizen than a celebrated teacher whom the students and staff love and admire? The more _uncorrupt_ a person is, the more _corrupt_ they can become, and thus become a larger vessel for more power."

 

"I was the first choice!" Nessa perked up to say, and for the first time felt more interest in the topic than the foreplay.

 

"Yes, even with that body made for sin, rumors led me to believe that Nessa was as pure as the driven snow," Vivika elaborated."I had chosen Vanessa before you because of what I knew of her. She was sweet, innocent, on all the charity clubs, and a proud virgin. Or so I thought."

 

"Blowjobs don't count!" Nessa exclaimed, defending herself.

 

"They count enough for my purposes, though!" Vivika snapped back, as if they had had this argument before and she didn't want to get into it again. "Oral sex aside, she was also vain, and only interested in helping others because she loved the admiration she got for doing so. Of course, by the time I had learned that, I had already recruited Val to seduce her and bring her to our side. Half way through that process, we learned she was not pure enough to begin with to create a large enough 'vessel'."

 

I looked to Vanessa who could only shrug and smile innocently, like a child who had been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't have.

 

"But then I learned about you. The dear Mr. Harper. Teacher of the Year nominee on only his second year of teaching, beloved by the students for his diligence in making sure each student was tended to with their specific needs and strengths. Not many teachers go to those kind of lengths for their students, Mr. Harper. You were special. You were also single. I learned you spent so many late nights working on special lesson plans and tutoring sessions that you couldn't possibly have had a very active sex life. You were perfect. We would corrupt you, and you would become the ideal vessel for the power."

 

"And this...power? What is it exactly? I know it's not a spirit, like you said, but...?" I trailed off in my question, hoping she would fill in the blanks.

 

"In the Realm of Flesh, sex is a constant. They have orgies that can go on for eons. All that lust and desire builds up and becomes an ethereal power that can be pulled into the Realm of the Living, and placed into a proper host body. This makes them a kind of avatar of lust and desire. An incubus. Or succubus if it's a woman," Vivika explained, her hips twitching eagerly on my lap as she thought about the orgies and beings of raw sexual energy walking the earth.

 

Finally, I had reached my limit. I had played along long enough, but I couldn't act like I believed another word of it all. I had kept asking questions because I was hoping she would give some explanation that would turn me around on the idea. After all, I had already decided I wanted to stick with these women, despite the consequences, but if this is what it was all for, I didn't know if I could keep my mouth shut forever.

 

"Vivika, I have to be honest, I-"

 

"Find this all hard to believe?" she finished my thought for me. "We thought you might say that. I mean, why wouldn't you? Demons, an afterlife of nothing but sex, becoming some kind of vessel for some kind of 'sex power'? That's alright, though, because we're confident we can convince you. Mother?"

 

The moment she was called into action, Cross had finished her drink and set the glass down, causing the remaining ice cubes to clink against the inside of the glass, creating the only noise that pieced through the sudden silence of the room. Even Nessa and Val, who at that point seemed inseparable once Val got her hand up Nessa's shirt, sat back to watch Ms. Cross somehow convince me this was all true.

 

Cross began by running her hands through her thick, ebony, locks. Her head fell back in a sleepy, happy moan. Her body stretched and cracked, as if she had just awoken from a deep sleep. When her digits reappeared, thin trails of purple steam lifted off them. Desirae, which was a beautiful name I would never address her as, lest I gain the same kind of fear Val did when she made that mistake, ran her violet-emitting hands down her neck and gripped the collar of her jacket. After it fell to the floor, she locked her eyes with mine while she undid each button with torturous slowness. With each small circle of plastic unlocked from the silk fabric, she seemed to thrust her chest out a little more. Soon, all that stood between our eyes and her naked breasts was a lacey bra the same color of her half-lidded eyes.

 

Next came the skirt. Cross made sure to turn her back to us for this garment, all so we could see her perfectly shaped rum spill out from the too-tight skirt as the fabric was pulled down. Her thong panties came half way down with it, the covering having been wrapped so snuggly around her. Stocking-covered feet carried her over to where Val and Nessa were sitting attentively. First, her left leg was offered up to Val, who reach forward to unclip her stocking from her garter belt. Then, she enjoyed the attention as long as she could by taking her time in peeling the stocking off her long, pale, stem. Nessa was offered the same opportunity with Cross's right leg after the first stocking was removed. Sweet Nessa was never one for patience, though, and removed the stocking far faster than Val did. Her eagerness caused a tear to form in the stocking. Cross gave her a playful scold, pursing her lips, wagging her finger, and giving a "tsk tsk tsk" sound to the ashamed blonde. In return, the older woman dragged her bare foot nimbly along Nessa's inner thigh. With astounding agility and precision for someone standing on one leg and using the other for her delicate task, Cross flipped Nessa's skirt up and immediately pressed the top of her foot against her blue panties. Then she dragged her foot up from the crotch and pulled away when her big toe came to the entrance of the valley between her heaving breasts. Behind her foot she left a fleeting trail of purple sparks. All the while, Nessa was in a tortured state of heightened arousal. I say tortured because when Cross's foot returned to the floor, Nessa was panting heavily, but clearly hadn't come as she continued to grind her hips into the couch and grip eagerly at her own clothes. 

 

Cross then turned her attention to me, locking her eyes with mine once more. Her hands started on her cheeks, with a pinky between gently bitten by her perfect white teeth between pouty dark lips. She wanted to make sure I saw where her hands were going, as they would cause the biggest show of all, so far. Delicate but powerful hands ran down her body, and when they touched her bra, garter belt, and panties,  the fabric became enflamed with purple fire. 

 

I leaned forward in a panic, worried for her safety. Purple or not, my assumption was always that fire was hot and quite dangerous if it's burning directly on your clothes. Vivika kept me pinned down, not wanting me to spoil the show. Quickly I saw that Cross was not in any kind of pain. Quite the opposite. She let out a delighted squeal when the fire had completely engulfed her underwear, burning away the expensive fabric. The fire faded with each thread it burned away, until only candle-sized flames remained on her nipples and clit. They too, however, vanished without much delay.

 

A powerful show, to say the least, though if that was to prove that demons exist, I remained unconvinced (though very aroused). My answer came within seconds after the striptease had ended. Cross stood, legs apart, and arms lifted slightly from her sides, as she let the transformation begin. Purple steam was no longer the main magical element, nor was purple fire. Now, violet electricity crackled across her skin. Wherever the sparks landed, a patch of her skin would turn pale white - paler than Vivika would ever hope to achieve, no matter how much she avoided the sun. When her entire body had been painted white, a new shade was added: black. It began at the tips of her fingers and toes all at once. A black liquid looked to form on her skin, and dripped upward as if gravity had been reversed and was pulling the liquid toward the ceiling. It wasn't as if 

there was some substance on her skin, though. It was as if her skin was being stained by an invisible liquid, leaving only black. The magical substance stopped and left her hands and feet completely covered in pitch black, and then turned into tendrils, and then droplets, of black from halfway up her forearms to just below her elbows for her arms, and from half way up her shin and just below her knees for the legs. 

 

Cross made a pained moan as the next step was started, though it did look as if she enjoyed it despite the obvious pain. From behind her I started to see the tip of a pointed tail peek around. Longer and longer the tail grew, until it could easily reach the floor from the small of her back where it started. It, instead of being part white and part black, was entirely black.

 

The show was complete when Cross released her lip from her teeth and opened her eyes to me, showing that her purple irises had given way and now her entire eyes were pure, electrifying, purple. The color was slightly  brighter where her irises would have been, so it wasn't impossible to tell she was still looking directly at me. Convinced I had seen it all, Cross then turned her attention to Val and Nessa. As she had with her legs, she held out an arm for each girl, and each took her ebony hands and were lifted up with her. While they hungrily kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled on Cross's black and white flesh, caressing her curves and admiring her shape, Vivika broke through the chorus of moans and whimpers.

 

"You see, Mr. Harper, Nessa was only partially right when she said she was the 'first choice,'" Vivika revealed. While she spoke, her eyes never left the scene of her friends getting undressed so they could press their young, naked bodies, against her mother's demonic, nude, form. "While I _had_ picked her before I did you, she was not the _first_ person whom I tried to make into a vessel."

 

"I assume the first person was your mother, then?" I theorized, never once taking my eyes off the show of lesbian affection going on in front of me. 

 

"No, the first person was me," she corrected. My eyes darted quickly to her, to see if she was serious, though I found my eyes immediately drawn back to the three naked women when I heard a particularly elated squeal met with a throaty and long moan. "Remember that story I wrote for you in class, Mr. Harper? About the demon who visited a woman in her bed?"

 

"How could I forget?" I said with a slight smirk on my face, having just seen Cross's head fall back when both girls took one of her dark nipples between their suckling lips.

 

"It was not a work of fiction. It happened, all of it. To my mother." Again my eyes snapped back to Vivika, to show I was at least still paying attention, but she did not seem to mind, or blame me, when they went back forward instead of remaining on her. "When I first summoned the power of Lust, I intended for myself to be the vessel. I wanted to take my pleasure to new heights, and my research into such things led me to learn of the Realm of Flesh. However, in my eagerness and impatience, I failed to learn about how the vessel must be properly corrupted before it can accept the power of Lust. Luckily, rather than punishing me for being an unfit host, it found a fitting one nearby within my home: my mother."

 

Now Vivika too turned her attention to the threeway that was starting on the floor. Both girls on their knees, butts thrust back toward us, fingers from one girl dipped into the pussy of the other, and both their salivating mouths working over Cross's pussy while her hands massaged either the backs of their heads or her heavy breasts. "My mother was a very sweet woman when she married daddy. She came from nothing and was very humble with all the money she had gained by marrying into my family. She didn't know how to enjoy it at first, so most of it she used on other people, gave it to charity and other pointless acts of selflessness. Eventually, she got used to her surroundings and started to use some of her newfound wealth on herself. To say the least, it went to her head. She sampled all the finer pleasures she could not afford before she met daddy. Expensive food, clothes, vacations, massages, everything. Soon even daddy's love was not enough for her. She turned to fucking the help, other members of the upper crust, any cock or pussy she fancied she would have. Naturally, daddy learned of her promiscuous ways and tightened the leash he had on her. Mother didn't appreciate that. Did you?"

 

After a long and massaging wail, Cross opened her eyes to look to and answer Vivika. "I loved your father, Vivika, I truly did, but I could not go without all the pleasures I had come to enjoy. He was an excellent lover, but I needed more than any one man could provide. My tastes were evolving, and he simply wanted to stay still. He had to be disposed of."

 

I gave an agape look of shock at the admission that Cross had killed her husband, but Vivika spoke up to reassure me, turning my head so I was forced to look at her, so I would believe the words she said if I could only look into her eyes when she said them. "It's alright, I've forgiven her. She was right. Daddy was too rigid. Couldn't even be bothered to fuck his own daughter, if you can believe that." She knew that would get a rise out of me and giggled at my reaction. "So, a woman who was once so sweet and pure and charitable, who had become corrupted by her love of pleasures of the flesh, became a perfect vessel for the power, and so she became the succubus you see before you."

 

"So you want me to become like her?"

 

"Yes, though you'll keep your male form, with some added definition, of course," she said, pressing her hand against my chest to feel what muscle I did have. "Not that I'm complaining now."

 

"You explained what the power is, but you never said how it will affect me. I know you said it wouldn't 'possess' my mind, but how will it...well, affect me?"

 

"It won't change your mind, Mr. Harper, don't worry," Vivika reassured me of. "You will still have complete control of your mind and body. You'll just become capable of feats no mortal could ever achieve."

 

"How do I know that for sure," I asked, giving my first direct inclination of distrust in Vivika.

 

She seemed a bit hurt by the accusation that she was lying to me, but not at all surprised given her history of lying to me. "Some things I can't prove to you, Mr. Harper. Some things you just have to trust me on." 

I wanted to believe her, I did. The power, the women, it did sound all very appealing, but I was understandably unsure. Vivika sensed this and made me an offer. 

 

"Let us try to convince you of how much _fun_ you will have if you accept, and if you still don't want to do it, I'll drop it." I didn't 100% trust her that she'd drop it. The way she had explained things, she had put a lot of time and effort into this corruption process in order to make me into the ideal vessel, an avatar of lust, as it were. Still, I suppose it couldn't hurt to see how she would try to convince me. Sure enough, it didn't hurt at all, except in some good ways.

 

After I gave an accepting nod at her offer, Vivika slid off my lap and carried herself over to her mother and two friends, all of whom had made quite a sticky mess on the floor beneath them. She was able to get their attention with a simple tap to their shoulders. Without a word, they knew they had been asked to convince me of Vivika's plan. Vivika stayed with Nessa and Val, who seductively began to work her clothes off her body, kissing wherever new flesh was bared. Cross, however, left the three teenage goths and sauntered over to me, making exaggerated sways of her hips to show off how wide they were and how narrow her waist was. She pointed a finger at my crotch, and after a small purple flame appeared on the tip of her finger, a similar ember appeared at my zipper. Though startled at first, I saw she was not trying to immolate me. Her finger traced down in the air, and with it the zipper began to be pulled down. The same was done to my belt buckle and top button. With a flick, all flames vanished and the rest would be done manually.

 

Cross descended gracefully to her knees, keeping her back straight the whole time and never once letting her pure purple eyes leave my intrigued stare. I could feel how pleasurably warm her fingers were when they grazed my skin, hooking into my pants and yanking both it and my boxers down to the floor. "I simply must return the tender attention you gave to me in my office," she cooed. Her voice had become as different as her body - different, but still similar in all the right ways. It was otherworldly, darker and came with a whispering echo behind each syllable that escaped her black, shiny, lips. A sound underlain her words, something between a growl and  a purr, but definitely bestial. Though much of her body had changed colors, I saw that her red-pink tongue remained the same as it was dragged up the side of my cock, flicking at my head before retreating behind plump tiers. Soon to disappear like her tongue was the head of my shaft, reappearing with a pop from her puckered lips.

 

The inside of her mouth was as warm, wet, soft, and inviting as any of the three girl's pussies - and Cross's mouth had the added benefit of her flexible and attentive tongue. "Mmm, Mr. Harper," she moaned against my cock, "You taste so good. I can't imagine how good it'll taste when you accept this wonderful gift we're offering you," she added while nuzzling the side of my dick against her warm cheek.

 

" _If_ ," I corrected her. " _If_ I accept."

 

"That's right, _if_ ," she agreed after sliding half of my dick out her mouth. "Though, I'm sure by the end of this, you'll be asking _when_ ," Cross confidently purred before engulfing even more of my cock, without a single sign of resistance due to its size. A perk of being a sex demon, I was sure. I groaned deep when she went deep enough to press her nose against the groomed patch of hair above the base of my shaft. When I opened my eyes, I could see Vivika had become completely disrobed, though remained standing with her two partners in crime. The three of them traded kisses and shared gropes, their eager bodies grinding against each other's legs, causes breasts to press into each other. 

 

The succubus, meanwhile, had started to work her hands into the equation. One stroked up on my cock when her mouth pulled back, and down when it wanted to return. The other cradled and massaged my balls with perfect amounts of tenderness and firmness. My eyes drifted down from the three nude women carrying themselves to the couch to continue, back to Cross. I peered down her smooth, arched back, and to her tail-capped ass, her bum sat on the heels of her feet. The tail swung back and forth idly, like a cat's, occasionally beating against my leg to let me feel the soft texture of the demonic appendage. Perhaps it was Cross's inherent skill, or some extra power granted to her by being a succubus, most likely both, but sooner than I had with any of the other girls, or any women I had ever been with, I came. I did not even have time to warn her as it came on so fast and strong. The sex demon between my legs did not seem to mind. In fact, she happily and immediately began to gulp down ever spurt, licked clean every last drop that had remained on my cock when she pulled back, and caught every strand that hung from her lips with her fingers and sucked it back into her hungry mouth. 

 

I was surprised I was still hard. With the V-girls, there was no problem with getting hard minutes after I had come, but here I had not gone soft for even a second. Cross was quick to confirm the suspicion I had as to why. "Another benefit of being a succubus, dear. Increased stamina for all her active lovers. Of course, the same power would be granted to you, an incubus." 

 

"That's a really handy ability," I admitted with a smirk.

 

"One that we should not let go to waste," Cross added. She sat upright, though still on her knees, her bum resting on her feet. She turned her head over to the girls. "Vanessa, be a dear and come help me with Mr. Harper." Nessa's head popped up from between Vivika's legs when called upon. Val, too, perked up from behind Nessa, with a pout to contrast Nessa's beaming smile. Her meal was being taken away, but it did free up a fresh course in Vivika. 

 

Nessa crawled over to us, her large breasts swaying with her hips. Cross then had to readjust where I was before she and Nessa could continue. She led me to sit no longer on the love seat, but against it and on the floor. Now there was room for Cross and Nessa to kneel on either side of me. "Why don't we treat him to our ample assets, Ms. Smithfield?" With that, they both began to reposition themselves so they were laying on either side of me, and moved so they could rest their breasts on my bare thighs.

 

The two busty women approached each other so they could engage in a passionate lip lock, their equally pouty lips sliding against one another. There were moments where I could see their tongues wrestling between their mouths. Their hanging tits knocked against my upright cock when their kissing became more fervent. Cross had to break the kiss, reminding Nessa that she had called her over for me, not her (though I honestly didn't mind). Nessa followed her friend's mother's lead and brought her chest to half warp around my cock, so now four breasts were squeezing around my shaft. 

 

First, they worked in tandem. Up and down together they went, though with their size, they never had to go far to completely cover up my privates. While they pleasured me, they were obviously enjoying the feel of each other, too. Cross purposefully rubbed her nipples against Nessa's, and Nessa did her best to do the same to Cross. Then they started to work in opposite directions. Cross would go up, and Nessa would go down, and back and forth they continued, so I couldn't possibly see my organ they were pleasuring. Cross was on her knees, leaned forward, her ass hoisted in the air, tail flipping more wildly now that she was getting pleasure back from her partner. Nessa lay on her stomach, her cute feet kicking softly in the air, and occasionally stopped when she locked her ankles together. There was actually some contrast between their equally sized tits. Cross's skin was warmer to the touch, while Nessa's was a bit more cool. Perhaps it was from the air hitting all the saliva that had been left on her recently assaulted tits by Vivika and Val moments prior. 

 

"Come for us, Mr. Harper," Cross purred. "Don't be shy. We're very hungry, after all."

 

"Yea, Mr. Harper," Nessa cooed. "Cum all over our fat tits," she repeated of Cross, though putting a cruder spin on it. 

 

Their racks pressed as tightly together as they could manage, so they could lean forward again and lock lips. Nessa was bouncing her hips on the floor, eagerly hoping for something to pleasure her between her legs. Sadly, her hands were occupied keeping her immense breasts tightly sealed around my pole. She would have a chance to release me soon, however, as I was soon to release myself. Right around when I saw their nipples flick against each other, a drip of mixed saliva escaping their locked lips and landing on the head between their cleavage, a shared moan from either woman colliding between their mouths, and then Vivika wailing out as Val worked her studded tongue against her clit, I came for a second time that day - though I suppose third if I count back in the office. So rather, for the second time today, I covered an erogenous zone of a woman with my seed. Two, in fact. 

 

Cross quietly admired the bubbling puddle of cum forming in her and Nessa's cleavage, and Nessa squealed when a single spurt managed to force its way out from between their pressed skin. True to Cross's word, they acted as if they were quite hungry and began to lap up my liquid. Cross cleaned off Nessa and Nessa returned the favor to Cross. Even after that wonderful fantasy fulfilled, my cock still remained hard. 

 

The succubus stood, taking me by the hand to help me onto my feet as well. Once upright, my shirt was taken off with care by Ms. Cross. Nessa noticed a glob of cum still remained between her breasts, and with a delighted squeal she scooped up the surprise left-over treat. "Don't be greedy now, Vanessa. Share with your friends." Nessa was disappointed at the order Ms. Cross gave, but she did not argue. She split the cum between fingers on either hand and walked over to let Vivika and Val suck her fingers clean. Taking me by the hand again, Cross led me to the couch, being sure to walk slowly so I had a chance to watch her ass moved as she walked. "Vivika, Vanessa?" she called. "Val and I need the couch for Mr. Harper." While Vivika looked quite relaxed, she happily got up from her lounging position and followed Vanessa over the love seat that was now free. Val stayed on the couch as requested, seated at the far end and looking at me with hungry eyes, licking her chops. "Lie down, Mr. Harper," Cross asked of me. Though it was hardly a request when she pushed me onto the furniture. Again, I had no reason to resist, so I re-positioned myself so my head lay on one end and my feet lay between Val's spread legs.

 

"Val, remind Mr. Harper that if he leaves us, he'll be missing out on fucking your tight, toned, ass," Cross suggested to Val, who all too happily agreed and began to crawl towards my lap. "In the meantime, Mr. Harper is going to be a dear and give my tight rump some attention." 

 

"Hold on," I interjected. "I've never been one for oral, uh... _there_." It was true. While I didn't mind fucking a girl in the ass when she asked for it (though I had only started when I met the V-girls and now Ms. Cross), I still had my reservations. I could never disassociate the ass from, well, what its intended purpose was. So when Cross slung her leg over my head and aimed her ivory backside down at my face, I felt compelled to speak up.

 

"You'll find you're going to be into all sorts of new things once you become the vessel, Mr. Harper," she countered with.

 

"But I still hav-" Before I could protest that I hadn't yet agreed to become anyone's anything, my vision became nothing but succubus ass. Her cheeks were warm, and her thighs rubbed gently against my ears. As I thought of what to do to pass the time, Val was finding her own way to have fun. Though my cock had already be sucked numerous times, she still felt it necessary to lube it up. Given where Cross told her to put it, I can't blame her. Of course, being Val, she only used enough to get me through that first inch. After that, she preferred the struggle. It was a form of strength and resistance training for her.

 

When Val's cheeks met with my legs, I had grown accustomed to Cross's ass on my face. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it wasn't bad at all. Of course, it could have been yet another side effect of her transformation, that she would smell so fragrant and inviting, even back there, but I didn't mind. So after Cross had really begun to grind her hips down, trying to get me to give her a taste, I decided that they all had done plenty for me - and perhaps some of it they might not have even wanted to. I started off with a tickling tap of my tongue. Surprising, for Cross, judging by her quick hop when I made contact. I have to admit, I didn't hate it. In fact, I really liked it. To enjoy a part of a woman I had never tried in this fashion - it was exciting. Even in the midst of an orgy with a demon, I found eating out said demon's ass to be the exciting part. 

Fingernails tapped on my chin accidentally while Cross massaged the outside of her pussy lips. Val began her rigorous bouncing once she had stretched out enough to accommodate me. Val was always the loudest during sex, so I could hear her well even while Cross made me use her thighs as ear muffs. My hands firmly gripped Cross's thighs, just below her hips, driving her down harder onto my face so my tongue could explore more. I had become intoxicated by her. When her pussy juices crept down across her taint and into my mouth, I went wild. 

 

"Oh, YES!" Cross cried out. "You catch on fast, Mr. Harper," she complimented me. Her words came in abrupt stops and starts. She had begun light bounces on my face. A mild discomfort as payment for a wonderful pleasure. Half way through my meal, I erupted into Val without ceremony. Though she paused while I filled her up, she started back up again as soon as I finished. I had become like her, now. Neither of us were satisfied with what most would be fine with. We wanted more. Val was always eager to start fucking again right away, but previously I didn't have the ability to stay hard and ready right after climax. I would have to fill the time by eating her out or watching her play with one of the other girls if they were present. Now I had fulfilled her fantasy of fucking her in her cum-filled ass, without ever fully pulling out of her. The feeling was amazing.

 

My chest had become damp from Cross's spray of her own cum, her fingers having brought herself to orgasm, though I like to think my tongue and lips helped in some part. That had been enough for Cross, as moments after she settled down, she slid herself off my face. She looked down at me with proud eyes, then over to Val to admire how happy she looked. Mouth agape, pierced tongue beginning to loll out, and all sorts of obscenities framing her fucking. 

 

"Fuck me, Mr. Harper! Fuck me harder!" she panted. 

 

"You heard the girl, Mr. Harper," Cross aided in Val's request. My hands were already on her hips when she did. My hips were lifting up off the couch and I brought her hips back down with my hands. For the first time since I met her, I was starting to tire Val out before she did me (though I was working up quite a sweat, all the same). Val's arms could no longer support herself, and she fell forward onto my chest. At the start, she did all the work, bouncing her tight body onto my cock. Now she was too tired to continue, but when she whispered "don't stop" into my ear, I did not want to disappoint. I got as much leverage as I could in my position and thrust harder and deeper into her. I did what she loved best and began to spank her ass whenever I didn't need to grip her with both hands to keep her from flying off of my cock. The piercings on her head, nipples, and belly button rubbed vigorously against my skin to the beat of my pounding.

 

When I came again, the cum was too much for her cavity and began to spill out even before I slid my still erect cock out. Val gathered what strength she had left to push herself up on her arms, and give me a deep and thankful kiss. While Val and I had kissed before, it was rare and often just to increase the passion in our fucking. And it was never like this, with a soft moan, no tongue. Just a kiss followed by a "thank you" whispered against my lips. Her wobbly legs carried her over to Vanessa, who now sat alone on the loveseat, and collapsed with an equally exhausted Nessa. Looked as though Vivika had worn out her own V-girl. I, too, was about to get up, when Cross extended a black hand and pushed back down on my chest. 

 

"Please, Mr. Harper. Stay. We're not done with you yet," Cross said with amusement. Again she joined me on the couch, near my head, though this time she was seated behind me. She had let me sit up some so I could move a little further down the couch and she could sit where my head previously lay. Now my head lay in her lap, and her legs wrapped around my head and reached across my torso. She lovingly played with my hair, and I did my best to see her face past her very large, yet very perky, breasts. Watching her caused me to not see Vivika approach and take the spot where Val once was. 

"I hope you're not done yet, Mr. Harper," Vivika asked, knowing full well the answer. "If you're going to give some to them, you should have brought enough for the rest of the class," she teased, hovering her dripping lips over my soaked cock. Aiming my head up toward her, she slid herself gently down. While whatever spell Cross cast on me kept me erect and full of cum, the sensitivity of my skin was still quite high after all this activity. Vivika was sensitive to this and so she progressed slowly at first. 

 

She rode me with slow, deliberate, ascents and descents. I could feel the heat of Cross's crotch on the back of my head, gradually rising as the heat between Vivika's legs grew hotter and hotter. Soon Vivika had worked herself up to a healthy stride, raising herself up so half of my cock was in her and half out, and then back down so she was completely filled with me. My arms were pinned down by the position Cross and I were in, so I couldn't reach up to massage her bouncing breasts, to ease the strain of having those handfuls of tit flesh hop on her chest. 

 

I have to admire just how beautiful and perfect Cross's legs were, stretched out against me, her feet rubbing against my skin. I began to feel her knuckles bump into the back of my head. Then when the fingers were pulled up from behind me, they were lowered down to just above my lips. I opened my mouth and accepted the steady drips of the succubus cum onto my parched tongue.

Vivika leaned back, one hand gripping the back of the couch and the other hand being gripped by her gnawing teeth, a finger trapped between the rows of pearls, taking on the brunt of her heated moans. Her hips began to swivel, clockwise to counterclockwise - whichever she needed to get my shaft to rub against all the right places within her. Since she was no longer bouncing, I began to thrust up into her. She gave a surprised squeak when I did, but went right back to her constant chorus of moans and groans when her hips began to move on her own accord again.

 

Cross's juices tasted like some kind of forbidden candy that was deemed too sweet and addictive to go to market. Yet here I was, sampling just a drop a minute of the most delicious substance in the world. With each splash of it upon my tongue, I fucked her daughter even harder. Though my experience fucking Vivika was limited, having just fucked her for the first time the night prior, she was definitely acting differently today. Granted, when I did have sex with her, she was roleplaying, and here she was as just Vivika. Still, compared to her usual confident and composed movements, this Vivika, in the throes of passion, was more wild and untamed. Her mane of fiery red hair whipped all around her. Her pale tits, dusted with freckles, bounced with abandon. Hands rubbed and groped all over her body, searching for more ways to heighten her pleasure.

Her final moan was breathless and voiceless. Eyes wide, staring up into the heavens, and mouth dropped open in a quiet cry. Her tight body spasmed and shook, then stiffened near the end of her orgasm. Before she finished, I too came. Erupting inside of her and filling her up with an amount of cum that betrayed the fact that I had came numerous times before in the past hour or so. This caused her to start shaking again, and bite down her lip as she seemed to climax again from the warm feeling spreading throughout her.

 

Like Val before her, she fell forward, though deliberately and controlled, rather than succumbing to exhaustion. She immediately sought out my lips with her own and pulled me into a wild and passionate kiss. Tongues explored every inch of each other's mouths. My hands finally felt free enough to roam over her body and massage every soft curve they found. I didn't even notice that Cross has left my head to lay on the couch, the heat of her crotch now outside my sensory field. 

 

"When you two are done," I heard over the flurry of Vivika's and I's lip assault, "Come join us." Vivika broke the lip lock, so that I could see what awaited me. Cross, knelt on the floor with Nessa and Val at her sides. As tempting an offer as that was, I didn't feel there was any rush and was fine just staying with Vivika's embrace. She, on the other hand, couldn't wait to show me what came next. After she left my lap to kneel with the others, I followed suit. 

 

I knelt down across from them, and Nessa and Val helped to lay me down onto my back. Nessa and Val each took an arm and laid them out perpendicular to my body, so I looked like I had been laid out on a cross. Vivika sat behind my head, as her mother had done before her. Speaking of her mother, the demon-form superintendent moved to straddle my hips, my hard cock being pressed between her supple cheeks.

Even after all the sex acts that were performed that day, we all still found time for more foreplay. One palm was cupped against Nessa's heavy tit, and my other hand squeezed Val's firm cheeks. Cross rose and fell slowly, keeping my cock between her cheeks with her hand behind her. Vivika bent down to kiss my chest while I suckled on her hanging breasts. When the moans, groans, squeals and shrieks reached a fever pitch, we truly got started. Both of my hands were now between Val and Nessa's legs. Either girl sat on my upward facing hands so my fingers could delve into Nessa's puffy pink lips and Val's tight, forbidden, hole. Vivika, the sweet dear, decided to hang back and let my head rest in her lap, idly playing with my hair, so I could watch her demonic mother slide my member into her heat.

 

Never had there been a more perfect fit. Cross was truly the culmination of all the most attractive features I found in a woman. That didn't make me any less attracted to any of the other women in the room, though. They all had their own personalities, styles, and ways that made them special. I believe I was truly in love the moment Cross's hips met with mine and she began to slowly rotate them to let us both get a feel for each other. Not just with her, but the V-girls as well. They had made my life hell, turned me into a nervous wreck, and for months made me scared of what would come next. But if it was a cost to be paid to lead me to this point, it was all worth it. In fact, I felt I underpaid, given this experience. 

 

Nessa massaged her breasts, and Val fingered her pussy while I fingered both of them. Both came within moments of each other, though I think Nessa was first. It was hard to tell as my eyes were so transfixed on Cross running her hands through her black locks and moaning in a sound that sounded like sweet music. I was surprised how quickly the demon came. I assumed she could hold out for as long as she wanted, but then I thought, _Why would she want to hold out?_ She lifted herself up until only my head remained inside of her. She stroked fingers from both hands along my coated shaft. After she sat back all the way down onto my cock, she offered her fingers to Nessa and Val, who sucked her digits clean while all three of them continued to ride my fingers and member. Both girls came again while cleaning Cross's fingers. 

I greatly admired the show of Cross bouncing on my lap, massaging her heavy tits and bringing a dark nipple to her darker lips and sucking on it, her purple eyes locked to mine. Vivika had waited long enough, though, and wanted to join in. As her mother had done before her, she moved to hover her body over my face, though this time I was directed to eat her pussy and not her ass. I was saddened to no longer be granted a view of her mother riding me, but at least I could still hear and feel her, as well as all the other girls who joined in her choir of sex sounds.

 

Since Cross had granted me seemingly infinite stamina, I came without any more delay. My biggest load of the day, if not ever. I thought I would never stop. Vivika pulled herself off my sticky face after she came along side mine, so I could see the thick substance flowing out of Cross's pussy, overflowing with seed. And I was not done yet.

 

Vanessa I had ride me next. Just me and her. I wanted to watch her bouncing tits, grabbing them when I could no longer help myself. She held my hands against her breasts so I could never move my hands away. She cooed and whimpered, and made little, abrupt, "uh" sounds whenever I thrust up into her. After she came once or twice, I alerted her that I too was ready to come, and to get on her knees. I wanted to completely coat her chest in my seed, marking her as mine forever. She looked up at me with her big, blue, doe eyes and thanked me before I let one last rope lash across her face. What cum she didn't massage into her skin she gobbled up greedily, sending it all down with big gulps to her stomach, to meet with the cum she had eaten earlier.

 

Val and I both wanted the same thing, so when it came time for her, she was already bent over the couch. I thrust into her pussy first. I wanted to make her come through my cock and with no help from her hands. They, after all, were too busy gripping the fabric of the couch, doing her best to keep steady. Of course, I had to spank her. She would have been disappointed if I didn't. Each slap was followed up by a gentle cupping by the striking hand, easing the sting in her flesh and causing more pleasure to flow through her. Val bit into the couch when her throat became horse from all the screaming and yelling, listing off every curse word she knew and I think she even invented a few to properly explain how good she felt. After I had  proven I could make her come with just my cock, I switched holes. She opened her mouth wide again, releasing the couch, and started up with her song of "fuck me," "god damn," "harder, you bastard," "so fucking good," "punish my tight ass," and "oh god" again. When she grew too exhausted to stand, we moved to the floor, where she laid there, head against the carpet, and her ass hoisted up into the air so I could keep fucking her. Half of my load was inside of her anal cavity, and the other half I left on her reddened cheeks.

 

Vivika I turned to with power and lust in my eyes. I wasted no time and lifted her up off her feet and carried her to the nearest wall that didn't have too much stuff on it. Her back slammed up against it and I invaded her mouth with my tongue. She, in turn, did the same, doing her best to keep up with my pace. I firmly gripped her thigh and lifted her leg up, prompting her to wrap it around my waist, and then do the same with the other. The only thing keeping her up was my body pressed against hers. Her young breasts pressed against my chest, teeth digging into my shoulder, red hair brushing against my face, all while I thrust forcefully into her dripping snatch. Red tracts were made on my back by her red-painted nails. She nearly made me deaf in one ear with her moans and yelps, louder than I had ever heard out of her. I pushed her head off of my shoulder and back against the wall, so I could look into her wide, amber, eyes, and then lock my lips with hers again. Our lips became red and swollen from all the pressure, sucking, and biting, by the time we had finished. Her tight pussy walls contracted during her climax, squeezing around my cock and milking me of all of my sperm my own orgasm. I carried her back over to the loveseat, draping her across the armrests, and letting her sink back into the cushion.

 

I looked at Val, just now regaining her strength to sit up, and Nessa, fully cleaned but skin still red from all the deep blushing, spanking, and gropes. I shared a knowing smirk with Cross, who had taken pause to fix herself a half-time drink. She and I both knew I wasn't finished yet. Not with any of them.

 

It turned out, however, Cross had not given me infinite stamina, just an immense about. So several hours later, I had finally reached my limit. I felt drained, soft, and nearly broken. We were all lying on the floor. Vivika laid on my chest, her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Val and Nessa had returned to either one of my arms, like before, and squeezed them tight against their bodies while they rested. My head rested in Cross's lap. I looked up to her, and saw that she had reverted back to her human visage. Perhaps she could only hold the form for so long, or perhaps it was just her way of saying she was as finished as we were, though she didn't look tired at all. When she caught me looking up at her, she returned my loving gaze and smiled.

 

"So, Mr. Harper," she said, breaking the solitary noise of deep, heavy, breathing and light snoring, "Have we convinced you to join us?"

 

A quarter way through the event, I had completely forgotten about why they were doing this: to convince me to become a sex demon, like Desirae Cross. I had to think about it. Certainly they had proven the benefits, but I wanted to think about what I would be giving up. I thought about my life, and how lonely it had been before I met Vivika, Vanessa, and Valentina. I never had time to date, and I was never good at asking women out, anyway, even if I did find the time. I thought about my job, and how disappointing it had become. Though I had many students who admired me, it was, for the most part, a thankless job. I didn't hate it, but I could easily give it all up for more of what was lying all around me. 

 

"And then some," I replied, finally giving her the answer she wanted to hear. 

 

"Vivika, dear, wake up," She called down to her daughter, who awoke with half lidded eyes. "Mr. Harper has agreed to become the vessel." That revelation snapped her awake much better. 

 

"Oh, Mr. Harper!" she exclaimed, and then pressed her lips against mine in a firm and sweet kiss. "Val, Nessa, wake up. Mr. Harper is going to be our incubus!"

Nessa gave a gasp and a "yay!" but that had used up all the energy she had gained through her brief nap, and her head fell back down to rest on my shoulder. Val just made a grunting noise and gave a thumbs up before doing the same as her blonde friend.

 

"So, what comes next?" I asked. I knew what they wanted me to become, I just didn't know how they were going to accomplish that. I just hoped it would be as fun as what we just did to fill our afternoon.

 

Vivika turned over so she was laying stomach to stomach with me, and folded her arms over my chest. She lifted her head and explained just what would come next. "Well, next..." she paused a moment to consider her next words. "Actually, first I should say, we didn't _just_ choose you because you were such a good man," Vivika admitted with a coy smile. I braced myself for whatever next big revelation she had for me that day. I had had my fill, to be honest, but it didn't look like I had a choice. "We had been scouting you out for some time. Learned of your accomplishments, your selflessness, your complete surrender to your duty to bettering the lives of your students. And then we heard about your transfer." I gave a gulp. "Transferred to a class well below your skill level was an obvious demotion and punishment, given just what class it was. We were worried you had done something stupid, something selfish and that you weren't the pure soul we thought you were." I eagerly awaited a _but_ , since even with that reservation, I was still here, so something must have convinced them to pursue me still. "But then we heard _why_  you were transferred," she added. I knew the real reason why, but I assumed she meant what was the reason I gave for why I had to be demoted, but it turns out she meant the former. "Ms. Hewett." Another gulp.

 

I knew all too well what she meant, who she meant, but Cross saw fit to remind the awake parties just what I had done. "The girls came to me with their concerns, that you weren't who they thought you were, but I knew the real reason you were transferred, and why this wasn't a cause for worry, but celebration. I told them the real reason you were transferred. Ms. Hewett was having an affair with a student, and changing his grades as well.  The affair they kept under the radar quite well, no one suspected a thing, well except me - but I found it so delicious that I didn't want it to stop. The grade changing, however, was a red flag. The boy was a dullard. Cute, but stupid, and that kind of jump in grades was suspicious. But just as the hounds were nearing, you stepped up. You took responsibility because you didn't want to see her get fired _and_ sent to prison. You took the blame, claiming you changed his grades so he could continue to play football. You'd be punished, and you were, but at least not as harshly as Hewett would have been. You did it all to protect her, because you had _feelings_ for her. Yet after all that, you still couldn't bring forth the courage to ask her out. To tell her how you felt. She had no idea. Well, her loss is our gain."

 

"How...how did you know?" I asked of Ms. Cross.

 

"Please, Mr. Harper. You just had sex with a demon and three magically-gifted young women, and you are surprised I knew about what was going on in one of my schools? Come now," she teased.

 

"Alright...So what does Ms. Hewett have to do with all of this?"

 

"She is going to be part of your last step to full corruption," Vivika answered. "It's a very specific stage, and must be done."

 

"You must break someone's heart," Cross completed.

 

"My mother did it," Vivika picked up the conversation again with. "Albeit, unknowingly, when she killed my father." Now I was definitely worried. I was willing to give up a lot, but I didn't know I would have to kill someone, let alone someone whom I still had feelings for. Vivika put that fear to rest. "Don't worry, though, you won't have to _kill_ her," Vivika said. "Just betray her undying love and devotion to you."

 

"And you want that person to be Ms. Hewett?" I asked of both of them.

 

"Who better? What better way to finalize your corruption than to break the heart of the woman you love, all so you can experience pleasures of the flesh you never thought possible? Betray the heart and pledge yourself to the flesh," Cross said, with almost chanting like beats for the last line.

 

I looked around, at the vast room, of the vast estate, I was lying in. The ruined and stained furniture, the paintings we had knocked off the walls, and to the three women clutching at my body, spent and worn out from the hours of sex that I had just been at the center of. Could I really cause that kind of suffering to a woman I cared about, all so I could continue living in this way?

 

Yes I could.


	11. Lesson 11: Graduation! Have a Wonderful Summer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters involved in this story are of at least 18 years of age. All characters involved in this story are original creations of the author. Any resemblance to any real person, place, or event is purely coincidental. Please do not post anywhere else without author permission. Thank you!

I won't lie, I had reservations about the plan. To seduce not a woman's libido, but her heart - all so I could break it? Objectively, this was cruel. Yet, the girls had been successful in their quest so far to corrupt me. A year ago, I wouldn't have even imagined anyone doing this, for any reason, let alone to become some kind of sex demon. Yet, I was committed to going through with it. Ms. Sabrina Hewett was a beautiful, sweet, funny woman - all qualities that made me fall for her so hard in the first place, all qualities that caused me to do something stupid like sacrifice my career for her. It was for those reasons that I wondered if she deserved this kind of treatment, but also was confident she would bounce back.

Sabrina was the very definition of a catch. Educated, beautiful, young, vibrant, spirited, funny, employed, determined and caring. In truth, I had more doubt that I would even be able to get her to fall for me than I did if I could go through with the final step of breaking her heart. Still, assuming it would all go according to plan, that I would be able to get her to fall in love with me, I was confident she would bounce back. After all, she was a catch. Sure she would hurt, that was the idea, but she would heal. She was young, she had plenty of time to recover and find love again.

But I'm lying. Well, I am and I'm not. These were all doubts I had going on in my head, but they were not as prevalent in my head as they may sound. In truth, I knew I was going to go through with the plan. Even when those pesky doubts sprang up, I didn't need an orgy to convince me what I was doing was something that I wanted. It took only a matter of seconds to convince myself that this is what I wanted, and if it meant hurting some poor girl's heart to gain the kind of life and power they had promised me, well, I was willing to sacrifice Ms. Hewett's love to do it.

Nevertheless, as confident as I was with my decision to go through with the plan, I wasn't as confident that I could pull it off. This was Ms. Hewett we were talking about. By far the most beautiful teacher in the school. Even though she had an illicit relationship with only one of her students, many more would have killed to be in his shoes. Yet, she didn't compare to Vivika, Nessa, Val or Ms. Cross. How could she? She was pretty, certainly, and when she wasn't covered in paint or her hair wasn't all askew from the stress of the job, she was downright beautiful. The V-girls and Ms. Cross, however, were on another level. Still, it wasn't as if _I_ had seduced _them_. Sure they had chosen me, but it wasn't solely because they found me attractive. So my confidence in my wooing abilities hadn't risen much.

 I asked Vivika if there was some spell she could do to just make Sabrina fall in love with me.

"Magic can do many things, but it cannot force someone to do anything," she explained. "In most cases we can stack the deck, so to speak, but not in this case. There has to be no doubt that she fell in love with you, because of you, and only you, for this ritual to work. You wouldn't exactly be giving up true love if she only fell in love with you because we made her constantly horny or put a glamour on you to make you look like her greatest fantasy."

So I was on my own, or least I had no magic on my side. I had to use the incentive of having my own harem and otherworldly powers to boost my confidence enough to even ask Sabrina out. Thankfully, those are powerful incentives, and after some mumbling and fumbling that would make Hugh Grant groan, I managed to ask her out. To my surprise, she said yes! Actually, she leaped at the opportunity to go out with me. I had overestimated just how difficult it would be to get her to fall for me. I just had to make sure I lived up to her idea of a perfect man, or at least a man she could see herself marrying.

That was another specific of the plan. It wasn't as if I could just get her to say "I love you" and then run. I had to convince her to spend the rest of her life with me. To devote herself to me and me alone for the rest of our lives. The plan was to date her for a bit, get her to fall for me, and then ask her to marry me. Assuming she said yes, we would actually go through with it, actually get married. Then, on our wedding night, I was to break her heart. That was when her heart would be most full of love, and thus be all the more potent for the spell the girls wanted to cast, according to Ms. Cross. I asked the girls what would happen if I couldn't get her to fall in love with me, but they said they had absolute confidence that I could. I asked the girls what would happen if I couldn't get her to marry me, and they said they would use "Plan B." They wouldn't say what it was, which probably meant I didn't want to know. So, even for Ms. Hewett's sake, I would have to convince her to marry me and then leave her on our wedding night.

 

_________________________

 

Our relationship blossomed quickly. We shared much of the same interests, and we had plenty of war stories from the battlefield that was our classrooms  to share and laugh over. She understood me, and I her. She was sweet and funny and, I have to say, very frisky. Sabrina had no interest in waiting for the third date to get my pants off. We didn't even make it to the bedroom after our second date.

I worried, after our first night together, that I had gone too far. She said I was like an animal, a different person, far more wild and passionate than my personality let on. I couldn't help it, though. Even when I was with a beautiful woman like her, I thought of the girls. I thought of all the things I wanted to do to them, and so I would do them to Sabrina, instead. Of course, I would still do those things, and more, to Vivika, Val, and Nessa, when I wasn't with Ms. Hewett. She even claimed that a few of the thing we had done that night, she had never done before, and she made sure to tell me which ones she liked the best.

When I spanked her, I was thinking of Val. Of that tight, toned, ass, giving only the slightest of shakes when I pounded into it. Sabrina had a great ass, I'll give her that much. She liked to run, in the mornings and some evenings, and it helped to keep her posterior lifted and lovely. It couldn't compare to Val's, however. Val was also very active, but far more athletic, and her youth meant her ass was perky no matter what. The next day, I would show Val just how much I had thought of her the night before. I fucked her in the ass so much that she had to miss practice the following day. I felt bad, since she loves sports so much, but she told me she didn't mind. She had gotten enough of a workout to miss practice all week if she wanted to. Val only regretted not being able to go out onto the field with my seed still trapped in her ass and pussy, sealed in her holes by her tight shorts, she said.

I made her fantasy come true a week later, though, at least. Before the game, I fucked her under the bleachers. It was the first outdoor sex I had ever had, and with all those people sitting right above us, it was even more exhilarating. Val told me that when she made her first goal, it was just as she began to feel a bit of my cum drip out of her pussy. That feeling, mixed with the feeling of scoring a point for the team, caused her to climax there on the field, Val claimed. Everyone just saw it as a victory cheer, from her, though. Still, she got carded for using excessive language during the "cheer."

Back to our first night, while we were quite passionate going into my house, I still made sure to include some foreplay, and introduced another new sexual aid to Sabrina: ice cubes. While I used ice cubes on Hewett's humble breasts, I thought of the mountains that sat on Nessa's chest. I had only used ice cubes on Hewett's breasts, causing her nipples to harden and skin to become cool and wet. The night after the one I had with Hewett, though, I did far more to Nessa's tits. I covered them in whipped cream, complete with a cherry where each nipple would be. After I cleaned her off, I drizzled chocolate and strawberry syrups over her sensual hills. Anything I did to her breasts, she would do to my chest _and_ to my cock. We both made sure to clean each other off completely, with only our mouths, so there was no stickiness when I would slide myself into her cleavage. After she ate up all the mess I made on her breasts, she insisted on sucking me off again. She laid across my body so she could piston her mouth up and down on my shaft, and I could enjoy her wet folds. Even after she drank down another load, she wanted more. That night, I eagerly indulged in her oral fixation, filling her stomach.

The next day, she missed class. Her mother had called in saying that her daughter had a stomach ache and didn't feel ready to come in today. I brought her homework over, a guise I used to see if she was actually okay. When I brought it up to her room and she threw off the covers, crawled to the end of the bed, and undid my fly, I knew she was alright. I just had to be quick, much to her dismay, but I didn't want her parents to get suspicious as to why a teacher was spending so much time in their daughter's bedroom. We had more fun later that night when she came by to visit, so it all worked out.

The final act I introduced to Ms. Hewett was up-against-the-wall sex. This, of course, was done while I was thinking about the time, during the orgy, when I did the same thing with Vivika. Even as I chewed into Hewett's shoulder, I could think only of Vivika. The only part Hewett said she didn't like were the bruises my tight grip on her thighs made. She forgave me, though, because "getting them there was very fun." I didn't have to go anywhere the next day to fulfill my desire to be with Vivika instead of Hewett. While my fellow teacher and I rested in my bed, Vivika came to visit. There, while Sabrina slept, she rode me with strong, slow, deliberate grinds, not wanting to wake up Hewett and ruin the plan.

After she came, I turned us both over on her sides and thrust into Vivika from behind, both of us facing the sleeping teacher. I would whisper into her ear about how much more beautiful she was than Hewett, how much better she was in every way, and how I couldn't wait to become an even better lover for her. Vivika agreed, but did admit that Ms. Hewett was a beautiful woman, and wondered if I would be able to convince her to join my harem when this was all done. We both confirmed our shared doubt of that happening with a laugh that had be stifled with a kiss. Vivika got bold and draped a leg over her art teacher's lap while she slept, but still she was never aroused from her slumber. We had so much fun that night that it became a tradition. Every night, after I had sex with Sabrina, and she was asleep, Vivika would arrive to remind me what really hot sex felt like. Although, I suspect she was doing it simply to reaffirm that I was hers. She didn't want me to go a single night with just Hewett's honey on my cock.

Sabrina and I continued to date for the remainder of the school year. And while we dated, we of course had relations. When we were apart, I was with my three favorite goth students. At first I felt bad for her, but when you're hilt-deep inside of an 18 year old beauty like one of the V-girls, you quickly toss aside your moral code to make room for more lust.

 

_________________________

 

By the end of the school year, I had proposed, and she had accepted. She was so happy. Up until that point I was so confident I was doing the "right" thing, but seeing her eyes well up with tears made me question everything I had done from the start of the year to the start of summer. Getting the chance to be with Ms. Cross, clad only in her demonic form, set me back to the attitude I had before I proposed, and kept me on that path until the very end.

We agreed to have the wedding in the middle of the summer. That would give us enough time to go out on our honeymoon, before having to start work. Well, before she had to start work. Neither of us could afford to go very far, and I convinced her we should just put all the money toward a beautiful ceremony. I told her going to a beautiful location for the honeymoon would just be a waste, as we'd only be in the hotel room the entire time. She definitely liked that argument, and so we were agreed.

Sabrina and I invited everyone we knew. Friends, family, and co-workers - everyone whom I would be saying goodbye. There was no way I would be returning to my old life after I went through with the transformation. Why would I want to? So this wedding was a way to say goodbye to all the faces I would miss, and many more that I wouldn't.

The venue we had chosen was breath taking. Tall columns, beautiful stained glass windows, art across the ceilings, and candles from back to front. The actual ritual Vivika was planning would not be taking place in a large cathedral befitting the scope and power of what she was attempting to summon, but at least I would spend part of the fateful day in such a location.

Naturally, the girls were not invited. That did not stop Vivika from showing up on the big day, however, in my dressing room. She wore what appeared to be a goth's version of a wedding dress. All black, studs and spikes, but the same basic shape of a wedding dress - though with a plunging neckline that no blushing bride would find to be respectful to wear before the eyes of her friends, family, and God. She told me that she didn't have much time, that there was still a lot of prep work to do before my part of the ritual was needed. Vivika still wanted to see me off, so to speak, and remind me just what I was doing this all for.

If there hadn't been so many people in the church, so much talking before the ceremony began, I'm sure someone would have heard us. Dress hiked up, top yanked down, pants around my ankles. It was pure and it was simple, as pure and simple as it could be with Vivika Briarheart. Afterwards, she coated her fingers in her juices and pressed them against my lips. She then whispered to me, "Be sure to kiss her with passion and want, desire and love. Leave no doubt in her mind that you love her and only her." Really, I think she just wanted me to kiss a woman with her cum on my lips, without the other woman knowing.

As planned, the ceremony was beautiful. Tears, laughter, joy all around. Sabrina cried, and even I teared up a little. I could still feel Vivika on my lips, though, so I could never forget her, even on my wedding day. I made sure to share the gift she had given me with Sabrina. Our kiss firm, deep, and borderline inappropriate. The perfect kiss to show the world our love.

I could hardly wait to get out of there and to the hotel room we had reserved. The reception was interminable. I just thought of what I would be getting out of all of this, and my smile never faded. Poor Sabrina thought I was smiling because of her. She had invited at least three ex-boyfriends to the wedding, and each of them obviously still carried a flame for her. I was confident any or all of them would try to pick up the pieces of her heart after I shattered it. Hell, perhaps one might even be able to fix it and she would find true love and happiness with them. She deserved to find true love, after all. She loved me, though I don't think I loved her, not anymore, and she deserved someone who did. It was just a shame how she would have to get there.

 

_________________________

 

When I got a text from Vivika that simply read "We're ready," I didn't hesitate any longer. I told Sabrina that I couldn't wait any longer to lie with my wife, and after a few goodbyes, we were off. In the limo ride to the hotel, she was all over me. I did my best to keep things at least somewhat calm, though. So at least when the limo stopped, we didn't have to get dressed again before we got out. The hotel was in the middle of the city an hour where the school both Sabrina and I worked. It was a level of elegance you could only find in a large enough metropolis.

My heart skipped a few beats when we arrived. There was no mistaking our concierge for Vivika. Yet Sabrina didn't recognize her at all. Vivika was hidden in plain sight. Respectful uniform, small glasses seated on the bridge of her nose, and her hair done up in a tight bun. All her physical features were there, but without the gothic clothes and the commanding disposition, she was hardly recognizable. However, what confirmed my suspicions were her eyes. Dark-gold eyes peering at me from behind her cute glasses. I always had a thing for women in glasses, so I hoped she could hang onto that pair. Who was I kidding? She had probably constructed those with magic, like the rest of her outfit. That or the real concierge was tied up, left only in their underwear, in some closet in the hotel. The architect of Sabrina's heartbreak was completely hidden from her, no doubt thanks to a combination of Vivika's unusual (for her) attire and Sabrina's laser focus on her new husband.

Just like Vivika had found a (very temporary) summer job at the hotel, so too did Val, our bellhop. The hat, lack of piercings, and her uniform covering up all her tattoos, all made her as unrecognizable to the drifting eye as Vivika had been. Not to mention her chipper and upbeat attitude was not at all what anyone would suspect from Val if they had known her for only a moment. Just as I had confirmed who our concierge was, I knew right away that Val was the bellhop by her legs. I doubted that the skirt that went half way down her thighs, which was exceedingly modest for Val, was regulation for the staff, and by wearing it she threatened to expose that she didn't belong. That short skirt is what allowed me to spy Val's key features, however - her ass and legs. She wore dark stalkings to cover up the tattoos on her legs, but their shape were unmistakably the result of all the exercise and sports Val enjoyed. On the elevator ride up to the room, she kept her back to us, and while Sabrina nuzzled her head against my shoulder, I kept my eyes on our bellhop's fantastic ass, which threatened to burst free of the skirt at a moment's notice.

As her friends before her, Nessa also made an appearance in the hotel on the way to our room. She had chosen the role of maid, pushing her cart down the hallway toward us. Her attire was definitely more in line with what seemed regulation for the hotel, but as conservative as any outfit could be, nothing short of a winter coat could hide the size and shape of her breasts. Not even the top two buttons could be done up due to the swell of her chest, though I suspected she would have left them undone, regardless. Sabrina did happen to notice how revealing our maid's outfit was, and made a remark of "Jeez, you'd think she'd be better suited to play a maid in a porno than actually be one in a hotel," to me after we had passed her and arrived at our room with Val. Val tossed me a sly smirk when Sabrina made the comment, one I was sure to return.

Sabrina and I didn't pack much for our week long honeymoon. Just a change of clothes to wear when we go into public, items to maintain good hygiene, and some tennis shoes. Sabrina brought along an extra suitcase of underwear she wanted to model for me. So it didn't take long for Val to get the bags into the room, refuse the tip I instinctively offered her with a "No, sir, please. It's my _pleasure_ ," and a lick of her lips, and leave the newly married couple to their soon to be brief honeymoon.

As soon as the door closed, Sabrina leaped into my arms, depending on me to catch her, and locked her lips to mine. Her kisses were frantic, quick, and joyful. "I can't believe you're my husband now!" she said, each word preceded by another smooch. I had to set her down on the edge of the bed before she left all the moisture from her red lips on my blushing cheeks.

While I went to take off my shoes and hang up my jacket, she started the arduous process of taking off her dress. "Now, I still haven't decided if I want to take your last name or not," she thought out loud while she undressed. "Even if I did, would I still go by Ms. Hewett at school? Er, Mrs. Hewett," she corrected herself with an embarrassed snicker.

"What? Don't like the sound of Mrs. Harper?" I teased, removing my tie and checking my phone. I was looking for any new info from the trio of witches I was ensnared by. When we went over the plan, they only filled me in up to the part where I got Sabrina into our hotel room. When I asked what I would need to do after that, they gave a faux confused look, a smile, and said "Why, what all husbands do on their honeymoon - enjoy their new wife." Figures that even this deep in, they preferred to keep things from me. They had grown to enjoy it too much during the year to stop now.

"It's not that, it's just, well, I like being called Ms. Hewett."

"Mrs. Hewett."

"Right, right. As inappropriate as it is, I like that some of the students call me _Hot Hewett,_ " she admitted, remarking on her favoritism toward one of the nicknames the students had for their sex teacher.

"What about _Ms. Hewett who likes to do it_?" I asked, bringing up another rhyming phrase I had heard used in reference to her.

"That one I'm less partial to," she said, glaring at me with her eyes but smirking with her lips.

"The truth hurts," I teased.

"Hey!" she snapped back simply, and with no argument she simply threw one of the many tiny pillows that took up half our bed.

"What about you? Would you go around as Mr. Hewett?" she asked after I kicked the pillow back at her.

I honestly hadn't thought about it. While I had planned on marrying her, I hadn't planned on staying married. I certainly hadn't thought of living my life as Mr. Hewett. Still, why not humor her while I wait for the girls to do whatever it was they were waiting to do.

"I suppose," I said with a shrug, removing my shirt and then coming over to her to help her with the parts of her dress she couldn't reach. "Not like I would be giving up any nicknames that rhymed with Harper."

"Well, none that rhyme with your _last_ name," she revealed, looking at me over her shoulder with a lusty look.

"Really?" I asked curiously. "What are they?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you," she refused. "I don't want you to get a swollen head from all the naughty praise."

"That's not the part of me that's swelling," I said with a lusty tone, pressing my hips against her from behind, the dress having been removed and laid gently on a chair.

"Oooh, Mr. Harper, you're so forward," she cooed.

"It's not forward when it's with my wife," I growled.

"And would the things I'm thinking of us doing still be taboo, now that we're married?" she purred, pressing herself back against me.

"None of them," I reassured, my hand pressed against her soft belly. "Now, why don't we see if the rumors are true, if Mrs. Hewett really does like to do _it._ "

"Mmm," she moaned while nibbling softly on her lower lip. "She does if you promise to do all those things we did on our first night together."

"And more," I promised, speaking of things she couldn't imagine but would soon have to face. I turned her around and immediately pulled her body back to me. Her brown eyes looked up at me with desire and love.

"God, how did someone so gorgeous wind up being a teacher?" she asked with admiration. I had never been called gorgeous before, though I knew I wasn't hideous. I had to have been doing something right to attract three women to pull me into their sex games.

"Is that why you married me? For my looks?" I said with fake hurt. "I'm more than just a slab of hunky meat, Sabrina!" I added with extra fake outrage.

After she laughed, she reassured me with, "No no, I married you because I love you. I love your smile, your wit, your compassion _and_ your passion," she made sure to add with a wink before continuing her list of reasons for marrying me. "I love how much you understand me, and how safe you make me feel, and of course," she began to finish, raising self on her toes so she could whisper it into my ear, as if anyone else could hear us, "your big, fat, cock." Of course I knew she was exaggerating its size slightly, but I hadn't heard complaints before and I'm glad she appreciated what I did bring to the bedroom.

With that, she began to slide down my body, keeping her breasts pressed against my chest while she brought herself down to her knees. Her manicured fingers worked off my belt and pulled down my pants before she wrestled free my half-erect cock. "God, throughout the reception, all I could think of was getting you back to this hotel and eating up this delicious cock," she told me, her breath hot against my groin, and my skin heating up by the minute as she stroked. "How about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, pulled briefly out of the bliss of having my privates handled with such care.

"Were you thinking about me, and what you wanted to do to me during our honeymoon?"

"You could say that," I half lied.

"Care to share your thoughts with the class?" she curiously asked, using the vernacular of our trade before swirling her tongue around the head poking up from her grip.

"You'll have to earn that," I teased.

"Oh, I'm sure I can make you talk," she confidently said between sucks.

"You're welcome to try," I offered. After she smiled wickedly to my challenge, she returned her focus solely to enjoying the heated rod with her mouth. Her technique was nothing like what the girls had shown me, but it wasn't bad. It was hard to have bad technique when it came to blowjobs, I supposed. What she lacked in skill she made up for in eagerness to please. She wanted to show me that I had chosen well in her as a wife, the one woman whom she believed I would be with for the rest of my life. To convince me that she and she alone was the one woman to please me the way I wanted to be. As I had said to her, she was welcome to try.

Like I said, what she lacked in technique she made up for in eagerness to please, but she still lacked technique. Given what I had become accustomed to, it was like going from steak to chicken nuggets. I wouldn't turn down either, but there was a clear favorite if given the choice. Had I not started to think about the girls, I would have been 10 more minutes from coming. I didn't want to waste an ounce on her, not knowing who was soon (hopefully) to arrive, so before I could let out another droplet of pre-cum, I urged her to her feet and sat her back in the wooden arm chair across from the bed.

"That was divine," I lied. "Let me show you what you've inspired within me," I elaborated on the mistruth. Now I was on my knees and between her legs. She cooed and moaned while rolling her head, all reactions as I kissed from her knee toward the space below her bellybutton. Whenever she cooed, I nibbled. Whenever she moaned in response to that, I returned to kisses. Keeping her on her toes while I remained on my own, waiting anxiously for them to arrive. Just as the tip of my nose brushed against the front of her dampening white panties, there came a knock at the door.

"Ugh, who is- Just ignore it," Sabrina said with annoyance. Before I could even argue otherwise, the knock came again, with more interest in being answered. "Go away!" she yelled over my head toward the door. A third set of knocks.

"I'll get it, you just wait here," I told her, excitement filling me to the brim. With a huff, she slouched into the chair, but there she remained.

I would have run to the door I was so excited, if it weren't for how nervous I also was. The mix of the conflicting emotions gave me a steady and normal pace as I approached. Sure enough, when I opened the door, there they were. They followed in behind me as I returned into the room and into my dear wife's line of sight. With each woman that appeared behind the corner, following me with a smile, Sabrina's eyes got wider and her eyebrows furrowed further.

"What is going on here? Who the hell are these women?" She yelled with reasonable anger.

"Us?" Val said with a teasing and menacing smirk. "We're your bridesmaids!"

"And you know that old wedding tradition, don't you?" Nessa asked of her former teacher. "The bridesmaids always hook up with the groom!" Nessa joined me at my side, Val on my right, opposite of the busty blonde who was thrusting her bust into my arm.

"Nessa, dear, the tradition is that the maid of honor sleeps with the best man," Vivika corrected, standing in front of me, facing my wife, and running her hand against my cheek before giving the other a kiss that left a red imprint of her perfect lips.

"Well Mr. Harper has always been the best man in my book!" Nessa defended, adding her own blue imprint of her lips on my other cheek.

"Certainly a better man that this bitch deserves," Val insulted her former teacher and my current wife with. Adding to my collection, she left a green set of lips on the nape of my neck. Each girl wore their favorite color on their lips and in their hair. Nessa's blonde locks were pulled into twin pigtails, tied with blue ribbons. A style that conveyed a sweet innocence she simply did not have. Val had dyed several stripes of green into her short, black, hair. Vivika didn't need to do anything special, as her hair was already the shade of her token color: passionate red.

While they all wore different colors in hair and on lips, the rest of their outfits were all the same - something I had not seen before among these very different women. Each wore a tight black corset, demonstrating the range of busts between the three girls. Below they had on a pair of black panties each, thongs, and dark stalkings that went from the middle of their thighs down to their black high heels. There was one more bit of color to their all black outfits, however. Just above each of their right leg's stalking was a garter of red, blue, and green, for Vivika, Nessa, and Val, respectively.

"Wait a minute..." Sabrina started to say, looking at their faces more clearly now that they all stood before her, looking directly at her. "You're...my students! _Our_ students! What are they doing here? What is going on?" she yelled at me while the girls showed their affection for her husband.

"Well, Sabrina, we're married now. We can't have any secrets between us. So it's only fair that I tell you that I've been fucking each of these girls since the beginning of the year," I answered her with confidence.

"And my mother," Vivika added. "Don't forget her."

"How could I? Yes, I'm also fucking Superintendent Cross."

"How could y- Get out! All of you!" She started to push herself up out of the chair, but Vivika was too quick for her. With a snap of her fingers, causing a purple flame to briefly leap from her thumb, Sabrina found herself unable to leave the chair. Around her wrists and ankles were handcuffs, locked to her and the chair itself.

"Now, Mrs. Hewett, you have not be excused," Vivika said with an authoritative tone, turning the tables on the teacher-student relationship she and my wife once had. "You are going to sit right there until class is dismissed.

Sabrina finally came to terms with the strangeness of how she was bound, and focused on the gravity of being bound, and began to yell for help. "Help! Someone help!" she cried.

"Such disruptive behavior!" Vivika said, unamused. "No one is going to hear you but us, Mrs. Hewett. The honeymoon suite has thick walls so no one can hear all the vigorous fucking you were, and we are, going to do."

While Val and Nessa began to sink to their knees, Vivika walked around us three and got up onto the bed. Once they were on their knees before me, Vivika too settled on her knees behind me, wrapping her arms across my shoulders and pulling me in for a kiss. Once my pants were around my ankles again, Vivika let out a gasp, seeing something I hadn't.

"Mr. Harper! Did you let this woman suck your cock?" All I could do was shrug and smile.

"Well it is our honeymoon." Vivika gave me a slap on the chest. "Ow! Well, I didn't cum, at least," I said in an attempt to appease her.

"Nevertheless, she has sullied our precious cock. Girls," She called down to Ness and Val, "Clean off Mr. Harper's cock."

They both agreed happily, and set to licking my shaft up and down, making sure to stay on either side of my member so they wouldn't obscure Sabrina's sight of them tendering tending to my privates. Vivika pulled me back into a deep kiss. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. I reached up to grip the back of her head to pull her in tighter, and her hands dragged her nails up my bare chest to leave marks that claimed me as her own.

"This is sick! These are your students!" Sabrina finally broke her silence to bark out.

Vivika was about to snap back at her, but I decided I needed to defend myself to my wife. "You're one to judge, Sabrina," I shot back at her. "Last year you were fucking one of your students," I reminded her of her sin, causing her mouth to drop open that I would bring it up. "That's right, and just when you were about to get caught, I took the fall. I got demoted and my reputation ruined among the staff because of you. And you never even thanked me." Sabrina looked away, ashamed that I had brought up her illicit affair with a student, and ashamed, I hoped, that she never once thanked me for covering for her. "Ashamed, Sabrina? Well I'm not. I'm fucking my students. Happily," I punctuated with by giving my hips a light thrust, sliding the object of Val's and Nessa's affection across their puckered lips, and causing them to giggle.

"That's enough, girls," Vivika called down to her comrades a second time. "He looks clean enough to fuck us now. Why don't we remind our former teacher of ourselves. I think she may have forgotten," she suggested. There was no way Sabrina could have forgotten these girls, and definitely no way she would after today. Nessa rose to her feet first, and began to strip down out of her panties and corset, baring her lewd chest to both of her former teachers and classmates. As she approached Sabrina, she raised her hand forward, causing it to glow purple, and the chair to move backward. Once it hit the wall, Nessa stood before my wife and braced her hands against the wall, by her head, and thrust her ass out toward me.

Nessa was already very wet, so I didn't need to ease myself into her snatch, tight as it was. Plus, I wanted to push in hard and fast, to cause her hanging breasts to lurch forward toward Sabrina. Nessa gave out a delighted squeal after that and then began to speak to my wife, her pace often interrupted by the consistent pounding behind her.

"Remember me, Mrs. Hewett? Vanessa Smithfield. Mmm, oo!" she elated when I spanked her ass. "You used to tell me to cover up more, that my shirts were too 'revealing,'" she scoffed. "Well Mr. Harper never seemed to mind. In fact, he loved seeing my fat tits on display. In the middle of class, whenever he would turn to address the students, his eyes would always first land on my big, creamy, jugs. Mmm, ever since our first night together, he's loved to play with my huge tits, haven't you, Mr. Harper?"

"I sure have, Vanessa," I agreed with Nessa, but kept staring at Sabrina while I fucked her and my student. "What can I say? I love large breasts. The kind I can spend an entire can of whipped cream covering and then a whole afternoon cleaning off with my mouth, just before I slide myself between them. Love feeling them wrapped around my cock until only my head sticks out of the cleavage, and then just thrust up and down until I can cover them in more white cream."

"Hehe, you sure do, Mr. Harper! Say, did you ever do any of that stuff with Mrs. Hewett?" Nessa asked.

"Sure didn't. How could I? Her breasts were just too small." I said cruelly. I made sure to demonstrate their size even further for Sabrina by reaching forward to grab one of Nessa's swinging breasts, showing how much it overflowed from my hand, and how sensitive her nipples were when I pinched them. With my hand on her belly, and the other on her shoulder, I pulled Nessa up to a standing position, so Sabrina could watch the blonde's breasts bounce up and down. I kept one hand flat against her pelvic bone, and let the other reach across one breast to grab the other, pressing into her tit flesh to remind my wife just how big her assets were compared to hers. When Sabrina shed her first tear from the sight, Nessa came, hard. Before I could do the same, she scrambled to her knees so I could finish on her shelf. Nessa really loved to have cum on her breasts. While I recovered, Nessa stood in front of Sabrina and rubbed my seed against her breasts before sucking every last drop off her fingers.

Having proven just how much I preferred Nessa to her, Val stepped up to also prove how much better she was than Sabrina. She approached with confident strides, whipping her hands down at an angle to either side, purple steam rising from the middle of her palms. Her perverted bridesmaid outfit broke apart into tiny violet embers that disappeared before they could reach above her head. With her final step, the last bit of clothing magically vanished and Val stood before Sabrina with hands on her wide hips, legs spread, letting her take in all the fabulous art and piercings that adorned her fantastically fit body.

Not wanting Sabrina to miss out on Val's favorite feature, the athletic Latina spun on her heel before I got too close, and planted her feet back down in the same stance, just with her back to my bound wife. Demonstrating her strength and flexibility, Val bent down at the waist, keeping her legs straight and thrusting her perfect rear toward the brunette. When her green eyes came level with her prize, she took half of my cock into her mouth in a single dip. She let it rest on her swirling tongue, playing her tongue stud against what lay in her mouth. Hands reached back go slide up her thighs a short way to her ass, gripping it and spanking herself, letting Mrs. Hewett see how firm and tight it was, before pulling her cheeks open and showing her where I would be entering next.

Letting me out with a pop, Val spun back around to her original position and, like Nessa, planted her hands on the wall near Sabrina's head. I had to enter her more slowly than I did Nessa, given how much tighter this entrance once, but it gave Val time to put her dirty thoughts into dirty words.

"Oh, FUCK! Mrs. Hewett, this feels so good! He's just so thick, every time he fucks me in the ass - Ooo - and he does so a lot, I feel like he's going to - fucking hell! -break me in the most wonderful way. And Mrs. Hewett? He does not disappoint on that front," Val purred. "Do you know why I - Fuck! - why I exercise and run so, mmm,  much? To tone up my ass so guys will be more eager to fuck it. I looove having a - God damn! - cock in my ass, Mrs. Hewett. Of course, your husband's dick - Mmmmm - is the only one that's going up there from now on, but I'm glad he'll be getting my perfect butt to plow." Val continued to spout obscenities about her great love. She looked back over her shoulder at me briefly, gaining a wide smile before sharing it with Sabrina. "He's only half way in and I'm already so full, Mrs. Hewett! I mean, I don't have to tell you, right? You two were only going out for a few months, but at least you let him fuck you in the ass, right?"

"No, she never did," I confessed for Sabrina.

"What?!" Val said with honest shock. "How could you not want this monster up inside every hole in your body, Mrs. Hewett? It's the BEST!" She laughed a bit when I had reached in as far as I could go, and started to moan much harder when I started to pull out and push in. "You know what I would like to do, Mrs. Hewett, before every home game? I would get Mr. Harper here to drill me in my tight asshole and fill me up with his thick, creamy, cum. Then I would pull up my shorts before any of it could leak out - because I always run better when I can feel him moving around inside of me. Oh fuck, and when a little bit _does_ leak out when I'm playing, and no one knows but me? I cum a little, Mrs. Hewett. Each and every time. I think you were at one of my games when it happened, too. While you were dating Mr. Harper."

When she told Sabrina about how she made herself play better in every game, I thrust up into her even harder. Soon, I was fucking her so hard that with each thrust in, Val would take little hops up off the ground, much to her delight.

"Oh FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK! Mr. Harper, you've never fucked my ass, or even my pussy, this hard before! What's gotten into you?" I couldn't answer, all I could offer up were grunts through clenched teeth. "Oh god, YES! I bet it's because your wife is here, huh? If having her in the room makes you this wild, maybe we should take her with us," Val proposed. I don't know how, but up until now, I hadn't spanked Val, but now I was making up for lost time with firm and decisive strikes. "YES! Punish my ass more, Mr. Harper! I can take it, fucking break me!" she begged, and I abided.

"You're disgusting! You're filth!" Sabrina snapped forward at Val, finally finding the strength to speak through her tears.

"Fine by me, bitch. Mr. Harper likes me _filthy_ ," Val replied with a smile, unfazed by the insult. "Don't you, Mr. Harper?"

"I love it," I growled.

The room was awash in sexual stimuli to the senses. The sound of moans and flesh slapping against more supple flesh bounced off the walls. It smelled of sweat and juices. Those same liquids would flick onto Sabrina, leaping off of Val's glistening and dripping body. As she was starting to become more red than brown, she cried out, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming I'm cumming I'M CUMMING!" and spilled her cum out down her leg while I filled up her cavity with as much of my own cum I had left after covering Nessa's expansive chest.

Val's legs shook, and she fell onto my wife, sitting on her lap as she took a minute. She then looked up at me and said between heavy breaths. "More. Fuck me more. Fuck me on top of your wife!" she pleaded, grinding her ass against Sabrina's lap.

"Now now, don't be greedy, Val," called Vivika from the bed across the room. "You've had your fun. Now Mrs. Hewett needs to see what true love really looks like." Val had difficulty getting up, so I helped her up and carried her over to Nessa, who happily took the weary Latina into her lap on the couch and nursed her back to health. Once we were out of the way, Vivika began to beckon toward Sabrina with an enflamed finger, causing the chair to glide across the floor and stop just short of the end of the bed. "That's better. Don't want you missing anything," Vivika said, crawling toward my wife. "If you like, you can even join in, if you ask nicely," She offered, coming closer and closer to her. When Sabrina felt she was just too close, she turned her head and shut her eyes. Vivika sat back with a pout. "Mr. Harper, I don't think she likes me."

"Well, she doesn't like women, not in that way, Vivika," I clarified.

"Pity. Oh well, her loss! At least you get to watch," Vivika said, making the best of the situation. But Sabrina refused to open her eyes to watch another woman sleep with her husband. "No? Suit yourself. You'll still have to listen, though. And with your eyes closed, your imagination will run wild!" Vivika said with excitement. "Just make sure to open them for the grand finale. There's no way your imagination could top _that_."

Now Vivika was beckoning me over, her finger unlit but her eyes aflame with desire. I didn't even bother to look at my gently sobbing wife as I climbed up onto the bed to meet with my young lover. Vivika had kept her underwear on, which I liked because it gave me a chance to peel it off her myself. Perhaps she had planned for just that, so Sabrina would see me gently caress her body as each layer was removed and every curve revealed, each better than the last and each far better than any Sabrina could hope to achieve. Each pop of a clasp made her shed another tear. Every pull of a string caused her to shudder. She couldn't help but look when a piece of clothing was dropped noisily onto the floor or against some decoration in the room. She couldn't look away when Vivika was displayed in all her glory. Breasts larger than Val's but smaller than Nessa's. Ass firmer than Nessa's but softer than Val's. A dusting of orange freckles on every part of her body I wanted to kiss the most. Hands running through her thick mane of Crayola-red hair, a shade matching her pouty lips and the eye shadow subtly painted across her lids, dropping down slightly, lustfully, over amber eyes that stared out with cruel victory over Sabrina.

Vivika didn't taunt Sabrina with her words like Nessa and Val did. She didn't need to. Her body spoke all the cruel details she needed to my bound wife. I laid the redhead out across the bed, her head at the end, dipping over the edge and letting her locks fall into Sabrina's lap. I took one leg and lifted it high, showing the weeping bride how long and toned it was. I kissed down the length from ankle to hip, and there I began my feast. While I held my hands on her thighs, pulling her legs apart, Vivika held her hands onto her breasts, pushing them together. Rapturous delight filled us both as my tongue entered her and her juices entered my mouth. I could see Sabrina watching me, her eyes staring down the length of the nude, pale, goth, and at her husband that was eating her out, doing things she had never experienced from me. She didn't inspire me to such feats like Vivika did. The way I flicked her clit with my tongue, how I curled my fingers inside of her so I could massage her G-spot, all things that Vivika had inspired me to do, so all things I would only do for her and her friends. I swear I even detected a hint of desire in Sabrina's eyes when Vivika came against my face, leaving it sticky and dripping before I wiped it clean.

I didn't miss a beat, and just as Vivika's breathing returned to normal, I placed myself inside of her. My hand griped the blankets near her head and my other arm wrapped around her leg to lift it up and press it against my leant-forward body. Vivika reached back and gripped the armrests' connection to the seat of the chair, causing Sabrina to be forced into the rhythm of our passionate fucking. She was granted a reprieve when Vivika moved her arms to my neck and pulled me down against her. Long legs wrapped tight around me, keeping me from pulling out even though she kept asking me to fuck her harder. I fought against her strength to do just that. We kissed with a passion I had never shown Sabrina, a passion I could never have with her. It was too wild for a woman as sweet as Sabrina.

"Oh fuck!" Vivika cried out, breaking our lip lock to cry out to the ceiling. "Fuck me harder, Mr. Harper! Show your wife just how much more you want me than her!" I abided and increased my pace. The fitted sheets had been pulled off the mattress's corners, the blankets askew and the pillows falling off to the floor, one by one.

"Do you love my pussy more than your wife's?" Vivika said, fighting against her quickened breathing to say with steady confidence, assuring that Sabrina didn't mishear a word.

"Yes," I said simply, unable to do form more syllables with my own heavy breathing.

"Do you desire me more than you desire your wife?"

"I don't desire her at all," I managed to say, not wanting to answer with a simple yes or no to a question I had such a definite answer to.

"Mmm, and do you love me more than your wife?"

"Absolutely and always," I replied.

"Did you ever even love your wife?"

"Never," I lied. I had loved Sabrina, and part of me still did. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have been roped into this sex game. It wasn't her fault, she was just a victim of her own sweet nature and alluring beauty. I had fallen hard for her when I first met her, I truly did, and I don't think I ever managed to get back up. But when I met Vivika, Vanessa, and Valentina, the floor gave way and I fell into a deep, dark, abyss from which I did not want to get back out of. Still, I knew the answer Vivika wanted, the answer she _needed_ to hear, and as I had from the beginning of the year, I would give her everything she asked of me.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Vivika cried out, digging her nails into my lower back as she came. "I call out to the worlds beyond!" As she chanted off her carefully rehearsed spell, the lights in the room began to dim and Sabrina began to panic. I was too focused on the task at hand to do more than barely notice. "I reach out my hand," she said, actually lifting her right hand skyward, "And seek to bring forth the energies of the Realm of Flesh! I wish to grip the tendrils of Lust itself and pull it free to my world! I offer you this corrupted vessel," she said louder now as the room neared pitch black, "so that you may have influence in this world of the living, and so I may spread the Gospel of Pleasures to all! Come forth! Come forth! COME!" And as if on command, I came, my seed overflowing from her tight purse.

When I opened my eyes, the room was black. Not a speck of light could be seen, that was until the first flicker of a purple flame in the distance. At first I thought it was Val or Nessa, trying to bring some illumination to the pitch black room, but then more began to form. All across the room small floating candles, lit with purple flame, appeared and basked the room in a mysterious violet glow. Then my eyes fell on Sabrina, but not the one in the chair. There, standing beside my still bound wife, was Sabrina, or at least someone who looked exactly like her - but with features demonic.

Like Ms. Cross, her skin was all white save for her hands, feet, and half of her shins and forearms. Her eyes were deep purple, and stared at me, judging me. I pulled back from Vivika and sat on my heels, entranced by this sudden occurrence of a twin to my wife. Sabrina looked up at her too, and gave panicked, quick breaths, after a surprised gasp. The creature looked down at her and smiled, kissed two of her fingers, and pressed them to Sabrina's lips. From then on, Sabrina could not even utter a sob until the demon allowed her.

"Go," she said in Sabrina's voice, with a purr and an echo of whispers behind it. Vivika slid off the bed in a hurry, not wanting to upset this gift. She went back to stand with Val and Nessa, who also watched with eager attention. The phantom Sabrina's attention was pinpointed on me now as she climbed up onto the bed and stood steadily on the mattress. I peered up at her, past her clean pelvic region, over her humble breasts, and to a familiar yet foreign face.

I wanted to ask a million questions all at once, most of them stupid, I'm sure, but all of them so pressing that not one could fit through the door as they all scrambled to leave my mouth at once. Upon my first utterance of syllable, the being spoke again.

"Lie down," she commanded.

I started to lean back, trying to lie down but finding the headboard too quickly. She looked at me with an amused smile and swiveled her finger in the air, gesturing for me to turn myself around so my feet were at the headboard and my head toward the end. I did as wordlessly instructed, and soon found myself lying between those long, white, legs.

The demon Sabrina turned around and stared down at me with hungry eyes. She had found me acceptable, I hope. I didn't want to upset something this seemingly powerful, something that could even cause Vivika to move without question of its authority. For the second time since she arrived, she broke her gaze with me and looked over at Sabrina. She looked back with wonderment and fear, that she could see herself, but not herself, standing there, over her new husband, naked as she had wanted to be just an hour ago.

With stunning control, the demon dropped to her knees, her heat pressed against my stomach, and my tender shaft resting against her ass. Her eyes peered back down to me, seemingly satisfied with whatever she saw in my wife. Hoisted up again, she slid back just enough to aim herself with me, and gently, without so much as a flinch from her face, she lowered herself onto me.

Soft hips began to churn, grinding against my own. She was like a furnace. I felt like I was going to catch on fire or melt. I had already sweated enough after being with the girls, but now I was sweating even more. The demon was beginning to enjoy herself, her hands running over her hot flesh and caressing the same curves as Sabrina had. She watched as this mimic massaged her tits lewdly, pinching and pulling at her nipples and moaning a deep and otherworldly sound. Her tail glided its tip up and down my leg, tickling the hairs that stood up on ends.

I was enjoying myself more, too. So much that I forgot I was having sex with a demonic clone of my wife of less than 24 hours. Hands gripped at her hips and squeezed tight. Black nails dug into my chest and pulled down, leaving hot lines indented into my skin. She was bouncing up and down now, causing her tits to bounce in rhythm with short hops. I wasn't going to last much longer, but I wanted to, I wanted to last beyond the limits of this demon, as if to impress her. I don't know why. I was just a mortal man, though, so for as long as I could I held out but I was the first to come. I started to lift her off my hips, ready to spill my seed on the bedspread, but the demon pressed back down even harder, forcing me to fill her with every last drop. She cried out in ecstasy, and I felt her squeeze around me so tight I felt like I was going to be crushed within her. My eyes shut tight in pleasure and pain, and when I opened them again, I was not in the room any longer.

 

_________________________

 

When my eyes opened, I looked up an entirely new world. As far as I could see, I was standing in the valley of a deep canyon. I saw movement across the cliff faces, though I couldn't tell what it was, but it was constant and everywhere - as if the twin land masses were squirming in place. I gazed up into the sky of purple haze and spotted two celestial bodies. One a pure white, and the other a brilliant green, the former being the far larger of the two. My gaze was brought back down when I figured out what that constant noise I had been hearing since I arrived had been. It was moaning. Moaning from thousands, if not millions, of people, all stretched before me along the miles-wide canyon floor.

People of all shapes and sizes were engaged in the largest orgy I could ever hope to see in my lifetime, that anyone could hope to see. The heat that came off of their collective, writhing, bodies was intense, and already I felt myself begin to sweat again. I took one step forward, and a hand gripped at my ankle from mass of bodies. I panicked, but then it began to gently massage my skin, lovingly, wantingly. She pulled herself out of the crowd and looked up at me with such desire in her eyes. She reached up at me with an outstretched hand. I merely touched her fingertips when she let out a cry of extreme pleasure. The mere touch was enough to send her into a blissful coma, before she was pulled back, by her legs, into the swarming orgy.

Then I noticed the strangeness of myself. I was nude, of course, but I also had a slight white glow about me. Ethereal, but I felt solid, I felt alive, so I wasn't sure what to make of it. Though, on the list of strange things I was witnessing, my skin have a white glow to it was at the bottom.

From above and ahead, a figure from the sky began to approach. When it got close enough, I could see it was clearly a woman. Her curves were ample, her waist small, and her facial features divine. She flew in on inverted wings that sprung from her back. Like the demons I had seen before, she was all white, with blackened ends to her appendages. However, she did not have feet like a human's. Instead she had hooves, heavy and black, that were at the end of legs shaped like the hind legs of an animal, but with human skin and evident softness.  She also had hand prints of faded purple gently glowing on her body. On her neck, breasts, hips, and vagina. Her darkened nipples were pierced with rings, connected by a gold chain that stretch straight across her breasts and through the hoops of the rings. Either end of the chain met at another ring that was pierced through her clit. It created the outline of an upside down triangle against her perfect torso. Her hair was blue, faded, and half cut - the right side of her head shaven while the other was left to grow out long and be bound in a braid that she let hang down the center of her body, stopping just as it exited between her heavy breasts. Jutting from the side of her head that was shaven was a tall, intimidating, horn. At least 12 inches long, it had a slight curve to it, reaching back toward her head. It had three rings of varying sizes and metals pierced through the bone. Comparatively, the horn that pressed through her blue tresses was half as long, and had only started to curve, it seemed. It remained unpunctured by jewelry.

"Come," she said in a heavenly voice. Between her plump, black, lips, I could see her canines were sharper than that of a humans, and when she closed her mouth after the single syllable, a single fang, as it were, pressed into her lower lip. Unlike the other succubi (which I assumed she was one of) I had seen, her voice did not have that otherworldly quality to it. Still, it was like music to my ears. As I had no idea where I was or where to go, I figured following her was my best option. When she turned, I could see her tail, thicker than the ones I had seen, showing signs of scales near the base, and a hand print on either supple cheek .

"What is this place?" I asked of her as we walked toward an unclear destination.

"The Realm of the Flesh," she said, looking back over at me across her shoulder and past her upside down wings. Her eyes were normal, I had just noticed, having been too drawn to her curves when I first saw her. Bright blue, like a huskies, but warming despite the cool tone.

"So this is the Realm of Flesh, then..." I parroted her.

"Yes. Right now you stand in the Valley of Lust," she elaborated as we walked.

"Are there other places like this then?"

"In this realm? Yes. There is also the Feasting Field and the Crimson River. They, and this valley, stretch out from a shared focal point."

"Is that where we're going now?"

"Mmhm," she simply replied. As we walked, I took in all the sights of people engaged in piles and piles of sex. Some optioned from smaller companionship, sitting on raised, blanketed, rocks, with one or more partners. It was then I realized what the movement along the cliff faces were. More sex. People finding different alcoves to call their own and bring in lovers to enjoy for all eternity. I could even see some more elaborate decor decorating some of the outcrops. Lavish bedroom sets that jutted out from caves where I'm sure they continued further into.

I could hear my guide moan, and I when I had caught up with her, walking alongside her, I could see why. The walking caused her breasts to give little hops. Given how tightly the chain that connected her nipples and clit was, every step cause stimulation to all three zones. When she caught me staring at her breasts, she added the sight of a pinched nipple between black fingers. I looked away, ashamed, that she had caught me. I don't know why. She certainly didn't seem to mind and this was clearly not a place that had any concept of shame. As silly as my reaction was, given the circumstances, she giggled.

We walked for hours, and yet I never felt myself tire, not from the walking or from the sights. Every mile showcased a new collection of brilliant erotic sights. I saw things being done that could never be done with any kind of concern for safety. Here, I'm sure they didn't need to hold such worries. This was, after all, the afterlife. It was then I began to worry.

"Wait, am I _dead_?" I asked of the demon. Again she giggled.

"No, though you are only here as a soul," she reassured me. I supposed that would explain the white glow to my skin.

"But, are all these people..." I trailed off.

"Dead? Yes. Though as you can see, they are not sadder for the fact," she explained, gesturing to the miles of sex that laid out ahead of, and behind, us.

Eventually, I started to see our goal in the distance. It was a structure, all black, and rising out of the horizon as we drew near. I soon recognized it as a ziggurat when we drew closer. It was immense. Miles across allowed it to fit perfectly in the canyon, though the exterior drew inwards as it rose, until it leveled off into a plateau.  Once we were close enough to see its base, how it rose up out of the ground and to the tops of the cliffs that surrounded it, no longer were there people enjoying themselves within every sight line. The land was left untouched by the presence of the dead. The demon answered my question before it could be asked.

"This place is sacred. Even the dead know better than to conduct themselves on these grounds." I was a bit more worried, now, as we approached. I could only hope that _we_ were allowed to be there. Since this woman was the only one of her kind I had seen in this world, I had to assume she was special enough to be welcome to this supposedly hallowed ground.

The climb upward was not nearly as long as the walk toward the structure, but it was still long. I supposed that in the afterlife, consideration for how long something will take is nonexistent when you have infinite time and never tire. Eventually we reached the top. At the center was a large pool filled with a black liquid. So black that I could see no shimmer on its surface. So black that I could not even tell if it was moving, by sight, but I could hear the liquid gently shifting against its stone walls.

The woman led me to the edge of the pool. I looked out across the pool and down the ziggurat. On the left was a great field, enclosed by a mountain ridge on either side. Scattered across the field were enormous, fruit bearing, trees that shadowed over what appeared to bushes. Giant beasts lumbered slowly toward what appeared to be a mass of people, before falling over. The mass enveloped the fallen creature, and the sound of eating rose all the way up the ziggurat. To my right was another stretch of land enclosed by tall rocky faces that stretched far beyond what my eyes could perceive. There the grass wasn't green, and the ground was red and black. Light bounced off blades that were stuck into the ground, bodies, or being actively swung at other bodies. The sound of conquest and death littered that landscape, and I grew frightened at the hellish scene of mass death and killing.

A black hand rested on my shoulder to bring my attention back to our goal, and to alleviate my fears. "There are more ways to conquer the flesh than just for sexual pleasure. Some come here for their endless appetite and their love of new and exotic flavors. Others come from their thrill of combat, bloodshed, pain and death. They do not suffer, though. They are only here because it was what they desired most in life, and so it is what they shall enjoy forever in death." Still, I felt safer knowing I was had awoken in the valley rather than in the river. The woman left my side and walked to the other side of the pool, and spoke to me from across the pitch fluids.

"Step into the waters," she commanded simply. While I had been intrigued and terrified of equal measures by the sights I had witnessed, I had already come so far, and I very much doubted that I could back out now, even if I wanted to. Steadily, I stepped my foot into the enticingly warm water - though it certainly didn't look like water. Perhaps she only called it that since it was the only word I would understand that would best describe what it was. Perhaps she didn't want to frighten me with what it really was. But then she told me, anyway.

"You stand within the Font of Pleasure. This basin sits at the apex of all pleasures of the flesh. It is the substance of pure pleasure and want," she spoke to me, as if reciting from a sacred tome. "Wade through to the center."

And so I continued my walk. The liquid was thick, but warm and inviting. It sent wonderful feelings up my legs and throughout every one of my nerves. When I reached the center, I stopped. At the center I could see how shallow it was, reaching only halfway up from my feet to my knees.

"Reach in and claim the element of Lust," she next asked of me. With little hesitation, I bent down slowly to reach into the Fount of Pleasure. It's hard to describe what I felt, and how I knew it was what I was asked to obtain. It wasn't physical, but I could hold it easily in my hands. I cupped it within both hands and lifted it up out of the ebony viscous. When I separated my palms, there, between them, was a hot purple flame. I looked up toward my guide for the next step, but she was already gone. When I peered back down at my hands, I saw that the flame had grown, and was growing faster still. It began to cover my skin rapidly. While I had seen Ms. Cross and the girls manipulate the kind of fire before, and they seemed to not be bothered by any heat it could be giving off, this flame was definitely hot. Too hot. I screamed out in agony as it covered me. I felt like I was being torn apart with every ember that lifted off of the greater flame and floated into the air. My eyes squeezed shut tightly, and just when I felt like I couldn't bear the pain any longer, it stopped. When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the hotel room.

 

_________________________

 

Once again I opened my eyes to find my surroundings changed. I was kneeling on the bed again, and the room was back to its regular lighting. I looked around and could no longer see the succubus who had visited me, but I could still see the girls and Sabrina, the former with faces of elation, and the latter with a face of terror. As they were all looking at me, I figured the source of their conflicting emotions lied with me.

Peering down to my hands, I saw that they had become pitch black, a shade that covered my skin half way up my forearm when it began to dissipate into simple droplets of the supposed stain. The rest of my skin was pale white. I looked down at my chest and saw that it was far more defined than usual. In fact, my pecks nearly thrust off of my chest, and I could feel many ridges to my abs. I seemed to have the muscle tone of a super hero. A heavier weight hung between my legs, and I could feel that it had not just been my muscles that had been enhanced. It's an indescribable feeling to know and have control of a new appendage for the first time. I flicked my tail back and forth idly before I realized it was there, and I began to swat it against the headboard to test how much control I had of it.

I looked back up from admiring my body toward the girls, and gave them a satisfied smile. They rushed toward me when I planted my blackened feet on the floor, and ran their hands over my newly sculpted body with glee. I think I had even grown a few inches in the process. While the girls admired my new shape, I looked over at Sabrina at what I could only assume were eyes of pure purple.

"What...what has happened to you?" She shakily asked.

"Something wonderful, Sabrina. Something I can share with you, if you wish," I offered. The old me wouldn't have thought to make such a proposition, to ask the women I had just scorned if she wanted to join me. Yet, when I looked at her, I felt desire. All I wanted was her body, to have her against me, as my former students were pressing themselves against me as I studied my wife.

I could see her ponder her options for a moment, considering my proposition. But her answer was not the one I was hoping for. "You're a monster! Look at what they've done to you!" she yelled, tears starting up again.

I gave a laugh that allowed me to truly hear the new bass in my voice, growl in my throat, and echoes of pleasure following each syllable. "And I thank them for it! I will show them my appreciation for this gift in all the ways they desire, and in all the ways they never thought possible," I retorted, squeezing a different ass in each hand, eliciting pleasured squeals from either girl. "Though, for what it's worth, Sabrina, I do hope you find love again," I said with sincerity in my voice. Before any of the girls could object to my hope, I squeezed them all close with my strong arms and enveloped us into purple flame, taking us back to the Briarheart Estate, and leaving only a plume of violet steam rising from the spot where we once stood in the hotel room, and the echoing sound of our combined moans of pleasure.

 

_________________________

 

**EPILOGUE**

Sabrina Hewett, though she considered herself Sabrina Harper the moment he asked her to marry her, sat alone in her honeymoon suite. The cuffs that once bound her were gone, vanished into the same steam that was left when her husband and his three teenage mistresses also disappeared. She didn't cry, though. She had finished with crying, she had done enough of it while she watched each of the harlots, as she called them, lay with her husband in more and more lewd fashions. Instead, she began to plan.

Something had happened to her husband. He had turned into a monster. A literal monster, right before her eyes. One moment some kind of dark clone of her was riding him, and the next, the twisted and perverted version of herself vanished, and her husband moved to kneel upon the bed, as if in a trance. He then underwent some kind of hellish transformation, turning him into the demon she last saw him as. The he awoke and vanished with those temptresses.

But not before he told her something. "I do hope you find love again," he had said to her, and she knew what he meant. Not that she would be able to love again, but that she would find someone else to love her. Love her the way she knew he had loved her. The way she knew he _still_ loved her, and she still loved him. She had no idea what had happened to him, but she would find out. She committed herself, then and there, to finding out more about this Realm of Flesh and Gospels of Pleasure that Vivika Briarheart yelled about while she lay under her husband. It wasn't much to go on, but she would find out what happened to her husband, and she would find a way to save him, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's over! You can go home now! Actually, I hope you were already home when you read this. Otherwise, there are going to be some shocked patrons at the coffee shop you were just banned from. Regardless, I hope you had a lot of fun reading this! 
> 
> A year ago today I started this story with a simple idea: a guy gets seduced by three goth chicks. I've always loved women who are sexually confident and pull the man into the escapades. And I've always really loved the goth look. Not always the personality, but I wouldn't throw any woman out of bed for groaning about the futility of life so long as she's pale and wears dark lipstick. 
> 
> From there, it grew and expanded into a lot more. I ended up creating lore for this series, fantasy lore. I spent more time than I care to admit laboring over the finer details, and only 10% of what I thought up made it into this series. Question is, will there be more stories?
> 
> The answer is a definitive: maybe. Anyone who has followed my work knows that I update in short, but infrequent, bursts. There is definitely more adventures awaiting the Incubus Harper and his harem of goth girls, one he will seek to expand, and there is most definitely more to be said about Sabrina and her new quest to find out what happened to her husband. There's still much left to be said about the different aspects of the Realm of Flesh and its denizens and hidden secrets. There's even more to be said of the other realm Vivika spoke of, the other plane of afterlife that you go to if you lived your life in pursuit of knowledge, charity, and spirituality. What I will say is that just like there are incubi and succubi on Earth, there are representatives from that other plane of the afterlife as well. Suffice to say, they are not fans of each other.
> 
> So for sure I'd love to expand upon this story more, I just need more of a story to start writing. Right now I just have ideas, a framework, but no real narrative in mind. Perhaps I'll just compile the lore I made into a singular entry and share that. Perhaps not. I'll see what people have to say about what I have revealed.
> 
> Before any of that happens, I first want to explore some other stories I have left hanging first, at least a few chapters each, if I can help it. 
> 
> Regardless of what I do next, I hope you enjoyed what I've already done!


End file.
